You Are My Life Now
by LoveRob
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Please read all about Edward and Bella from when they first meet.Many lemons.  As always I own nothing and am grateful thanks to SM for letting us borrow her wonderful characters.
1. Chapter 1

1My first attempt at a Fan Fiction. Any constructive feedback would be much appreciated.

Let me know if I should continue with this story.

**Disclaimer As always I own nothing and am grateful to SM for letting us borrow her wonderful characters.**

You Are My Life Now.

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

Just another grey and dreary day in Forks, Washington State. Or was it?

My name is Edward Cullen and I am an 109 year old vampire. I was turned by my later to be adopted father Carlisle when I was 17 on my death bed from Spanish Influenza. I live with Carlisle, Esme my adopted mother and my adopted siblings Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. We are not like other vampires we are vegetarians, a private joke between our family because we drink only the blood of wild animals. It keeps us strong whilst never really quenching our thirst.

My siblings and I attend Forks High School, we pretty much keep to ourselves, the other kids keep their distance. I guess we have an aura about us. Who knows? Today starts out pretty much like any day at Forks High, class, listening to the thoughts of adolescent boys with raging hormones. The raging hormones were not always restricted to the boys, Jessica Stanley often had impure thoughts about me and my body. Little did she know that her only appeal to me was her blood and even then I would need to have not one alternative. I chuckle to myself as I make my way to the canteen where I will meet the rest of my family for the lunch break.

They are already sat at our usual table, I join the queue for food and absentmindedly fill my tray.( we have to keep up some sort of pretense) Soon I become aware that nearly all the boys and girls thoughts are on a girl new to our school Isabella Swan. Her father is our local police chief and a frenzy is brewing in anticipation of her arrival.( What will she look like, is she prettier than me, will she date me, will she be up for a little Mike loving, wonder if her father keeps tabs on her all the time) I gather that she is already on the premises and currently getting her timetable from the main office. Why are they so interested I wonder?

All of a sudden the door to the canteen swings open and in walks a girl with long brown hair, she is looking at her feet and stumbles along to join the queue for food. I am conscious that I hear nothing of her thoughts. Maybe she has no thoughts, maybe she is stupid and does not think in her head. Why am I so bothered I ask myself? Just then she stumbles passed me knocking her tray which teeters precariously in her hands before tipping to one side. She gasps as I grab the tray and straighten it in her hands. 'Sorry' she says blushing the most delightful pink colour. Something hits me straight in the gut and soon travels south to my now extremely hard and throbbing penis. Her scent is like strawberries, fressias and the scent of her blood is so tantalizingly potent and very very tempting. The shock of that reaction alone makes my venom fill my mouth in anticipation of what is to come. Swiftly she looks to the ground and continues to an empty chair on the table with Jessica Stanley and her cronies.

I reach my family and sit down to several raised eyebrows from Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. 'What'? I say. Alice sniggers a 'you'll see' whilst Rose and Em just want to know why I drew attention to myself by getting a raging hard on in the middle of the school canteen. .Em's thoughts are loud and clear in my mind 'no one else may have noticed your wood Edward but we sure the hell did,' one it is very very rare for me to react to anything that way and two I usually have more control over my reactions. I'm a little flustered again not a common occurrence for me. Why the hell was I reacting like this to a human girl I didn't even know. Em again shouts in my head ' well at least you're a man Edward, we were beginning to wonder and packing a wood in public, whoo. I am so proud of you, my little bro getting his first wood in public'. I sigh realizing I am in for some real stick over the coming days.

Lunch is over and my afternoon consists of Biology, I make my way to the lab and sit at my usual seat. The other kids amble in taking their places, chattering and laughing. I look up and see the new girl coming into the room with Eric Yorkie one of Jessica Stanley's friends and school nerd. He hands the girl over to the teacher who promptly shows her to the vacant seat next to me. My fists clench and it is all I can do to remain seated. Once again her scent heads straight to my nether regions and in seconds another raging hard on is pulsating against my now extremely tight and uncomfortable jeans. I have to swallow several mouth fulls of venom . She looks over to me recognising me from the canteen and smiles shyly. I glare at her. I don't mean to, it's the only reaction that I can give right now. I know I'm being very unfair. Throughout the lesson I continue to stare and glare at Isabella Swan, it takes every fibre of who I am not to sink my teeth into her delectable neck and drain her of every ounce of her blood. I want also to pull her into my arms and onto the lab table top and satisfy my other carnal urges in a way I have never even thought about before. Surprise, shock and most of all fear drives me to leave at the end of the lesson at vampire speed. I just have to get out of there, away from Forks, away from her. Its ridiculous I know and in my head I know this too but right now I am so scared of failing my family and letting the whole of Forks High know just what I am. I run straight to my car and head to see Carlisle and the hospital where he works. I tell him my reaction and dilemma, as always he is calm and sympathetic, we swap cars and I head to Alaska, we have friends there in Denali. Tanya and her family like us are vegetarian vampires. They are happy for me to stay there as long as I want, although that in itself poses another series of problems.


	2. Chapter 2

1

CHAPTER TWO

On the long drive up there I ponder on how to deal with Tanya's amorous gestures. She has for many years decided she wants me. I feel nothing for her other than kinship.I don't want to be rude or hurt her feelngs, usually when we visit I give her a wide berth. I stay around Alice or Em for protection. I have often wondered why in my long lonely existence I could not feel more for her. I had in all honesty wondered if there was something wrong with me. To all other than my family I appear emotionless. That is until today.

I stay in Denali for almost a week, avoiding Tanya as much as possible although it was impossible to do completely. She had cornered me one day whilst I sat thinking about my reactions to Isabella Swan. I told Tanya a little about my reactions that day but did not mention the sexually urges I had felt. One I did not want to talk about that with a female no matter who it was, two I didn't want to rub her nose in it that I could react to females in that way but not her and three I didn't want to give her ideas in that department. I really couldn't handle more pressure at the moment. She was sweet and whilst she left me under no illusions that she wanted me naked and in her bed fucking her every which way she did not touch me. I was grateful for that at least.

I arrived home early evening and spoke to my family about my reactions and my reason for taking off. They understood and were grateful I had not exposed the family. Esme was glad I was back and agreed to help me in any way she could. Em had left some rather tacky magazines in my room. I suppose he thought it would help. Alice squeezed my hand and let me know it really would be okay and infact that I would be pleasantly surprised by how it all turned out. I read in Alice's mind that she and Isabella were going to be good friends. How can that work I wonder. Jasper stood by in case I needed to be calmed down. I was okay tonight. Tomorrow would be the real test.


	3. Chapter 3

1

CHAPTER THREE

We arrived at school early as always and headed to class. Biology was lesson three for me today so I had time to prepare. I spent the two earlier lesson going over and over what I was going to do and how I was going to react. 'Just treat her like anyone else' I kept saying to myself. The trouble is I know she is not like anyone else.

Its time. Biology here I come, when I arrive she is already seated and Mike Newton is leaning over our lab table and flirting with her .I want to rip his head off his scrawny shoulders and shove it up his arse. I hear him ask her to the dance I feel so much better when she tells him she is not going. He looks put out and stomps off to his table. I sit down and glance across to her. She is hiding behind her long brown hair .I try not to react to her scent, her smell but hey I'm a 109 year old vampire in a 17 year old's body and react I did again straight in the crotch. I needed to buy bigger jeans. 'Hello I'm Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week I wasn't too well. You are Isabella Swan" "Yes' she said but its "Bella" I prefer Bella. We chatted a while until we had to concentrate on the lesson. I say concentrate loosely, having attended school over and over I could teach this lesson twice over much better than out current teacher Mr Banner. Throughout the lesson her hair would flick or move and her scent hit me again over and over. I have never ever felt such a pull I was struggling to work out if it was simply her blood or more. I had a feeling it wasn't only her blood that appealed to me. I had never in all my time on this earth wanted to do the things I now wanted to do with this girl. The things Tanya envisaged doing with me were raging through my brain and my dick. God oh god I needed to have her, right here right now. NO I shouted inwardly... I managed to regain some semblance of control. She was very astute, she questioned me about my appearance being different. She actually noticed my eyes were a different colour. I had taken the precaution of going hunting before school that morning and fully intended to go everyday so I did not lose control. I actually enjoyed talking to her. She was intelligent, funny and I liked her I really really liked her. Was I really going to be able to act normally around her? I could only try.

The lesson ended all too soon and we walked casually out to the car park where we parted with a 'see ye' . I headed to my car and my family and Bella walked towards a beaten up old red chevvy truck. It must have been 20 years old. She slung her bag in the flat bed at the rear and then glanced back to where I stood gazing at her like sap. Our eyes met momentarily I could feel something very profound happening between us. The next thing I knew there was a screech of brakes and a blue transit van was swerving and heading straight for Bella. The speed it was going it would surely squish her. Without even considering the consequences I moved at vampire speed to her side. I shielded her body with mine and pushed the van away from both of us. We were pushed to the floor and Bella bumped her head on the hard surface, not hard but enough to stun her. Suddenly there was screaming all around and the kids from our class were running towards us to make sure we were okay. How do I cover this up I wonder. I lay myself on the ground next to Bella and hope we'll both look injured. I right myself as Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie reach us. Wow how did we get so lucky I say. Bella is struggling against me to sit up.

Someone had called the police and ambulance and before long sirens could be heard heading our way. Once at the hospital we were ushered into separate cubicles, Chief Swan went with Bella after I assured him I was okay and my father would be with me as soon as he heard I was here. Carlisle entered moments later asking me what had happened. I explained, he shook his head Em, Rose and Jasper were furious with me, they were convinced I had exposed myself to the whole class. I was sure I hadn't I had not heard any of the kids think that anyway. The person I was worried about was Bella. I needed to talk to her and soon to see what she thought she knew. After a reasonable period of time I walked with my father to Bella's cubicle. The curtain was open and she was sitting up looking embarrassed at the fuss. Chief Swan thanked me again for saving his daughter, he told Carlisle he should be proud to have a son like me. I couldn't help a small smirk coming to my lips.

I asked Bella if she was okay and if we could talk. She was straight in with her questioning. Guess that answered my question of what she thought she might know. "How did you get to me so fast' was her first. 'How did you push the van away' her second. On and on she went. No matter how I answered her she didn't believe me. I finished up getting frustrated and storming out.

Back at home there was a loud argument taking place. I wanted none of it. I walked in and headed up the stairs. Rose and Em were shouting about how we would to leave now. Alice was sitting on the sofa shaking her head, a small grin on her face. What was she up to hiding from me I wondered. She was reciting something or other into Arabic she is so annoying. Once in my room I put on some music and sit down on my comfy leather couch I pick up my latest journal and read my last entry before jotting down todays events. Having to actually write down my sexual urges kills me I don't even know how to say it never mind write it. What words do I use do I use the correct terminology or do I go with how I feel and use slang and crude words like cock and fuck. I just don't know. A gentle knock at my door brings me back to reality. Esme walks in after I say 'come in'. She asks me about my day and my reactions to Bella. Emmett has given her a graphic description of my previous embarrassment in the canteen. She can tell that I am uncomfortable talking to her about these feelings and reactions to Bella Swan. As she leaves she says quietly 'Edward, my son I love you dearly and I worry about you being on your own every day. If this girl is what you want and if she can make you happy then I will support you in any way I can'. My heart swells with the love I feel for this lovely woman who I am lucky enough to call my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

1

CHAPTER FOUR

I decide to go for a walk that night instead of going hunting with the rest of my family. I have decided to hunt early each morning before school, before Bella Swan. I do not know if it was a conscious decision or not but somehow around midnight I found myself outside the Swan's house. It was all in darkness, I wandered around outside to see if I could establish which was Bella's room. An upstairs window was open and I caught her scent easily. The nearby tree gave me easy access to look through her window. Why I did that I do not know. She is asleep in her bed covered only to her waist by the bed covers. It had been a mild day by Forks standards. The top half of her body was covered only by a tiny camisole top with spaghetti straps. It didn't leave a lot to even my prudish imagination. Her scent was incredible all the things I'd smelt before plus something else now. Something so potent it nearly knocked me off my perch. I leaned in closer to see if I could place that scent. I couldn't but as I leaned in I realised I could enter her room without her even knowing. Maybe spending time in her room, with her without her knowing would help me be around her without such extreme reactions. I could always hope. I hopped in and sat quietly on the chair beside her bed. I sat for I don't know how long when she stirred. She lifted her arms above her head and mumured something I couldn't catch. She sighed quietly and said 'oh Edward' I quite possibly died again. My dead heart pounded in my chest and my dick had a life of its own. My rock hard erection was straining against my jeans. What do I do now. Then she did it again this time with a ' Edward don't stop I need to feel you deep inside me'. It then hit me what the other scent was. Bella's arousal...Oh my god I thought to myself I am going to rip her clothes off and take her here and now. How I long to plunge my hard cock into her sweet centre. If her scent is anything to go by she would be sweet and ready very very ready. Never in all my 109 years have I felt like this. I have never had sex, never even really considered it until now, hell I didn't even know what to do. All my experience was through the thoughts of others. I had to get out of there before I disgraced myself. I ran home quicker than ever before. I locked myself in my en suite and stood under an hot shower wanking for hours. I must have cum ten times and still my erection would not ease. Every time I thought it was over Bella would pop into my head and bang hard as rock. I groan and lean against the cool tiles. Somewhere else in the house I hear laughter and realise Alice has seen exactly what I have been up to. Please let god create a big hole to swallow me up I think to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

1

CHAPTER FIVE

I was dreading school the next day but everyone was nice to me, I was a hero in some eyes. I didn't see Bella until lunch. I was already seated at our table when she entered the canteen with Jessica and Angela Weber. Angela is about the nicest girl at our school. Her thoughts are never mean or cruel and she is glad to have a new friend in Bella. Bella glances my way but does not react. I wonder what to make of her lack of reaction to me. I am still confused, I cannot hear her thoughts, not one. Why? I can hear everyone elses's. Its really frustrating. Biology is after lunch and I look forward to sitting with Bella.

She doesn't look happy as I take my seat net to her. 'Hey, you okay?' I ask. I quick nod of her head is all I'm given. Every other attempt at conversation gets the same response either a nod of her head or a short sharp no. I guess our disagreement at the hospital is not forgotten. At the end of the lesson I ask her if I can speak to her n private. 'Why?' she asks. 'I just want to clear the air' I reply. She follows me reluctantly towards an area behind the main building where we could talk privately. 'What do you want Edward'? She snaps. 'If you aren't going to tell me the truth there is no point in our having a conversation.' She really means it I can tell.'You really don't want to know the truth' I tell her. She turns and walks away. I am left dumfounded at her reaction. I follow saying 'Bella please I can't tell you and you really really don't want to know' 'but I do Edward I really want to know you'. My mouth drops open as she turns back to face me, she is crying, silent tears drip down her cheeks. 'I don't know what it is about you Edward but I need to know you and I need the truth. I feel like you are a part of me and I need to understand why'. I am shocked at her confession but swell with pride that she is having the same reaction to me as I am to her. 'Okay' I say quietly 'can we go for a drive in my car after school?' 'Thats fine' she says as long as I'm back for 6. We both head back to class. I'm in a daze not really knowing how to act around this human girl.

School ends and I wait for her by my car. I have already taken my family home without her knowing. She ambles over slowly with a 'Hi'. I open the door to let her get in. I drive out of town to a small picnic area I knew would be deserted at this time of year. Having her sitting so close to me in such a confined space was hard. Had I made the wrong decision? I started to panic, then she spoke. 'Edward what are we doing? Why are you hiding things from me? I thought maybe we could be friends' I had to laugh not a happy laugh but one of disbelief. 'Why would you want to be friend with me?' I ask. 'I don't know' she answers 'all I know is that I am incredibly attracted to you and I like you and you saved me from getting squished by that van but won't tell me how'. She was attracted to me. Wow she liked me, of course that would stop when and if found out I was a monster. 'Bella' I sigh' I am extremely attracted to you too and I really do like you but I have no experience with girls and I don't want you to get hurt.' 'Let me decide that' she says and leans in and places her soft plump lips on mine for my first kiss. Its like someone has lit fireworks off in my head. All sorts of buzzing and whizzing and then I regain some semblance of reality and am more than aware that Bella's hand is about four inches away from my once again throbbing cock. The scent of her arousal is all around me. I fight hard to stop a growl escaping. It would be so easy to let my control go and let lust take over after that I am sure my own monster would join the party. Who knows how it would end.

Bella pulled away slightly from me and starts to apologise. I touched my fingers to her lips saying 'never apologise for doing that, it was perfect'. She blushed scarlet and I couldn't help but chuckle. This time is was my turn to lean in for the kiss, she opened her lips for me with a delectable sigh. Kissing was a blissful experience and made me want experience it forever. Her lips were soft and warm and her tongue curious but cautious Bella pulled herself closer to me as I pulled her into my arms. I nuzzle into her neck and along her jaw line. The pulse in her neck is calling my name but the scent of her arousal, knowing this was for me is far stronger. Suddenly she pulls up sharp I realise at once she has come into contact with my erection. I don't know who is more embarrassed her or me. Then she surprises me again and says 'hmmm I can see now that you are attracted to me'. Without warning she places her hand over my erection and starts to rub it up and down. 'Bella please no' I beg. I do not want her to do this incase I over react and I don't know how to react to a girl taking this sort of step. Back in 1918 only a certain sort of girl did things like this. I know times have changed and Bella is not like that, however I cannot pretend that even though it is the most incredible feeling I have experienced to date I need it to stop. When my words don't stop her I gently push her away from me removing her hand to her own lap. She is now more embarrassed than me. 'Its not that I don't want you' I explain' its just that we have only just met and I'd like for us to date a while before taking our relationship to that level.' She seems appeased somewhat, a small grin creeping up her lips. 'You'd like us to date?' she says shyly. I laugh starting the car and heading back to Forks and to pick up her truck.

Once at her house I tell her 'I'll pick you for school tomorrow". With a swift kiss on the cheek she is gone. I am happy. I didn't have to tell her the truth but realise it won't be long before she is asking again. How long can I keep her at bay. Our relationship develops quickly over the next few weeks she is everything I could ever wish for, smart, funny and incredibly beautiful although she would argue against the latter. Sex was off the agenda for now, we had discussed no I had discussed Bella had argued for. As usual I won. She would maintain the boundaries that I had insisted were drawn. She did however not help my resolve and tried to breach them at every opportunity. My wood as Emmett now called it was a regular visitor and often sprang up unannounced when Bella walked into a room. She really would be the death of me. Now the only reason I was holding back was I didn't know if I could control the monster especially during sex and there was my strength too. A lot of my alone time was spent getting to know my body and its reaction to touch, thoughts of Bella, Bella's scent. Jerking off has became one of my favourite pastimes. Rosalie commented sarcastically that I now spend more time in the bathroom than Emmett does. I never thought I would be the subject of that particular comment.

Today Bella is coming to meet the family and no one at home is happy because they will have to pretend to be human the whole time she is here. Esme is fussing in the kitchen and eager to impress. I have to decide if at some point I am going to tell Bella the truth. She hasn't asked outright again for weeks but she notices everything so I'm sure she has her own opinion anyway. I have over the last few weeks come to realise that my feelings for Bella Swan are serious and run deep within me. I love her. I am head over heels in love with a human girl. Vampires love only once. When they find their true mate they are mated for life. This is exactly how I feel for Bella. She is my life now, today I plan to tell her how I feel.


	6. Chapter 6

1CHAPTER SIX

Bella climbs into my car and leans straight in for a kiss. I duly oblige with a swift peck. She looks nervous but excited. She has said hello to my siblings at school but I have made sure that they have kept their distance until I felt that she was ready. Alice is chomping at the bit wanting her new best friend to do all the things that girls do together. Knowing Bella as I now do I cannot really see that she will be comfortable with Alice's ideas of fun. Shopping, spa days and make overs are all Alice talks about. I have tried to forewarn Bella of my families little ways. I couldn't thrust Emmett on anyone let alone Bella. I had bribed him with a hunting trip to The Rockies if he did not mention my 'woods' or the time I spent in my bathroom relieving myself. We held hands as we walked up to our front door. Bella seemed to need my support so I gently put my arm around her waist and drew her closer to me. She smelled incredible it was all I could do not to carry her off into the woods and have my wicked way with her. I took the better option and breathed in her scent by nuzzling into her hair. She giggled and I almost came in my pants. Not the ideal start to what I hoped would be the first of many visits with my family.

Inside six pairs of eyes watched in awe of how I could be so close to her. They know I struggled deeply every day but they also knew how I felt and they know I had never experienced anything like this and never will again. Everyone said hello. Rosalie was the most reserved but I'd expected that and had pre warned Bella about Rose's bad attitude. Once the introductions were over we headed up to my room. We were inside the door before I realised she would notice I had no bed. With a heavy sigh I decided that I would put her off no more and neither would I lie to her. Next time she asked I would tell her the truth. I should have known she wouldn't need to ask.

Once inside Bella went straight to my music collection wanting to know how is was catalogued. Next she read through a couple of journals, I had removed the more graphic sexual ones and the ones going back a century. She thought they were funny, we sat on my couch when she suddenly sat bolt upright and said 'where do you sleep Edward?" I told her I didn't sleep. She listened patiently drawing patterns on the back of my hand which she held in hers. When I stopped talking she looked into my eyes and said 'thank you Edward for finally trusting me with your secret." Turns out she sort off knew already, her friend Jacob Black was the son of a Quileute elder. He had told Bella the story of the cold ones when she first arrived in Forks before we met. She had put two and two together since. My strength, my speed, I was always cold and now she tell me she has spotted that we only pretend to eat in the canteen each lunchtime. I should have known she wouldn't be fazed by us. She looked straight into my eyes and said " Edward it really doesn't matter to me what you are, I love you as you are and you can't change that."" I am not afraid of you " I went on tell her of how we had come together as a family and how we lived our lives as 'vegetarians'. I was so happy I could have cried. I pulled her to me and into a very passionate kiss. As per usual Bella gets carried away and the scent of her arousal hits me. Not again! I think as my erection makes itself known. Bella grinds herself into my lap pushing against my now throbbing cock. No amount of begging her to stop works, she is in a frenzy gyrating her hips into my erection whilst running her fingers through my already tousled hair. God if we don't stop now I won't be able to and then who knows what will happen. Alice has read my distress and knocks on the door and walks in uninvited. I have never been so glad to see her, but for Bella's sake say 'what the hell Alice'. She rabbits on about shopping with Bella whose colour has lessened. I really needed to stop these sort of things happening. How do I do that though, my beautiful girl loved these moments and although I am sure she would have loved them to go on and on I am confident she like me is not ready for full sex just yet. I like Bella love these moments but they are so draining on my self control.


	7. Chapter 7

1

CHAPTER SEVEN

I am unknown to Bella still spending nearly every night in her room watching her sleep and dream of me. Her dreams are becoming more and more sexual. I have on several occasions now found her touching herself, moaning my name. Her whole body lifts off the bed as she thrashes about. The scent during these times is almost too much to bare. I only stay because I cannot drag myself away, I am disgusted with myself that I invade such private moments. I am also ashamed to admit that twice on these occasions I have jerked off whilst watching. Listening to Bella cum screaming my name is the horniest thing I will ever hear. Tonight I plan to let Bella know I am there, it is time for us to spend the night together for real even if one of us will be sleeping.

As usual I wait until Chief Swan is fast asleep and hop in Bella's window. She is asleep and facing away from me. I make myself comfortable on the chair and pick up the book which is laying on the bedside cabinet. Wuthering Heights, huh why she is so obsessed with the English classics beats me. Especially this one. Neither character has any redeeming features. I start to scan through it anyway. She stirs some time later and turns so she is laying on her back once again uncovered to the waist. He skimpy top and gone askew in her restlessness and now her left breast is exposed. With my extra keen eye sight I can pick out every curve of the breast and her pink pebble like nipple. My dick is stood to attention and aching through my pants. I long to lean over and touch her. Would she wake if I touched her? I suddenly am aware that her eyes are open and staring at me staring at her left nipple. "Edward" she says quietly and holds her hand out for me to join her on the bed.. I climb onto the bed to keep on top of the covers so as not to make her too cold with my icy skin. She gently placed my hand over her left breast and encourages me to caress her.

I think I have died and gone to heaven, the feelings coarsing through my body are totally alien to me and I am scared shitless. I do however feel we both need this some sort of closeness without going all the way. Bella is obviously turned on by my touch and moans into my ear. She sits up and pull the top off over her head. I cannot speak she is so beautiful, I want to touch, caress and devour every centimetre of her. I kiss her lips, throat, neck slowly moving down towards her chest. She encourages me by moaning my name and pulling at my hair. I know that my erection is twitching around in what little space it can find in my pants and I know I run the risk of ejaculating if I continue to kiss her like this. I lift my head up and look into her eyes. "Bella I love you" I say to her. She reacts immediately by twisting us around so that she is in control hovering over me. "OH Edward" she sighs "I absolutely feel the same way I truly do love you too|" We are both grinning like cheshire cats so happy to have found each other.

We continue to kiss long slow passionate kisses, touching and caressing. Her hands rub up and down my chest, her fingers fumble and falter a little on the buttons on my shirt. I do not stop her when she opens them and shrug out of the shirt. The look on her face and the smell of her even more heightened arousal is mind blowing and leaves me under no illusion she wants me. Her hand travels south over my abs, hesitating over my smooth hard stomach. She continues down her hand now playing with the hair that is evident from my naval. "Bella no" I plead. This falls on deaf ears, she massages my cock through my jeans, moaning as she does it. It is totally blowing my mind I grab her hand probably too tightly as she winces. I am immediately full of guilt. I realise we can never do this act without me risking her life. She can sense my change and pulls away slightly to look at me. Some of her shyness has gone, she seems unconcerned about her nakedness or maybe she just isn't shy around me anymore. I don't know or care all I care about is not hurting her physically. "Please Edward" she says quietly" let me do this. I know we are not ready for penetrative sex yet but I'd like us to try to do other pleasurable things to each other." How do you refuse the one you love asking something like that, something so incredibly sweet and sexy. I melt into her and her hands take over once again. She struggles with the zip on my jeans so this time I take over and take the jeans off. Whilst I doing this I notice she is relieving herself of her PJ bottoms and she isn't wearing knickers. OMG what with trying to control the venom pouring into my mouth and trying not to cum before she even touches me my head is a mess.

Taking in a deep breath that I really don't need I lay back down at her side under the covers. We cuddle and snuggle a while before our raging hormones once again take over. My hands are caressing and kneading her breasts, I cannot help moaning as I do it. Bella stains into my every touch. Her own hands fluctuate from glancing touches down my body front and back but not so far to my cock, to running her hands through and pulling at my hair. It is all so very sensual I never want it to stop. The scent of her arousal is killing me and my additional senses are more than aware she is dripping wet and eager for my touch. Slowly I part her thighs, she gasps a little realising what is about to happen, my fingers gently part her lips and caress the area. I locate her clit and can feel it is already tight in anticipation of what is to come. She thrusts her hips into my every touch and her hands are pulling hard at my hair. Is so so damn sexy. I slip one finger inside her and wow she is tight and so wet and silky. She gyrates herself onto me meeting my gentle thrusts. I add another finger to see how she reacts, her eyes flash open and she looks deep into my eyes, lust, love and immense pleasure is evident. I continue to pump my fingers in and out slowly curling them inside to find her g spot. Suddenly she expodes around me, I can feel that tension building in her stomach and soon she is pulsing all around my hand. She screams my name and I have to kiss her quickly so as not to wake her father. That is all I need her father exploding into the room with a loaded gun. The room stinks of sex, his daughter just recovering from an incredible orgasm and me naked with a raging hard on. "Thank you" she sighs and kisses me briefly on the lips bringing me back to what has just happened. "Edward that was fantastic" she says giggling. "Now its your turn".

She pulls the covers down so we are both naked and fully visible. I'm embarrassed, no one has ever seen me naked in the flesh before. I am sure Alice has sneaked a peek or two over the years but only in her mind. Tanya is the only other person I know who has imagined me naked. Bella surprises me then by whispering 'god how I have dreamed of this' I swallow a mouth full of venom and she goes on to say " you are even more beautiful than I have dreamed and so big". I twitch involuntary and she laughs, I tell her its her doing this to me. It really is all her. She gently caresses my manhood exploring as she does. She cups my balls and weighs them in her hands. She slowly gets to her knees for a closer look. She runs her fingers lightly over its head and wipes the pre cum in between her fingers, she lifts her fingers to her nose to smell me. Then she kills me right there and then and licks her fingers clean. How I didn't explode right there and then is making me really proud right now. I groan as quietly as I can as she begins to work me up and down. It won't take long it never does, so with it being her hand this time and not my own I expect it to take even less time. She moves to my side so we can kiss and I can touch her simultaneously, the feelings running through my body are indescribable. Her every touch, caress and moan help the pressure now building within me. I moan her name and and spill my load in her hand, she doesn't stop pumping until my thrusting stops. We both collapse giggling. I lean over to get Bella some tissues from the box by her bed. "Thank you I love you" I whisper. Now go to sleep you need your rest." She falls asleep almost straight away cuddled up naked in my arms. I am concerned about her being cold but I cannot get her to let me go. I give in and pull the covers up around us the best I can so that she is protected from some of my iciness at least.


	8. Chapter 8

1

CHAPTER EIGHT

I am aware she is starting to wake, we are still entwined and I must admit it is the best feeling in the world to wake up next to the person you love and have just experienced mind blowing sex with. I really am rather proud of myself and my self control. I just hope what we did and can now do more of is enough to satisfy Bella who I am now aware is an extremely sensual young woman. Then a thought pops into my head 'she is all mine all her feelings are for me" I am smiling when she opens her eyes. She crushes herself to me and sighs " you stayed you actually stayed and held me all night". After asking for a human minute she heads to the bathroom giving me time to get dressed. Upon her return she looks disappointed and pouts. Looks like she was expecting round two. I pull her into my arms laughing. I nuzzle into her hair breathing deeply. I can never get enough of her scent whether it be her shampoo and shower gel or her arousal.

I need to get home, today is Friday and we need to go to school. I tell her I'll be back to pick her up as usual. I kiss her deeply on the lips and hop out of the window. At home everyone is lolling around waiting for it to be school time. When I walk into the lounge area Emmett is on me straight away. " Here he is my little bro the dirty stop out" he walks towards me as I head towards the stairs, I need a shower well aware that I probably have Bella's scent all over me. " "What the"... Emmett says at th top of his voice as he catches Bella's arousal scent all over me "Little bro got down and dirty with the human girl Bella, it was Bella and not someone else he asks" I snap back "of course it was Bella I would never betray her by doing that with someone else" I am disgusted with myself I had just confirmed to my whole family what I had been up to that whole night. I run at speed upstairs and into the shower. After a good ten minutes in the shower without jerking off I walk at human speed back into my bedroom. Carlisle is sitting on my couch waiting for me. "Do you want to talk about it Edward are you alright" he asks sincerely. " I am more than alright" I tell him "I am in love and have just experienced the most incredible mind blowing intimate actions I ever thought possible." Carlisle laughs "good I am glad to hear that Bella is your true mate, you deserve to be happy Edward'. I explain that we did not have full intercourse and Carlisle agreed our cautious approach was probably best in light of me being new to this and the fact that I am a vampire and she is human. We walk downstairs together, the others just heading out in Em's jeep.

Bella is quiet when I pick her up, I guess she is trying to understand what has happened and how to deal with it. We talk quietly and infrequently. When we arrive at school Alice is waiting and grabs Bella rom me wanting to talk shopping. Bella rolls her eyes but goes along willingly. I reluctantly let her hand go as they walk in front of me. We pass a few students I recognise but do not know personally. I am disgusted when their thoughts turn to my Bella and Alice, one a tall guy who represents to football team is leering at both of them and imagining both of them with him at the same time. I push past the girls and drag Bella with me, my arm firmly around her waist letting it be known she belongs to me. I might as well have peed on her to stake my claim, but I knew from his thoughts he had read me loud and clear. Alice tittered behind us saying "Edward you really are going to have to handle other mens thought better than that if you don't want to come across to Bella as a caveman". She really didn't understand that I couldn't listen to other boys/men think about my mate in that way. Bella raised her hand to my cheek and looked into me eyes saying " its only you love, its only ever been you and will only ever be you" she kisses me briefly before going to her class.


	9. Chapter 9

1

CHAPTER NINE

I don't see her again till the end of school, the sun appeared around lunchtime and we had to stay indoors. Bella went to the canteen with Angela. I realised something whilst waiting at my car, I hadn't hunted that morning before school I didn't have time and I realised again I really didn't need to. Bella's blood would always be potent to me but somewhere along the line I had lost its importance and love had taken over. I could never and would never hurt her in that way. Me a vampire can honestly say that she means more to me than blood, quite a profound statement I believe for one of our kind. When she arrived she kiss my cheek and got in the car. I had to tell her that I was gong away for the weekend. It was time to repay Emmett for keeping quiet so me, Em and Jasper were heading deep into the rockies tonight until Sunday. It would hurt me being away from her. I would need to re familiarise myself with her scent before I could kiss or spend the night with her. I would not her I would be back on Sunday evening and slip into her room unseen. Once I was comfortable I would slip between her sheets and get naked with her. Sounded like a plan to me.

When we got to Bella's we went inside Charlie (chief Swans real name) wasn't due back till at least six so had a few hours to say goodbye. I told her my travel plans and it pained me to see her expression change when she realised we could not be together again until school on Monday. She was trying to put a brave face on but I could see deep down she was missing me already. I pulled her into my arms and declared my undying love to her. I knew she felt the same way I just couldn't understand why and how she could love someone like me. We are on the sofa getting pretty passionate when I realise we should probably take this upstairs incase her father decides to come home early or the window cleaner comes. She laughs and slaps me on the arm and tugs me up the steps. Our clothes are off and in a pile on the floor in seconds. My already hard cock is twitching in anticipation of a visit from its favourite hand. We crawl onto the bed kissing and touching as we go. The scent of sex from both of us is electrifying in the air I wonder if Bella is as aware of it as I am. Dare I ask her, no I don't want to ruin the moment. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. Her hands are all over me and I groan with acute pleasure, then she slips from my grasp and heads below my waistline. Before |I can react she licks my cock on the end and slips it into her delectable mouth. I dare not move and if Bella isn't very very careful she will definitely get more than she bargained for. The sensation was overwhelming, I thought our previous sex sessions were incredible but oh my god it just keeps getting better. She slides me in and out of her hot little mouth, sucking and tugging in all the right places it is absolute heaven. She cannot fit me all in and works the remainder by hand. I don't want to hurt her but I need to hold her head and guide her. Jesus can life get any better I think to myself, no wonder Em walks around at home with a constant grin on his face. I let go of her head incase I lose control and push too hard aware of what damage I could do to her. I bury my hands in the bed beneath me clenching my fists aware of sheets ripping below me. I cannot stop my reaction. My tentative hold on reality is coming to a blissful end. I warn Bella but she refuses to move and sucks even harder, I explode into her mouth, my cum slipping down her throat I have to stop myself from pounding into her mouth to ensure she drinks every last drop of my juices. She lifts herself off me and looks up into my eyes, I am only just coming back down from my orgasm and she has the most incredible smile of her beautiful face. She appears to be quite proud of herself. I pull her in for a kiss and can taste myself on her it's a pure kiss but filled with such emotion I am sure if I could cry I would.

"Oh Bella you give me such joy I could never have imagined that I would feel as I do today a year ago. Thank you so very much for loving me, for wanting to be with me, for wanting to give me pleasure and to let me pleasure you" Talking of that its your turn now. I pull her under me as I slowly kiss every inch of her body, her face, lips, eyes, neck, throat the list continues. I linger a while on her breasts kissing and suckling one whilst kneading and caressing the other. She writhes under my touch moaning my name louder and louder. With Charlie out we don't need to keep quiet which in itself is sexy. I slowly head south and find her dripping in anticipation of me. I work with my fingers at first rubbing her clit until she is screaming and sobbing under me I then insert two fingers slowly into her hot centre. She pulsates against them and urges me on to move deeper and faster within her. My cock is rock hard and ready again. The trouble and I use the word trouble loosely with being a vampire in love is you don't loose your erection even after an incredible orgasm or over use. The want and need are there all the time. As we don't sleep we get to put our prowess to good use overnight. I grow braver and decide I want to taste her. I position myself between her legs. She is so far gone she is blissfully unaware of what I am about to do. I start first flicking my tongue on her clit and then I suckle it as I would her nipple rolling my tongue over and over the most sensitive nub. She grabs my hair and thrashes against me pushing my head closer to her hot centre. She is now imitating the actual sex act she is lifting her hips off the bed to meet my every thrust. My tongue slips into her wet folds and I lap her delicious nectar. I can feel her pressure building and as she cums my mouth is filled with even more of her juices. I help her ride out her orgasm by licking and nuzzling whilst jerking off myself. I keep my cum away from her entrance. I am sure vampires cannot have children but I do not know if the venom inside my semen would harm her so better to be safe than sorry.

We spend the next hour or so just enjoying each other. We are naked together and our cuddling leads to several more intense orgasm on both out parts. Even I am drained, I am ready to hunt not because I want Bella's blood but because I need to regain my strength which she has taken from me. She laughs when I tell her I don't have the energy to run to Canada. I hope our time together today goes some small way in alleviating the pain of my absence. We get dressed reluctantly and make our way downstairs. As I get ready to leave we kiss passionately in the hallway, our bodies entwined our hands on each other and in each others hair. Even an outsider could tell we were lovers. Because my mind was otherwise occupied I did not hear Chief Swan arrive home. Only his enraged "what the hell are you doing to my daughter" got my attention. His face is puce and he is visibly shaking and his right hand is very close to his gun. Bella comes to my rescue. " Dad Edward is just kissing me goodbye I did tell you we were dating now didn't I?" He stomped passed us and I pulled bella out the front door with me. "Thank god he didn't come home any earlier" I say. I had visions of his reaction to me giving his daughter an incredible orgasm from oral sex or Bella giving me head. He may question the ripped sheets anyway. We walk to my car hand in hand, both reluctant to let the other go." I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning" I say. I give Bella another swift kiss and hug her close to me " I am really going to miss you my love. I love you more than you could ever know." She sighs and hold her hand to my cold cheek and states simply " I feel exactly the same way as you. I love you Edward" I have to leave or I never would. Its just so hard...


	10. Chapter 10

1CHAPTER TEN

Em's jeep is packed and ready to go when I arrive home. I know I smell like a sex factory again but nothing and no one is going to make me feel bad about the last four hours of my life. I walk in as if on air. Em snorts a bit and Jasper rolls his eyes. I'll be ready in ten I tell then grinning from ear to ear. In less than ten minutes I am ready. I am still worn out from my earlier exertions and am pleased to learn we'll drive most of the way and run only once we reach the forest areas. Talk in the car is casual and not pointed at Bella and I. I am thankful for this, I am too damn happy right now to get mad at anyone. I think Em realises my feelings for Bella re real and what I experiencing right now has been a long time coming. I had waited nearly a hundred years for her. Shw was so worth the wait.

The Rockies are breathtakingly beautiful, snow covered peaks and dense forests, brimming with all sorts of lovely prey. Jasper has been doing his homework to ensure that a weekend hunting here would not impact on the ecology. We set off following Jasper who has created a route for us to keep to. Less chance of human contact by doing it this way although all three of us could handle running in to hikers or campers along the way. My mobile phone was on silent I'd asked Alice to keep an eye on Bella just from a distance to make sure she came to no harm. The text was from Bella it read simply I love you and I miss . My heart swelled with pride. Em caught up to me and pulled my phone out of my hand "thought I said no girls this weekend" he grizzled. He read the message said "ah sweet and promptly turned my phone off and put it in is pocket. I sighed shaking my head I was still too much in love to be bothered by Emmett today. Several mountain lion and grizzly bears later we were swimming at a pictureseque pool deep in the mountains. I had remembered to bring my camera and took a few shots of the stunning scenery. Bella would love me to show here where I had been. Maybe one day we could come here together and spend a few quiet days enjoying the scenery and each other. I was tugged into the pool and barely had time to put the camera down before fun and frolicks between brothers took over. It was really good to be spending some quality time with my brothers I had missed this. I forget when we stopped doing this and why. We promised to all make time for each other in the future. Jazz and Em wanted a monthly boys only trip but I didn't want to be away from Bella so often and we finally agreed on quarterly trip for the whole weekend and monthly day trips to hunt. They asked me about Bella and what attracted me to her. I found it really hard to explain. I just happened, hit me like a tonne of bricks in the heart and in the groin. They both laughed, having met their mates some years ago I wondered if they could understand my obsession with Bella. Thy knew exactly how I feel.

Our time together drew to a close Em moaned because I wanted to be back by midnight Sunday, he called me pussylicked. I had to laugh I actually think I might be. Once back at home I download the shots from my camera and decide to email them to Bella so she can see I was thinking about her the whole time. I write a short note to go with the attachment along the lines. Here is where we went is was incredibly beautiful it reminded me of you. I hope someday to take you back to this place so that we can enjoy it together.

After a quick shower and carefully chosen clothes I head out. A voice in the dark says 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'. Its Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

1CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Swan house was once again bathed in darkness, however the Chief wasn't as settle as I'd hoped. Something at work was keeping him from resting properly. He was asleep just not in REM, could I be silent enough I wondered. I needed an hour or so to re acquaint myself with all that is Bella. I go for it and settle onto the chair by her bed. I lean near to her smelling her strawberry and fressia shampoo, her blood says a sultry hello. The monster within me is awake but it is not nearly as bad as I had feared. No venom came into my mouth and I could breathe deeply next to her without reaction. I slowly got undressed listening for Charlie he seemed more relaxed now and in a deeper sleep.

I slid into Bella's bed, slipped under the covers and put my arms around her. I was shocked she slept tonight in nothing but knickers if you could call them that, A navy blue thong delicately covered it black lace starred out at me. If I was in control before I certainly wasn't now. An erection to the magnitude of granite pulsated between my legs. It would have been so easy to slip my cock deep into her wet folds. Were we ready for this next step or was I just kidding myself.

She turned slowly murmuring my name her arms went straight around my neck pulling me closer. You're back early. Lovely. She kissed me tenderly with so much emotion it took my non existent breath away. Soon our kisses became laboured and much more passionate. Her thong disappeared in a flash and she giggled in my ear "miss me did you?" We were grinding into each other our sexes so close we could easily slip into full intercourse. I didn't want to do this here with Charlie in the next room. I remembered our afternoon alone and made the decision that when Bella made love properly for the first time it would not be a fumble between her sheets trying to keep quiet incase Charlie heard. I would plan something extra special. Bella we ahve to stop right now I whisper in her ear. "Why" she moans. Charlie is restless and I don't want to get caught in your bed when he reacted so violently to me kissing you on Friday afternoon. This got her attention, she sat up. "Will you stay and hold me" she asks her voice almost breaking. "What is wrong darling" I ask her. I just missed you she says simply and I don't want to let you go home tonight or any other night". I hug her tightly telling her how much I missed her and wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. We made a pact, other than the quarterly boys weekend we would spend every night together. I would get Alice to arrange sleepovers at our house with Charlie. My family would gladly leave us alone to get some privacy. Charlie needn't know a thing. I could arrange our special night at my house and I could arrange it to happen soon. I kept that secret from her. I put my boxers back on and made Bella put on PJ's. I didn't need anymore temptations tonight. We cuddled up together and held each other like our lives depended on it. Neither of us were aroused any more our discussion had placed all our cards on the table. We were emotional and just needed to be with each other. Our weekend apart had really brought home to both of us that we were in this for the long haul. Bella was soon asleep and I snuggled into her hair, kissing her gently throughout the night.

Charlie was up early, grizzly and did consider waking Bella to get him some breakfast. When almost at her door he changed his mind and headed downstairs. He left soon after opting to get breakfast at the diner.

I let Bella sleep for another hour before waking her with gentle kisses along her jawline. Instantly she was aroused and on me. I had no time to react, I was still only in my boxers and her hands were now shoving these down past my hips and onto the floor. My now throbbing cock jumped into Bella's eager hands. A quick calculation in my head told me we could spare half an hour if Bella came to my house to let me get changed. A quick nod in agreement and we were soon occupied in more carnal pleasures. Had I really forgotten the feel of her tongue on my cock since Friday I must have because what she is doing to me now is nothing like I have ever experienced before. We were in the 69 position to save time something I never wanted to do when I was like this with Bella however I do recognise that sometimes needs must. I too was getting greedy wanting more and more from her reactions to my tongue on her clit and inside her hot wet centre. Making love with this girl was not something I ever wanted to rush. She was like a fine wine and should be appreciated for as long as possible. We both came at the same time screaming each others name, panting and laughing. It was only six fifty am and we were noisier than class of five year old watching the Teletubbies. We collapse and let our breathing get back to normal. " You Mr Cullen are going to be the death of me" she says laughing. 'I have to ask Miss Swan on whom have you been practising your oral techniques". She gasps and whips my ass as she runs past me heading to the shower. I am very tempted to follow her but resist and get dressed and wait for her.


	12. Chapter 12

1

CHAPTER TWELVE

At my house Esme makes Bella breakfast while I have a shower, something I am told I need because in Emmetts head he is saying I smell like Bella sex. Hot Bella sex. I run up the stairs to have my shower laughing that maybe he is jealous. I'm done and dressed in less than five minutes, today I opt for Khakis and a cream pullover. Even I recognise that I look okay. As I turn into the kitchen Bella drops her muffin and just sits and stares at me mouth wide open. Alice who has joined her in the kitchen laughs out loud and Esme's smirk make me wonder what so going on. "Are you okay Bella" I ask. "Of course she is" replies Alice." She's just got an eyeful of her super hot boyfriend looking even hotter than ever". "Are you really going to school looking like that" Bella asks shyly? "You are gonna have them drooling all over you. How will I cope or even protect you" she sighs. I walk up to her and nuzzle her neck. " Don't be silly love, you are over reacting" Humph is all I get in response. Is Bella really worried about me and other girls. No surely not. We head to school with Alice in tow for moral support. The car park is filling up when we get there and Bella may have been right. As soon as I'm out of the car I hear several girls thoughts and they were not clean and wholesome more like downright dirty and embarrassing. Eyes seemed to follow me across the car park. "Told you" Bella said quietly. I pull her into me and kiss her gently on the lips. " Only you Bella only you forever."

My only class with Bella is right before lunch, it means with the lunch break we get to spend two good hours together in the middle of the day. I had to have a short sharp conversation with a girl called Lauren Mallory who cornered me on the way out of Fine Arts, the classroom was a bit secluded anyway and when I found myself alone with the door shut and Laurens fake breasts being thrust against my chest I panicked. I yelled at her and called her things I would never normally call a girl, however today was different becuase I was scarred to death that Bella would find out and I'd lose her and that couldn't happen. Luckily for me Alice had seen my dilemma and quickly despatched Rose to the rescue. Rose breezed through the door and shoved Lauren against the wall. " What do you think you are doing with my brother skank?" Rose asked. "Do you want me to tell his girlfriend Bella what you have done so that her and all her friends will ostracize you from your usual group of friends." "No" Lauren said " I'm sorry its just that he looks so scrummy today". Bella had been right. I swiftly went home to change. Her only reaction to my change of clothes was the raising of her right eyebrow. She never said a word. I found out from Alice later she knew all about the Lauren incident and didn't want to add to my embarrassment further.


	13. Chapter 13

1

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I was a little worried about Charlie he wasn't sleeping at all well and he was staying at work till all hours Bella hardly saw him and when she or I did his mood was black. I needed to know he was okay for Bella's sake. I did some listening around the station and found out that here had been two unexplained killings locally something unheard of in over 50 years. I ran home to talk to Carlisle. He was aware and like me concerned. Alice searched her mind to see if she could pinpoint anything that would help. She did find something and it didn't help infact it couldn't have been much worse. Alice saw two Volturi guard members sneaking around spying on our family, Carlisle had always worried we were too large and wondered if Aro the Volturi leader saw us as a threat. We weren't of course we just wanted to be left in peace to live out our existence in the way we had chosen. The trouble with this is my families gifts. My mind reading, Alice's visions, Jasper's mood swaying. I knew from past experience Aro wanted all of us in his guard. Things were complicated even more now with Bella. Humans were not supposed to know of our existence and it was punishable by death. I had to ensure the guard snooping on us did not find out about Bella. They were most definitely responsible for the two deaths locally. How could we get them to leave us alone?

I decided to tell Bella the truth. I hated keeping secrets from her. I had no idea what her reaction would be. "Change me" she said just like that just like it was an everyday occurrence. I could feel myself getting angry I pinched the bridge of my nose and told her to not be stupid. Maybe I used the wrong word yeah I definitely did coz she went for me like a screaming banshee. Flung every single difference we had ever had in our seven months together straight back at me. She cried and shouted and walked away I struggled to get her to come back and talk to me some more. I apologised profusely for my choice of words and tried in vain to make her understand that what she was asking was way off my radar. She read into this that I didn't love her enough to spend the rest of eternity with her. Of course I did and I would gladly change her tomorrow if that was what it was all about. She hadn't thought about the three days of change when you feel like you are burning at the stake. She hadn't consider not seeing her family or friends ever again, nor had she consider that she would be a newborn and for the first twelve months would do anything and I mean anything for blood. How did I make her understand that I would do anything to protect her, die for her if necessary but I could not take away her human life no matter how much I wanted to do just that. I promised to stay with her throughout her human life, she wasn't happy with that and rattled on about me not wanting her when she was old. Humans are so fickle I find so often all they build hteir lives on are how good someone looks or how good their body is. What about the person I want to shout, what about having things in common what about friendship. I knew Bella was not like that but she was desperately fighting to believe my love for her. The episode with Lauren had proved that. We were not going to resolve anything today our emotions were too high. I stayed with Bella all night and we just held each other. I had planned our special night for the next weekend but decided to postpone. The timing had to be perfect for this and now was definitely not the right time. Bella slept but not soundly I wondered if her dreams were about me or something more sinister.

Charlie was never going to find the killer, Carlisle had called Aro and requested a meeting with the two guards. They were due at our house at hours which meant tonight I could not stay with Bella. I hated breaking my promise. We had since our pact spent every agreed night together. Tonight I would slip away when she was asleep. Luckily for me Bella was out like a light her restlessness of the past few nights had taken their toll. It gave me a good couple of hours in her arms before having to make my way home. When I arrived the whole family were gathered and waiting. Emmett keen to start a fight, Jazz trying to keep a lid on all of us. At promptly the doorbell rang. Waiting for an invite in were Jane and Alec twins. Evil to the core and very powerful. They had been doing Aro's dirty work for years now. Their gifts legendary among our kind. Jane made other feel pain. It was all in the mind but could debilitate in seconds. Alec's gift was more subtle no less deadly. He could cut of feeling from anything. Breathing, hearing sight whatever he chose to do. I had met them both once before on a trip to Volterra with Carlisle some 50 years ago. We were touring Europe and Carlisle wanted to pay his respects to his oldest friends of our kind. From the off could tell Jane coveted me and hated the fact that I could read her mind. Alec was indifferent as he was to most didn't like the fact that I had refused Aro's invitation to join the Volturi guard.

Neither of them looked any different but then again neither did we although some would say my cold calculating stare was less these days because of my love for Bella. I am sure it is only visible to those who know me well. We get down to discuss why they are here and what they want. Aro did not elaborate over the phone. My still heart drops from my chest when they mention they are aware we have been spending time with a human. I immediately speak upand say we do this everyday n school and have for many years without issue. Jane turns to me and says " but you do not spend every night in all your class mates beds do you Edward". I am stunned they have been hanging around a lot longer than I thought if they knew Bella and I were together. "What are your intentions for the girl"? Alec asks. "In what way do you mean"I ask already knowing the answer. Before he could say anything else I continue "it os intention to marry her as soon as she will agree to it". Gasps come from my family but not Alice she is smiling already knowing of my plans for the lovely Bella. They want to know if it is my intention to change her before or after the wedding. I tell them truthfully that the timing has yet to be decided. They leave satisfied for now stating they will be back to check at a later date.

After they have gone Esme screeches and flies into my arms "oh Edward are you really going to marry Bella" " well I haven't asked her yet but I fully intend to". Many slaps on the back later I am heading out of the door back to Bella when Alice stops me. 'Its not going to be easy convincing her to marry you Edward her family is anti marriage and she has being brought up to believe it is un necessary' " I know" I say with a heavy sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

1

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Its just after 05.00 and I slip un noticed or so I thought back into Bella's bed and her warm welcoming arms. I'm shocked when moments after I arrive she says " where have you been Cullen hope you aren't cheating on me" I grab her ass and kiss her until she is breathless. " good job she says with a sigh and snuggles down in my arms until morning. Charlie is gone when Bella awakes and she drags me into the shower with her. I'm not really complaining its just her shower is over the bath and pokey whilst mine is a wet room with several multiple jets coming from a variety of directions. Perfect. Especially for a guy who is setting the mood to propose to his beloved. That apart, our hour in Bella's shower is well spent washing and kissing and plenty of oral from both of us. We laugh a lot and Bella has her Ipod in the docking station so music is also blasting out of her room. We stagger back to her room giggling and touching and kissing as we go, both wearing only the skimpiest of towels. In the room we come face to face with Charlie. How did I not hear him coming back I think to myself. He leans over Bella's bed and picks up my boxers, jeans and t shirt. Bella starts to explain that we had not had sex. Charlie's face is purple and getting a little blue I am afraid he will pass out if he doesn't breathe soon. He turns back to us and passes me my clothes, "get dressed and meet me downstairs both of you". He slams Bella's bedroom door shut and stalks off down the stairs muttering something along the lines of 'never in all my worst nightmares did I expect to come home and find my daughter naked in the shower with a boy, never in all my days on the force have I wanted to shoot someone as badly as I do right now. God you could tell by their faces what they'd been up to. I may be old but I can still remember what it was like to be 17. I need to know they are being safe, responsible. God how do have ' the talk with your 17 year old daughter and her 17 year old boyfriend who just got caught.'

Charlie rings Carlisle and Esme and asks them to meet us at Bella's house. He then rings the school and tells Mrs Cope that Bella and I will be in later this morning after some private family business. I hope no one else is in the office when that message was relaid coz it read all over Edward Cullen knocked up Bella Swan.

The atmosphere in Bella's room is scary, she is catatonic and non responsive. She dresses and we walk down stairs hand in hand. Chairs have been placed around the dining table I knew my parents had been summoned. No one spoke Bella wouldn't look at me or hold my hand in Charlie's presence. A bit late for that were my initial thoughts. Carlisle and Esme arrived and were greeted by a sullen Charlie who thanked them for coming and directed them to the dining room. When they saw Bella and I there they knew what was coming I could read both their thoughts and I had to look away coz Esme was tittering 'oh Edward did you get caught" I would never live this down. Alice already knew for sure and will have blabbed to the rest of them. Charlie went on to describe in graphic detail what he had come home to find. Bella was a permanent shade of red. I tried to explain that yes we showered together but we did not have sex. Charlie went on to describe our flushed faces upon entering the room and stated quite obviously what we had been up to. I was left with no alternative but to tell the truth. I explained in detail that Bella and I had not had intercourse yet but acknowledged we were taking part in oral sex on a regular basis. We were in love and need to be close. Bella groaned from my side knowing what I had explained in my innocence had made things ten times worse. Charlie knowing his daughter was having sex was bad enough but Charlie knowing his daughter was sucking her boyfriend's dick whilst he eats her pussy is an whole other matter. Once again I looked at Charlie and he was puce. Carlisle tried to be reasonable stating that at least we had considered this enough to not want to get pregnant. Bella and I were asked to leave the room while the parents discussed the way in which this would be handled. Little did Charlie know I could hear every word.

We stepped outside Bella looked at me and said ' did you really have to tell Charlie and I suck you off regularly and then add that you repay me by eating my pussy. Oh Edward if we are allowed to see each other before I am 40 it will be a miracle. Because I knew whay had been agreed I squeezed her hand and stated with conviction that ' nothing and no one would keep us from being together'. I loved my optimism. We were called back in to hear the verdict.

1. Chaperoned visits only at Charlie's and my house between the hours of 6-10

2. Carlisle and Esme to ensure that Edward remain at home in his own bed every night from now on

3. Bella had to spend more time with her friends and live a little outside Edward.

4. Bella could on nights when the Cullen boys went camping stay over with Alice and Esme for a sleep over as long as she returned the minute Edward arrived home.

That was it that was our punishment. We had gotten off lightly, in fact I was ecstatic Charlie had given Bella the okay to stay over at ours with Alice, he thought us Cullen boys went camping every other weekend. Now I could arrange my special weekend with Bella fuck her senseless then ask her to marry me in that order. I knew Carlisle would only make me stay at home for about a week and then I could spend every night with Bella again. I would just have to ensure I kept my Charlie guard up from now on. I felt the need to speak. " Sir Chief Swan I would just like to say that I love your daughter more than my own life and I would never disrespect her in anyway. I apologise sincerely for disrespecting your home and you by my actions." Charlie muttered something about nice too see a boy brought up well enough to know when to apologise and said my actions would see if I was telling the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

1CHAPTER FIFTEEN

We went to school Bella wasn't talking, she wasn't aware of the real sleep overs at mine and I would surprise her this weekend with just that. The anticipated teasing wasn't forthcoming I guess Alice had had words with Em and Rose before we got to school. In Em's mind I could see he felt for me along the lines of bummer getting caught with your pants down. I grimaced so he knew I understood Bella still wasn't talking on the way home from school so I dropped her off and left. I didn't visit that night choosing to give her some space. The next morning her truck as gone when I arrived to pick her up. The house was empty, now I was getting pissed. She avoided me at school and didn't come to the canteen at lunch. Angela Weber nodded to me and gave me the stick with it look. Alice was my saviour she had spoken to Bella and told me how she was feeling. You have to understand Edward Bella is mortified by what happened she isn't the sort of girl who can just move on from this she needs time and patience. Maybe my fuck fest planned for the weekend isn't such a good idea just now I concede. Alice agrees and we decide that I will go hunting with the boys and Alice will stay with Bella and talk to her. She doesn' t attend Biology and I'm thrown a bit when mr Banner asks me where she is. Admitting I do not know is painful and Mike Newton loves every minute of my discomfort. Angela enlightens the teacher saying Bella went home ill.

At the end of school I'm just about to set off to see Bella when Alice appears and tells me she doesn't want to see me right now. I'm stunned I cannot believe she would reject me over this. Alice tells me all she sees right now is her father watching you both give and receive head. Me and my big mouth I sigh. " Thats what got you into trouble in the first place" Alice giggles.

We head home, I'll be spending a fair amount of time here now. I run straight up to my room. I send Bella a text. I love you and I miss you. Within minutes one comes back saying Sorry, I love and miss you too. After reading this I know we will be okay eventually. I don't see Bella for near on a week and it nearly killed me. It felt like I'd died all over again. Charlie had even been on the phone to Esme wanting to know why I hadn't been around, Esme had told him of Bella's sensitivity and explained how sad and lost I was. He'd actually agreed to talk to her .I hoped it would not make things worse.

Our boys weekend away is subdued because of me, I miss her like hell and I ache to hold her in my arms once again. I hope she'll like my surprise. I had Alice and Esme order a huge queen size bed for my room so when she visited she could sleep there. When we arrive back on Sunday tea time I am excited to see Bella's truck still parker outside. I rush in and Alice tells me she is waiting for me in my room and we have twenty minutes before Charlie gets here. I run at vampire speed to my bedroom. It looks so different with the bed in place, more feminine somehow even though the colours I'd chosen of burgundy and gold were pretty unisex. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I feel her small delicate hand slip into mine from behind. Her scent is amazing I have missed it and her so very much. She doesn't let me turn instead she pulls herself close to my back and side. "Hey" she say quietly "I've really really missed you Edward and I'm really sorry for treating you so badly"" Shhhhhhhh" I say pulling her round into my awaiting arms "what does it all matter as long as we are okay and together."It feels so good to have her in my arms I nuzzle her hair taking a deep breath of her strawberry shampoo. "I love the bed, but you didn't have to" "Oh yes I did" I explain that I have great plans for that bed and us. She blushes, oh how I have missed her blushes. "Promise me Bella that whatever difficulty we face in the future whatever life throws at us we will handle it together sort it out together"" I can't stand to be without you again ever." " I know Edward and I agree she sobs I've been so silly but I just couldn't face you". "It was my Dad that brought me to my senses you know, he came into my room on evening last week and slammed the door saying that it you can sleep with who you want have oral sex with who you want but please Bella just sort things out with Edward he is miserable without you and other than being a tad too honest has done nothing wrong. I told him how I could see him watching us doing all sorts of sexual stuff and couldn' t face you. He was pretty awesome, puce in colour but awesome in talking it all through with me. He's even agreed that you can stay over on the nights he is working the nightshift. I guess sucking you off is better than me being hurt by an intruder." "Wow" I say" now I'll have visions of him watching us have sex." We both laugh. "Come on lets get you down stairs and chaperoned before he arrives to pick you up". " He staying for tea Edward and then he's off to work the night shift that is why my truck is here." I grin from ear to ear " really" " really" Bella says kissing me gently on the lips letting out a small sigh as we walk to the stairs. I think all my Christmas' have come at once.


	16. Chapter 16

1

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Charlie coming to tea was an experience in itself. It meant the we all had to eat and act like normal human beings. Em was beside himself, last time he ate human food he was so sick after he hadn't been able to have sex with Rose for over a month. He had seated himself near the tv and was watching a game something I knew he had in common with Charlie I was hoping if they got into the game that was on Charlie wouldn't notice Emmett not eating. We'll have to play it by ear. Bella was in the kitchen helping Esme when he arrived I let him. He leaned him to hug me which in itself is weird, I guess I was being welcomed to the Swan family. If he only knew I was one of the undead and wanted to keep his daughter with me throughout eternity. All in all it went rather well. The girls had prepared a buffet so it was much easier to disguise our not eating. Charlie ate loads and Esme packed him up and bag to take to work with him that night with lots of extras for his colleagues.

Soon it is 20.30 hours and Charlie's shift starts in half an hour. Everyone says goodbye as Bella and I walk him to his police cruiser. My arm is loose around Bella's waist I know Charlie has noticed. " So Edward you lock my place up good and proper before you turn in tonight. There should be no need for dead bolts with a fit young guy like you inside. I'll be home by 07.00 in the morning, look after my girl for me" he says as he gets in the car. Charlie is on nightshift for a whole week. Oh boy I hope Bella's bed is able to take the stick it is about to get. Back inside Carlisle asks " did I hear correctly Charlie has given you his permission to stay with Bella whilst he is on nights this week." "Yup" I say nonchalantly.

It was a real shame we had school tomorrow. I packed a small holdall with enough clothes for the whole week I did not plan on leaving Bella's side even for a moment. Well maybe to hunt while she eats or something I'm sure we'll work it out.

We head to Casa Swan in Bella 's beaten up old truck it cannot go over 55mph or the engine dies I have begged bella to let me buy her something new and more her. A sexy Audi or a MX2. She won' t hear of it. She has agreed when the truck is no more I can help her look for a new car. Look my arse I think. We eventually arrive and take our stuff inside. Charlie has left a note telling me to make myself at home. .He really is trying and it humbes me to think he trusts me with his daughter even knowing that if not tonight some night soon I am going to fuck her brains out. Whilst this may sound crude it is not meant in this way, I ove Bella with all that I am and fully intend to propose to her straight after she was cum from her longest orgasm pulsating around my now hard cock. I need to fuck Bella before I can think of it as making love, we are both too frustrated to take our time on the first time. It needs to be hard and fast and dirty as hell. Once we have caught our breath we can start again and really take our time with each other and make love as it should be sensuous, romantic and a two way participation. After that I plan to propose. I have the ring in my holdall just incase. I do not know if tonight will be about sex or just being together. I honestly don't mind either way. I am just so glad to be here with her again.

"Shall we go up" she asks shyly "Edward have you brought condoms?"

"Why would we need condoms love I am a vampire we cannot have children"."You can't but I can" she says quietly. I go ring Carlisle to check. He assures me no vampire can father children and that my semen poses no threat to Bella's health the small amount of venom contained within the seminal fluid is soon absorbed by the bodies natural defenses. It all sounds a bit too clinical to me but I have to laugh when Carlisle ends his call with an 'enjoy yourselves'.


	17. Chapter 17

1

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Bella is in the bathroom I undress and get into bed I was undecided if to leave my boxers on. I decided against it. I hope Bella doesn't see it as too much pressure. She enters the room and swiftly turns out the light, I can see she is wearing a skimpy black thing that looks like one of Alice's concoctions. As she gets closer to the bed she start flirting abit lifting her leg up asking if I like what I see. It is all I can do to contain myself. As she gets closer I manage to get hold of her black nightie and strip in from her in one tug. She is shocked and looks down and the rag on the floor stating in her own indignant tone " I liked that Edward and do you know how much that cost". I laugh pulling her to me. " I liked it too rather too much hence its current status." She laughed with me and we fall back onto her bed together.

My erection is poking he tummy, she looks down and smiles, I pull her to me "I do not want oral sex from you yet tonight Bella." She gulps and knows exactly what I am saying. She nods her head in agreement, I kiss her with all that I am, I can smell her arousal, I have missed it so much. Plundering her mouth and leaving her breathless and begging for more is exactly how I want her.

We both know that there will be pain when her hymen is broken and even blood. I have prepared myself as much as I can to deal with this by spending time with Bella in a state of undress whilst she is on her period. The first few times were difficult, it lessened with time. I hope I can ignore that again tonight. She is ready, I am ready, I part her soft white thighs and move my fingers into the folds just making sure she is wet enough to ease me in.

I position myself above her. " I Love You with all that I am Bella Swan" I tell her as I push my way inside her hot wet centre. God she is so tight I have to go slowly not only for her but for me too. It would be so easy right now to forgot who I am and let lust take over pound into her until she is broken and bleeding then the monster would take over and I would drain her. I am so much better than that I love ths girl she is my life and she is giving herself to me no questions asked. I ease real slow further into Bella, I feel her barrier pop and she winces in pain. I want to pull out but she is holing me in place for dear life. "Give me second baby" she says and I know she needs time to adjust to my size and for the pleasure to take over the pain. When she is ready she starts to move, slowly lifting her hips to encourage me deeper. It feels absolutely fucking wonderful as I am now buried deep inside her to my hilt. We move together her setting the pace I constantly check she is okay. She is moaning my name and writhing under me, I can feel the tension building in her stomach she is ready. "Are you ready to cum with me" I ask her kissing her with a passion I didn't know I was capable of. "Oh Edward she screams yes yes" I pick up my pace as she tips over the edge and pulsates around my cock squeezing it, begging it to give her what she wants the most and it does just that. I spill my load deep inside her, and my cock twitching and pulsing in its release she goes over the edge again and again. I continue to pump into her. "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I scream as I collapse on top of her whilst making sure I protect her from my vampire weight.

"Shit Cullen you could have warned me you were about to blow my mind. I think I've died and gone to heaven" she says snuggling into my hard icy side. What do you do for an encore" she asks. "Cheeky girl" I say play slapping her delightful bottom which is on full show.

Our oral sex sessions were mind blowing enough but this took things to a whole new level. I ran to the bathroom and got Bella some warm water in a bowl and a towel so I could cleanse her and see how much damage I had done. I hoped to god she would be okay. As she sat up I noticed her wince. "Edward will you stop with the worry wart, we knew this would be difficult, I think for a first attempt we did remarkably well. Now stop grouching and get on with wiping and soothing so we can get back to more important matters"

. More important matters, nothing was more important to me than Bella being okay. There was only a smudge of blood the bed sheet had taken most of that, a little bruising on her inner thighs and she said her pelvic bone felt sore. That put paid to my other plans for the night but we had all week. I also had to work out that if we had oral sex and intercourse during the same session would I really blow her mind or could too many orgasm's damage her in any way. The intensity of what I had felt tonight plus the feel of Bella's mouth round my cock was too much to even think about never mind participate in. Bathing done Bella curled up around me and promptly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I lay next to her totally content and blissfully happy knowing that I could satisfy my girl in every way she wanted except one. I couldn't turn her into a vampire.


	18. Chapter 18

1CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Bella stirs several times but never really wakes up until about 03.00 when she decides she needs a human minute and heads to the bathroom. I had been reading before she woke but decided to put the book down incase she wanted to talk. When she came back into the room she was grinning like cat that got the cream. I wondered what she had been up to or what she had in mind. Bella was naked and it didn't seem to bother her, she slowly crawled up the bed towards me. I sat amused, I loved this side of Bella slightly awkward, trying to be seductive and sexy as hell. She reached me and pulled me to her wrapping her arms and legs around my naked hard body. She sighs and leans in for a kiss. I don't disappoint her, our kiss starts tenderly but soon begins to build into something that promises much more. Our tongues fight for dominance, we both concede and take it turns to lead. I nuzzle and her neck and throat groaning as she nibbles along my shoulder. " Are you sure you are okay to continue with round two" I ask her. "More than ready and very willing" is her answer.

She crawls slowly down my body, nipping and sucking as she goes. She pays particular attention to my nipples with her tongue whilst her hands move even lower. I am in heaven once again and lay back enjoying the immense feelings of pleasure coarsing through my supposedly dead body. Bella reaches her destination my cock and giggles as she kisses the head licking off my pre cum before taking as much as she can her in mouth. She suckles, nibbles and bites all along my hard shaft. She has learnt so quickly from my reactions what to do and how to do it. She is pumping my cock in and out of her mouth now at a rapid rate I know I am nearly there. "Bella love do you want me to cum in your mouth or shall we change positions?" I manage to say. She answers by sucking me harder and pumping the base of my shaft. My hands hold her head guiding her in and out I can't hold on any longer and with stars and fireworks going off in my head I explode inside her mouth, I can feel her swallow every drop. As my thrusts subside she licks me clean and places a delicate kiss on my end.

I pull her back to me and kiss her until she is breathless. "You are incredible" I tell her and I cannot believe you love me as much as I love you. "You deserve to be treated like a Queen, now lay back and enjoy what I am going to do to you". With a giggle she flops back and opens her legs to me. Laughing at her brazen display I place myself between her open legs but stay at her head kissing her until even my head starts to spin. I slowly move my lips along her jaw, to her neck where I suckle and nip. I gather from her reaction she likes it. I wonder what she will say in the morning when she sees that I have left my mark on her for all to see. Her body arches off the bed as I reach her breasts and pay homage to her hard nipples. I love to twirl my tongue around them and their reaction to my mouth and tongue is enough to take even my breath away. My hands stroke her and continue south over her stomach, soon I find the triangle of neatly cropped hair between her legs. I slip a finger into her folds and can immediately feel she is ready for me. I pull out and find her clit after a couple of strokes she is screaming my name and pulling on my hair. I manage to get out of her grasp and lower myself and my mouth into her wet heat. My tongue and fingers work in combination to bring Bella to a frenzy. She gyrates and writhes above me and is begging me for something. Her reward is an orgasm so intense it ripples through her for what seems like hours. She pulsates around my tongue and her body releases its own juices for me to drink. Shaking I crawl back up her delectable body. I kiss her and am aware she is licking my face clean of her own juices. God how hot is that. My hard on is twitching in anticipation of what is to come. Looking deep into her eyes I get here silent agreement. I position myself between her legs and suddenly realise she is bruised from our coupling last night. I swiftly re position us so she is sat astride me. I position her to accept my rock hard cock when she is ready. We are still kissing when she moves her hips to allow me entrance into her hot wet centre. She leans back which gives me an incredible angle with which to pump. Her eyes are closed and her moaning is so erotic she slowly lifts her hips up and down creating her own pace. She then leans forward all the while continuing her in and out rhythm. Her breasts are now in line with my mouth and I realise she has done this so I can suckle her as we make love. She really is incredible. I can feel both our bodies tensing as our orgasms approach, I want to get even deeper in her and feel her muscles pulsate and suck me dry. I now control the pace holding her hips and guiding us into a crescendo of explosions from orgasms so intense I thought I would die. Bella collapses onto my chest, she is slick with sweat from our workout. Eventually her breathing evens out I want to stay buried deep in her forever. I roll her to the side ensuring we stay connected in the most intimate of ways. I kiss her forehead, she sighs and snuggles closer whilst making sure she doesn't loose my contact. She is soon asleep and does not move an inch.

When she wakes at 06.30 she gives me a big grin when she realises I am still buried deep inside her and once again rock hard. " Well good morning to you too" "do we have time" she asks I have already called Alice to check on Charlie's timetable, luckily he is still at work and not likely to leave for at least another hour. "Oh we have plenty of time love" I say "like the rest of our lives" " Does that mean you will change me Edward" she asks quietly. " Yes love I will change you if you agree to do one thing for me" "anything" she replies eagerly. I scoot of the bed withdrawing from her body. I fall to my knees and pull the tiny black ring box from under the pillow."Bella Swan I adore you, I love you more than I could ever have imagined, will you please do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife". She looks stunned, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "Edward I love you too so so much I would be honoured and extremely proud to be your wife". I cannot believe she has agreed so readily. I open the ring box and slip the diamond ring onto her ring finger. It is a perfect fit. The ring was my Grandmother's it is platinum with a solitaire marquise cut diamond of about two point five carats with smaller baguette diamonds on each shoulder. It is simple and very elegant. Bella loves it. We fall into each others arms and I notice Bella has tears on her cheeks, when I question her she tells me they are happy tears. Thank god for that. Our passion is soon ignited and I continue on to make mad passionate love to my fiancee.

We are sat at the breakfast table when Charlie arrives home. He looks tired but joins us at the table for breakfast. I squeeze Bella's hand and clear my throat. 'Chief Swan' "Edward please call me Charlie seeing as you are sleeping with my daughter in my house" he says with a smirk. Right "Charlie I am sorry that I have not gone about this is the traditional way but I do not want to detract from Bella's answer. Sir I have asked your daughter whom I love more than anything on this earth to be my wife. I would love you to give us your blessing". Bella looked from me to her Dad. " Well Bella is this really what you want, I mean you are only 17" "Dad I love him, he loves me, our age is irrelevant. I will always want to be with Edward and only Edward and he is rather difficult to say no to" I smile smugly at her last comment. "Well I guess its welcome to the family Edward" Charlie notices Bella's lovebite at that moment and I see him cringe. I stand up and gather Bella in for a big hug Charlie joins us, slapping me on the back with a "you have great taste in women son". Charlie asks to see the ring he has tears in his eyes and says quietly " I can see you put a great deal of thought into the ring selection it was perfect for his Bella". I tell him it was my Grandmothers and knew no other ring would be more perfect for Bella.

Bella and I needed to get to school. With kisses and hugs all round we left for the day.


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and a special thanks to those who reviewed.

As Always I huge thank you to SM who owns everything.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Upon our arrival at school the welcome party were sat in Em's jeep. Alice nearly flew across the car park and if I hadn't stopped he she would have knocked Bella clean off her feet. To say she was excited was an under statement. "Congratulations guys" she squeals, she hugs Bella and plants a peck on my cheek. She has seen the ring before but grabs Bella's hand and states loudly it looked perfect. I knew she was angling for a request to be our wedding planner. We hadn't even talked about a possible date yet. I think I was still in shock that she actually said yes I thought. Alice nodded understanding. I assured her silently that she would be asked to help when the time was right.

Em, Rose and Jazz made a fuss of Bella, Em in his usual enthusiasm picked Bella up and swung her round and round. "Congrats little sister" he bellowed. Bella cringed and hid in the crook of my arm. Emmetts shouting had attracted the attention of other students and soon Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton were heading our way. Bella groaned into me.

"Whats up with you guys" Mike asks. Rosalie answers him with a smug grin on her face directed straight at Lauren, I can read in her head she is saying 'watch and learn skank' "well Edward and Bella just got engaged"

They all stare opened mouthed in our direction. I can see all of them clock Bella's lovebite. Probably not such a good idea now to leave a love mark on her in clear view for all to see. Especially in view of us being the centre of attention today. All but Lauren wish us well and the girls fawn over Bella's ring.

Mike's thoughts are with Bella he is sure she is pregnant. He isn't happy that I have left my mark on her. It only confirms his suspiscions that we were already intimate. He intends to speak to her in private later and tell her she does not have to get married just because she is pregnant.

I decide to put an end to their curiosity and tell everyone present "I suppose everyone will automatically assume we are pregnant" Bella elbows me in the ribs, it will mean another bruise for her. " I hope people will understand that we are in love and we are not pregnant we just want to be together and the best way we can prove this to each other as well as to everyone else is to get married." My speech seems to stun everyone into silence.

As we are walking toward the school building Angela's thoughts pop into my head. She thinks it is all so sweet the way Bella and feel about one and other and she wishes a guy would feel like that about her one day. I really do like this girl she is a good friend to both Bella and myself.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, a few smirks here and there and much whispering as we walk past but nothing neither one of us can't handle. The teachers reactions are surprising, Mr Berty is wondering how two students with so much potential could throw away their futures. Mr Banner our Biology Teacher is uninterested thinking it is a faze and this time next month we'll have both moved on. Ms Cope in the office is happy for us although she does think we are a bit young. Her most surprising thought is she thinks Bella Swan is a very lucky girl.

We head back to Bella's after school, no one is home. Charlie has left us a note on the table telling us to get our glad rags on and our butts over to the Cullen's by 17.00. Its 15.30 now so we plenty of time.

I want to talk to Bella about a possible wedding date. She makes herself a drink and comes to sit beside me on the sofa. "Can we talk about dates for the wedding" I ask rather cautiously. She nods but looks uncomfortable. I press on saying with conviction we can have a short or long engagement whatever she wants. She leans over and kisses me on the lips tenderly. "I want you" she states clearly. We talk about the Volturi and the possible implications of delaying the wedding long term. We both agree it is not an option. It's May now my Birthday is in June (we have to continue the pretense until we move again) Bella is 18 in September four months from now. We decide a wedding after we are both 18 is the best option. The day after Bella turns 18 is tentatively agreed on. The 14th September will be our wedding day. I cannot wait.

I do not have to wait for the other things that happen after a wedding as Bella pulls me upstairs with one thing on her mind and its not getting married. I'm scared shitless Charlie will come back in the middle of us going at it. Bella is unconcerned she thinks now Charlie has accepted us having sex in his house and me into his family he will expect horny teenage behaviour. My Victorian morals don't agree but soon it doesn't matter what I think because my body has other ideas. Bella is doing her best to distract me and it is working but I have to keep one ear out for Charlie just incase.

The urgency with which Bella is going at it scares me a little, why is she so desperate I wonder. Should I be concerned. I gather not after she whispers in my ear that she has been aching for this all day at school and did consider seducing me in the ladies bathroom at lunchtime. I laugh and oblige my fiancee in her every whim. We shower together about an hour later and spend far too much time fucking instead of washing. She really will be the death of me. I try, I really do to leave the shower and get ready, she follows me stark naked and bends over in front of me as I try to dress, she pushes her hot pussy right into my now rock hard cock. She really is something else I think I have awakened her monster. I push her over the bed so her arse is pointing up towards me, I ram home as she groans and wiggles onto me even more. "Hussy" I say slapping her arse, I pound away at her the feeling is wonderful I am able to get so deep inside her I must to hitting her cervix. I'm on the verge of my fifth orgasm of the afternoon when she screams and jerks under me. Her own orgasm is strong and again it must be her fourth or fifth of the afternoon each one gaining momentum. Her muscles contract around my cock and beg me to release my spunk into her hot waiting pussy. Now ever the gentleman I don't want to keep the lady waiting and fill her up with all I have. I collapse onto the bed and pull Bella on top of me. We are once still connected in the most intimate of ways. I like to think of it as a new type of spooning. I nuzzle into her hair and take a deep breath, she smells incredible as always.

We head back to the shower but this time I control her hands much to her displeasure. I manage to wash her thoroughly without taking it to the next level, I send her back to the bedroom to dry her hair whilst I get washed. I join her in the bedroom a few minutes later, she is fast asleep, naked but holding all my clothes into her chest. My heart swells with the love I feel for the girl. Time is getting on though and we are already going to be late.

I dress quietly and pop downstairs to let the family know we'll be late. Esme answers the phone and I am relieved she doesn't ask too many questions about our timekeeping. I tell her Bella has fallen asleep and we'll be there as soon as she wakes. Emmetts thoughts are not so polite he thinks Bella is sleeping now because I kept her awake all night.

Back upstairs I sit and watch Bella sleep, it will never cease to fascinate me. I realise that once she is changed I will not have this pleasure anymore. It is 18.10 when Bella finally stirs, she complains when she sees the time saying I should have woken her. She also realises we are in for some pretty heaving teasing from my family.

My mobile rings, I'm surprised to see its Charlie he opens with "okay Edward time to put my daughter down and get your butts over to your place" even though I am not doing anything like that right now I answer with a 'yes sir' and hang up. Once she is dressed I kiss her on the forehead and drag her downstairs. "Come on fiancee lets go find out what they have in store for us." We run out to my car and hop in.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story. I am a little disappointed by the lack of reviews but as the number of hits grow I guess I must be doing something right.**

**As always my grateful thanks to SM for her wonderful characters whom we borrow from time to time**

CHAPTER TWENTY

We pull up outside my house alongside Charlie's cruiser. It 18.55 we are nearly two hours late. Alice is not amused and cannot wait to vent her anger at both of us. She is at the front door before we get there. "At long last " she says, "can't you keep your hands off each other long enough to visit your families" there is no point trying to explain anything to Alice she has seen exactly what happened. She pulls Bella into the house.

"You I thought better of" she says to Bella "my brother I accept as a vampire newly mated and recently introduced to sex is tolerable" "you Bella I expected better of. I expected you to keep your sexual encounters to Charlie's night shift time not the middle of the day, do you even realise how horrid it is for me to see what you want to do with my brother". Bella is scarlet. I step in and tell Alice that she shouldn't look if she doesn't want to know and if she sees anything she feels uncomfortable with she can always switch off. My arm around Bella's waist we head off inside.

The lounge is full of people, balloons streamers and god knows what else. Along with Charlie is Billy and Jacob Black they both look very uncomfortable, Sue Clearwater with her kids Leah and Seth, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric from school. Pastor and Mrs Weber Angela's parents are also here. A huge banner hanging from the vaulted ceiling reads 'congratulations on your engagement Edward and Bella' another reads 'welcome to the family Bella'. We are shocked that Alice has been able to pull a party together at such short notice. Bella hugs Alice and Esme and thanks them from both of us. A buffet is handed out and champagne is available to adults. The minors have to toast with coke or lemonade. We mingle together thanking people for their good wishes.

We speak to Pastor Weber about the date we have in mind. He confirms his diary is free that day. He pencils us in and we arrange to meet him another day to go over the plans in more details. My arm never leaves Bella's side I am so proud to have her as my fiancee.

I become aware of someone glaring at us. Or me more so. I had made an effort not to read peoples minds here at the party but the glaring made it all that more difficult. Jacob Black was thinking over and over

"how could she, how could she, a bloodsucker of all things, What was Charlie thinking allowing them to sleep together at his house, if Charlie had just stuck to his guns and refused to accept him she would have lost interest eventually."

I sigh Bella notices and ask me

"whats wrong baby"

I motion my head in Jacob's direction, I tell her his thoughts. She is out of my arms and heading over to confront him. I start to follow but am collared by Charlie and Carlisle. I try to pay attention to them I really do but I am more interested in Bella's discussion with Jacob.

He is smiling as she approaches this soon fades when she challenges him on what he was thinking about. He is stunned, he obviously didn't know about my gift. His head in hung low and he is shaking his head. Bella is telling him straight to back off. She tells him how she feels about me and how it feels when we are not together even for short periods of time. She tells him she hopes he understands. She also tells him she knows everything there is to know about me. Bella even tells Jacob that she has asked me to change her into a vampire. At this he puts his plate down and storms out of the door.

Billy wheels himself over to her and rubs her hand. He tells her Jacob needs time to accept this, he tells her Jacob had hoped that he and Bella might get together. Bella shakes her head telling Billy she never ever consider that with Jacob he was her friend and nothing more. At an opportune time I take my leave from Charlie and Carlisle they both laugh as Charlie pipes up ' missing her already Edward, goodness she is only across the room".

I place a protective arm round Bella's shoulders but she shrugs me off, I'm too shocked to react until she grabs my hand in hers instead. She holds my hand tightly and with her other hand makes patterns on the back of the hand holding hers. I lift our joined hands up to my mouth for a kiss. "I love you Edward" she says looking deep into my eyes. "As I do you" is my automatic response.

The party begins to wind down around 21.00 I realise Charlie hasn't gone to work. That means a night at home I guess. People leave and say goodbye. I make Bella aware of the time and Charlie still being here.

We approach him together. "No work tonight Dad" Bella asks. "Couldn't go to work after celebrating my only daughters engagement could I now"

I think it finally clicks what she is getting at.

" Oh don't worry you two Edward can still stay over as long as you don't keep me awake screaming and moaning and have the headboard banging against my bedroom wall all night." My arm tightens around Bella's waist and I hold my breath I don't know how to react. I dare not look at Bella her physical reaction was to fall to the ground I managed to keep her upright somehow. I could feel the heat from her cheeks and glanced down to see she was redder that I have ever seen her before. "Dad" she shrieks. Esme saves us by telling Charlie that Bella can stay here tonight as they have a special breakfast planned for the morning. Clothes are no problem with Rose and Alice in the house.

Charlie has drunk too much champagne to drive home so I take him home in the cruiser and Emmett follows in the jeep so he can take me back. At the Swans I walk Charlie to the door he is a little worse for wear. He turns to me and slurring his words says "Edward I know I didn't always like you but I can see how much my Bella means to you. I know that you and your family are good people who will love and lookout for her. Just promise me something Edward just promise me that you will tell her every day how much you love her. Make sure she understands that Edward and don't let her forget. Oh I remember what is was like to be a horny teenager but once the honeymoon period is over and little Cullens come along don't forget to tell her you love her. Don't forget to show her just how much. I forgot to do that and look where I ended up." With a hickup he goes through the door and slams it shut. For the very first time I think I understand Charlie Swan. He just wants his daughter to be happy and for her future husband to make her happy every single day for the rest of her life. If there is one thing I can promise Charlie it is that I will love and cherish Bella every single day of forever.

Emmett thought Charlie was hilarious, Emmett wasn't big on talking emotions he believed in showing his physical love. He couldn't wait to tell the others about Chief Swans drunken speech. It was quiet in the house Esme and Carlisle the only ones left in the lounge. You'd have never known there had been a party not a thing was out of place. Em goes straight upstairs and I go to sit down next to my parents. "Happy love"? Esme asks. "Words cannot describe how I feel today" I tell them. I tell them about my conversation with Charlie, it makes sense to them too how he feels about his daughter. They know she will be happy and that I will spend every moment I can making sure that is the case.

She's upstairs waiting for you Carlisle says "she was struggling to stay awake so we sent her up to bed" I nod my thanks and head off to the third floor room that will soon be ours and not just mine. As I stroll down the corridor to my room I hear Emmett say "oh Edward the same rule applies here we don't want to hear you moaning and groaning all night or the headboard banging on the wall all night" this is followed by a sharp slap and an ouch.

My room is dimly lit by my bedside lamp Bella is curled up in the middle of the bed fully clothed. Poor love she must be exhausted, I give her quick peck on the head and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. I'll undress her and put her to bed properly after my shower.

I haven't hunted in a while I'm not overly thirsty but a quick snack while Bella is asleep is a good idea. I decide to do this before my shower. I hop out of my window and into the forest. I'm about five miles in before I slow and concentrate on my prey. About 300 yards ahead is a herd of deer, not ideal but they would do for now. I swiftly take three down, a large male and two mature females, It doesn't take long to drain them.

I'm back at the house and in the en- suite within half an hour. I undress at human pace touching my body here and there just out of curiosity. What Bella sees in me I will never know. I am tall, of slim build, lean but not scrawny but deathly white. The only thing I can see appealing is my dick, now that is something to be proud of. Much larger than average so I'm led to believe in the minds of others less fortunate than myself.. He has done me proud since meeting Bella although at first he was causing me no end of trouble making himself known at all sorts of inopportune moments. I now finally see that being a vampire does have some advantages, although with a human girlfriend I will have to try to remember she does need to sleep and she may not be as willing for sex as I am every minute we are together. Although so far I would say we were about level pegging. She certainly wasn't shy in letting me know exactly what she wants and when. I laugh quietly so I don't wake her. How did I get so lucky I wonder again.

The shower in my en suite is amazing its one of those power showers with jets coming out of the wall at various heights from three directions. The pressure it has is great for even vampires. Carlisle had them fitted to all our rooms when the house was built. I'm facing the wall just letting the boiling hot water rain over me when a small hand caresses my butt cheek, she is awake and joining me in the shower. She has removed her clothes and steps into my arms. "Beautiful Bella I have missed you so much" I say pulling her closer against my body.. Even my skin is warming up under the high pressure of the water jets. I lean over and turn the temperature down, I don't want Bella getting scolded. She spots her shampoo in the rack and raises her eyebrows to question me. "No I haven't stolen your shampoo" I say "but in the week you weren't talking to me I missed you so much I thought buying a bottle and using it myself might help, and make me think you were near." "Oh Edward" she cries quietly what did I do that for I'll never know. I can only apologise and promise you that I will never ever leave you again. I am so sorry. I love you so much Edward Cullen'. "I am the luckiest guy on this earth" I tell her "so I guess that makes us even."

Our loving in the shower is slow and easy. We take time to caress each other, kissing until we are breathless, nibbling each other until we are on the brink of release from touch alone. She pushes me up against the tiled wall and climbs up my body until her legs are firmly wrapped around my waist and her hot wet pussy is dripping all over my dick. Its easy to slip into her and I am rewarded with a ripple of pleasure and a deep sigh. She says quietly "its like coming home" we make love in the shower both of us climaxing together crying out our pleasure at the same time. Her heartbeats slowly returns to normal I am still buried deep inside her. I never want to pull out.

Carrying her without withdrawing I walk out of the en suite. She has had the foresight to bring some warm fluffy towels with us. I wrap one around me and one around her and lay us on the bed. I lay her on top of me, she sits up and my cock hardens once again as it realises it is still buried in its favourite place. Her hair is dripping all over me I don't mind its quite a turn on. She begins to move slowly up and down sliding me almost out of her body before impaling herself on me over and over again. It is the best sort of agony anyone can ever experience. Our moans are getting louder and I am conscious that even though this is the only room on the third floor the other will be able to hear our every move.

I have heard them in their night time activities for years. A little pay back is long over due. I doubt Bella would agree if she thought everyone else was listening to us making love. Our pace picks up again and I am almost there when she suddenly slides off me. I sit up in shock. Is she alright, I see her then, she is about to take me in her mouth, I am slick and wet with her juices but it doesn't stop her. She takes all of me or as much as she can and works me hard. She is sucking and nibbling like her life depends on it, my fingers grasp her hair urging her on. I am powerless to stop the agonising moans coming from my lips. I fill her mouth with my spunk and I can feel her swallowing every last drop. As usual she licks me clean and kisses the end before climbing back up to my mouth which she devours with her hot tongue which still carries my salty tangy taste.. She whispers in my ear "Edward pleassssssssse make me scream your name by eating my pussy. I didn't need asking twice.

In between her legs is one of my very favourite places to be. She is still dripping wet from our earlier exploits, her clit is engorged already and a swift lick has her bucking around me like an unbroken colt. She is clinging to my hair and thrashing about, her moans are getting louder and when I shove my tongue inside her she screams "Edward yes yes yes" at the top of her voice. I can't help but chuckle and that has another affect on her altogether. She is writhing and thrashing as she explodes around my mouth, I push three fingers deep inside her so I can feel her pulsate around them. I lap up every drop of her juice whilst she quivers around me. It must take her a good ten minutes to come down from her high. She pulls me back to her and asks "are you going to fuck me properly now?" How does one respond to that, I know how I respond and that is to bury myself to the hilt in her warm wet pussy. We have made love for the past few hours but this isn't making love this is pure unadulterated dirty fucking and we both loved every second of it. We pound away and she matches me thrust for thrust, god I love this girl. Our climaxes are imminent I can feel her pressure building as well as my own. We explode together crying out each others names in pure ecstasy. I see stars and fireworks in my mind a real explosion in celebration of our union. I hear a faint 'enough already' from a very disgruntled Emmett. I laugh to myself maybe his little brother is outshining him in the bedroom.

Wrapped tightly in my arms Bella falls into a blissful sleep. She doesn't stir again until morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Please Please review. I need to know I its any good or should I can it.

Thanks to all who are reading even if you're not reviewing.

I am as ever grateful to SM who owns everything.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Morning comes around too soon for even me. Laying in my bed with Bella naked next to me is somewhere I want to stay forever.

She stirs and with a yawn and a languid stretch of her divine body she shoots off into my en-suite. I guess she needs a human moment. She saunters back into the bedroom area looking as sexy as hell. I am acutely aware she smells of sex. The scent makes my already hard member twitch, I'm not sure if in anticipation of what might happen next or memories of our hours of beautiful love making and hard core sex. I cannot stop a grin coming to my face.

"What are you looking so smug about Cullen" Bella asks, climbing back into the bed beside me. She snuggles into me as best as she can ( I am a cold hard bodied vampire after all)

"I love waking up with you" she sighs.

"We'd better get ready for the day" I tell her or we'll never get up. "Sounds like a great idea to me" she says leaning in for her first good morning kiss. She has brushed her teeth and tastes all minty. Bella has a thing about morning breath but I would kiss her anytime of the day. I start to get up by swinging my legs over the end of the bed when suddenly I smell her arousal, I spin around at vampire speed and stop dead in my tracks. She is fingering herself with her legs wide open for me to see. The scent coming from her blows my mind. Her left hand is rubbing her breasts. Her fingers rolling her nipples until they harden like pebbles. Her eyes are wide open and she is starring right at me. It is singularly the most erotic thing I have ever witnessed. I realise that I am saying that nearly every day at the moment. I hope it will continue as Bella and I enjoy our induction into a sexual relationship and then continue on into our married life.

I do not wait for her invitation, I am on her in a nanosecond. I lay her back down and thrust my face into her centre. The smell, the warmth ,her juices drive me on. I am munching away on her clit like there will be no tomorrow, she is quivering around me as her hips lift off the bed to meet my tongue. Her hands are dragging on my hair she is screaming my name as she releases. Her muscles clench around my tongue and I am suddenly awash with more of her juices. I lap her dry, well so she's not dripping anyway and climb up her sweet body and attack her mouth. She seems to get an extra thrill from tasting herself on me.

"God Edward you really are good at oral. Are you positive you haven't been practising elsewhere"

"Silly Bella no one but you makes me react like that".

"Good job" she says laughing.

We kiss passionately and I slip my manhood into her. There are no need for words, we both catch our breath at the intense feelings of pleasure. We make love slowly, taking our time to really appreciate each others body. Our positions change as we roll over and over on the giant bed. I cannot nor do I want to stop my release. The explosion in my brain as well as from my cock is earth shattering. I pound into Bella harder and deeper wanting to get as close as I possibly can to her and her core. She pulsates around my cock in her own release, I am still shooting spunk into her minutes later. I cannot stop my thrusting it just feels so so good. We do eventually start to breathe normally, I flop onto my back and say one word "wow".

After a little post coital cuddling I insist we take a shower and get ready for the day. We need to be at school within the hour. Groaning Bella reluctantly gets up. I carry her over my shoulder into the en-suite. Our shower is the quickest we have had together. It takes all of my mental strength to keep Bella at arms length and focused on getting washed and ready. She calls me a 'spoilsport'. I shake my head and retaliate by calling her a nympho.

We finally head downstairs to a chorus of catcalls from my brothers and sisters, Emmett mutters something under his breath about ' thought you were never gonna let Bella sleep last night' and 'as that wasn't enough you go and start all over again this morning' I wink at Bella and slap Em on the back, "just got a lot of time to make up bro thought you'd be proud of me".. Hmmm is his only reply.

Alice grabs Bella and says "come here you braze hussy and tell me all about it" Bella is brght red as I walk to her side, my arm snakes around her waist and I nuzzle her neck. "Ignore them love, they are just jealous of us". Jazz joins in the good hearted banter by adding 'jealous I nearly joined you in the shower last night." Bella stiffens as she realises everyone heard what we were up to last night and again this morning. The downside of living in a house full of vampires with extra sensory hearing I explain with a laugh.

We head off to school in separate cars. Bella and I will be back at her house tonight. Bella and I have Biology together last period. We meet in the canteen at lunch, Bella is quiet a little subdued. I hope I am not pushing her too hard. She needs more sleep. She does not want food and drinks only a little lemonade. I'm worried about her. Alice tells me Bella is just tired and still a little shell shocked with all that has gone on over he last few days. Its not every day you have sex with a hot vampire and then agree to marry him Alice imagines. I find myself smirking. .

I'm still a little worried in biology, Bella is just so quiet, much more so that I have ever known. Not being able to read her mind is making me more and more nervous. I hope she hasn't changed her mind about us. I hope she still wants to marry me. I watch her as she absentmindedly plays with her engagement ring, twisting it round and round on her finger but never taking it off. She touches the larger diamond and steals a glance at me. Realising I am watching her she smiles shyly before rubbing her hand over my knee. I know it is meant to placate me but it doesn't.

Other than my initial reaction to Bella I don't think I've ever been really scared before. I am now and I really don't know what to do about it. I could do with talking to Carlisle but I don't want to leave Bella for a minute. I am terrified she is going to end our engagement and never want to see me again.

We walk to my car hand in hand, we say goodbye to my siblings and Alice asks if she can come over for some girl time. I'm okay with that as it would give me time to pop home and talk to Carlisle. Bella shrugs not too impressed. Once back home she says "Edward I'm just warn out its been a big few days." I agree kissing her gently on the head. Some down time with Alice is just what she needs. I tell Alice to go gently on Bella and to just let her talk or whatever she wants, no pressure to shop or make wedding plans. It's a conversation taking place in my head so Bella is blissfully unaware of my deep fear of losing her. Alice is due in about half and hour so we sit in the lounge with Charlie, talking about our school friends reactions and our day at school. Charlie apologises to me for his drunken outburst last night. "Nothing to be sorry for" I tell him. He is glad that little bit of embarrassment is over. Bella excuses herself and disappears upstairs. Charlie goes into the kitchen to make us a coffee.

"She seems awfully quiet today" he says. "I've noticed" I respond. I tell him I'm sure its just all catching up with her and all she needs is a good nights rest and she'll be back to her normal self. If I keep telling myself that I might actually believe it

Alice arrives and I send her straight up to Bella. I shout up a bit later that I'm popping home and won't be long. I say goodnight to Charlie who'll be gone when I get back..

Carlisle is in is study waiting for me. Alice has given him an heads up. I explain about Bella's change in attitude today and her not wanting to eat. He can tell I'm really worried. "Do you think she will talk to me if she is not different tomorrow". He asks. "Unlikely, she'll think we're fussing". He tells me to call upon my three medical degrees and look for any sign of illness. He is confident it is nothing more than tiredness and too much excitement. A little more relaxed I head back to my love.

**I'll try to add another chapter soon. I work crappy hours so bear with me**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again to all who review as well as read**.

I own nothing just borrow from time to time.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Bella is fast asleep when I get back. Alice is sitting on the chair at the side of the bed reading a wedding magazine. I can tell from reading Alice's mind that Bella was quiet with her too. She ate no tea and just had a small glass of apple juice. Alice said she dozed most of the time I was gone but kept waking up crying for me. Why would she be crying for me I wonder.

Alice heads home and I get ready for bed. I have brought some PJ bottoms with me. I don't want to alarm Bella into thinking that every time we sleep in the same bed I will expect sex. I just need to be with her, if necessary I would sit on the chair all night. It isn't like I'd not done that before many times. I gently move her over and climb in next to her. I spoon around her and I am relieved to hear her omit a deep sigh. I spend the night listening to her breathe, trying to work out if she sounds different. I can't tell if she does. Her smell has me tied in knots and I just want to savour it and not think about her being ill or not loving me anymore.

I realise that I have broken my promise to Charlie today, by being so caught up in my own misery I had forgotten to remind Bella just how much I love her. I press my lips to her ear and whisper "Isabella Swan I love you." "Good" is her response with another sigh.

I chuckle quietly relieved she responded. I feel much happier knowing that she still wants me to love her.

Its getting light, almost dawn when Bella wakes up properly. She sits up, then promptly slumps back down, "wow head rush" she says, guess thats what happens when you don't eat for 24 hours. I'm in the kitchen cooking her breakfast in seconds. I rush back upstairs with a toasted bagel and a choice or jam or marmalade, a cup of hot sweet tea and an egg muffin. She tucks in greedily and I am happy to see that her appetite has returned.

"You'll spoil me Edward Cullen and I'll let you" she says snuggling back down into the warm bed. I can feel crumbs inside the covers, they feel all scratchy I jump up and shake them out before jumping back in beside her. She lays in my arms head on my chest totally relaxed.

"I'm sorry about being grumpy yesterday Edward, I was just so tired and all of a sudden a little overwhelmed. I didn't mean to scare or upset you" she goes on to say. " Oh love I was just so worried, I wasn't upset not really, I just wanted to make sure you weren't ill.

"Can I make it up to you now?" she asks seductively, her eyelashes creating havoc on my hard chest. With a groan I pull her into my arms and kiss her like both our lives depended on it. We are starting to work up quite a sweat when the front door slams and Charlie shouts "kids are you up yet I'm home". We fall side by side giggling into the messy bed covers. I am relieved we had not gotten to the point of no return and that we still had our pj's on. With a swift kiss on her lips I get up and dressed in a flash. Vampire speed does ahve its advantgaes. I'm downstairs as Charlie is hanging up his gun belt. "Breakfast is almost ready" I tell him. "Good boy now thats what I like" he tells me tucking into the egg mufffins I had made and saved for him earlier.

Bella joined us after her shower and straight away Charlie noticed she was feeling better. "Glad to see you're feeling more yourself today" he tells her. She sits on my knee and snuggles into my neck, automatically my arms hold her tight and I nuzzle into her neck. Charlie makes some derogatory comment about it being too early in the day for that sort of thing. Bella and laugh as Charlie blushes pink.

At school everything is back to normal Bella is happy to be with me and I am more open to our human friends than I was yesterday. I realise I probably scared them half to death yesterday with my constant watching of Bella and not talking at all. I probably came across like a stalker. Bella holds my hand as we walk to lessons together and she kisses me gently on the lips as we go our separate ways. I cannot wait till the lunch break to see her again. Am I pussy whipped or what I ask myself. No I reason just in love.

Lunch is spent outside it's a grey day but warm enough to sit at a picnic table. I have picked up a grab a bag meal for Bella and she nibbles the sandwich as we talk. Jazz and Alice join us after a little while. Alice asks Bella if she wants to talk weddings. Bella shudders and says not really. " Well we'll have to discuss what you want sometime ye know" " I know sighs Bella but let us enjoy being engaged for a while before we plough on with wedding plans. Heck Alice we haven't even booked the exact date and time with the vicar yet".

" I thought it was to be September 14th at Twilight." Alice said sulkily.

"If I can wait that long to make your oh so delicious brother mine" she says rolling her eyes at me. " I'm yours already" I whisper in her ear. Grinning she kisses me leaving me breathless which is no mean feat.

The rest of our week at Bella's house is excellent practice for our married life. The sex is amazing and there is plenty of it. I've had to replace Bella's bed coz her old one gave up the ghost on our second night home. Just in the middle of a frantic sex session the bed frame snapped dumping us both in a heap on the floor. Talk about passion killer. We both ended up in tears we laughed so hard. That night we slept of the floor. The new bed was delivered the next day whilst Charlie was still sleeping. I had chosen one with a reinforced frame in hard wood so Charlie wouldn't notice the difference. It was however twice the width of Bella's old one. More room for us to play sex gymnastics without falling off.

How am I going to survive having to spend time away from Bella now Charlie's night shifts are over for a while. I will of course climb back in through her window every night once Charlie is asleep. Even though we will still be together each night and she will sleep in my arms I will miss waking up leisurely and making love to her and doing all the things we had done this week even down to having breakfast with Charlie. None of these things will be possible unless we stay over at mine.

Bella isn't happy about our being apart either. If she had her way we would run off today get hitched in a driveby in Vegas and live as husband and wife. She plans on talking to Charlie about my staying over every night today. I tell her not to push him too far, we have made an incredible amount of progress on the Charlie front and I don't want to have any set backs.

But Bella being Bella will do exactly what she wants.


	23. Chapter 23

What is going to happen to Edward and Bella?

Read on to find out. **Please review 4 reviews for 22 chapter is very disapponting.**

As always my grateful thanks to SM who created and owns these wonderful characters.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

I spend the next day at home with my family. I have been neglecting them and appreciate also that Bella needs to spend time with her Dad on a one on one basis. Em and Jazz argue over the X Box games, Alice and Rose are upstairs clearing out their wardrobes, again. Carlisle is in his study working whilst Esme is in the kitchen testing out a new recipe she found on the cooking channel. She donates all her food to the local homeless shelter. They gratefully receive Esme's food, the girls cast off clothing as well as anything deemed no longer suitable for Carlilse, Jazz, Em or myself.

I've been sat at my piano for a couple of hours, playing around with some ideas that have been going through my head for a couple of weeks.

My love of music is second only to my love for Bella and my family. I had imagined a world where I could write music and play my compositions to millions. I would have loved that opportunity. However, a composer and pianist that doesn't die or age would be noticed I'd guess. I have over the years written pieces for each of my family members. Each piece my interpretation of their personality, I hoped I had managed to capture them all ina true and honest way.

Within weeks of meeting and falling head over heels in love with Bella I had written a piece in honour of her too. ' Bella's Lullaby' was a sweet piano piece, it brought Esme to her knees when I first played it. I hadn't played it for Bella yet. I had not told her about my love of music. She knows I had majored on music over the years but we hadn't talked about it in any detail. I wanted to play it for her at just the right time, I had to create the right mood, the right way to do this. A romantic candle lit dinner for one maybe, our house empty just me and my Bella. Or maybe I should wait until the wedding and play it for her as she walks down the aisle or record it to disc and play it for our first dance. I'll ponder all the options and decide later. I hope she loves it as much as everyone else does.

My mobile buzzes with an incoming message. Its from Bella, Charlie is happy for me to stay over at the weekends but schools nights are a no go unless he is on the night shift. I laugh at her end sentence which reads 'so I guess I'll see you when Charlie is asleep, my window will be open. Don't bring pj's. X

I head up to my room and listen to Debusssy's 'Claire De Lune' its one of my favourite pieces. I make sure that all my homework is done for tomorrow. I lay on my bed just relaxing, I don't often take time to relax but since Bella has come into my life my human tendencies are coming to the fore. She keeps telling me I need to take a little time for me instead of always worrying about her and my family. I guess I'm just that sort of guy, always wanting to make sure everyone else is okay. Esme calls it just plain nice. Thats me.

At just before 23.00 I set off at a run towards Bella's. When I arrive I am surprised to see the lights are still on and a car I don't recognise is parked in the drive just behind Bella's truck. I listen carefully to see who it is and if I know them. From the conversation I realise its Billy Black, Jacobs Dad. He and Charlie are talking about Jacob's reaction to our engagement. Bella is not in the room. Billy tells Charlie that Jacob is devastated by the news and had hoped to get a chance with Bella himself. Charlie scoffs telling Billy no one stood a chance once Edward came on the scene. He went on to explain that at first he wasn't happy about it but seeing Bella come out of her shell and smiling all the time made him re evaluate their relationship. 'There's no getting away from the fact that he clearly idolises the ground she walks on, nothing is too much trouble and Bella clearly feels the same way, he goes on to explain. "Don't get me wrong Billy I wanted to shoot the kid when I found them butt naked having been doing god knows what in my shower, but hey I was young once and my daughter is a beautiful young woman,"

They seem to be winding up the 'blokes only' session and Charlie wheels Billy out and helps him into his car. After another short conversation about the game Billy drives off. Charlie heads straight up to bed once he's locked up for the night.

I make my way to the tree by Bella's window, sure enough her window is open. I give it another fifteen minutes and make my way to join my beloved.

She is asleep naked her body only partially covered by the sheets. She is chilled to even my touch, silly girl she'll catch her death of pneumonia I mumble. I undress quickly leaving my boxers on and slip under the covers next to her. I try to wrap her in a cover before pulling her to me. I don't want her to get even colder. She sighs quietly and pulls herself closer to me wrapping her arms around my body. I have never experienced heaven but if it felt like this then I'm there now and every minute I spend with Bella. I quietly hum her lullaby so she will fall into a deeper more restful sleep.

I have nearly finished reading her copy of Wuthering Heights, both Katherine and Heathcliff sicken me, their one redeeming feature is their love for each other. How anyone could call this a classic English love story is beyond me. I'm baffled by Bella's reaction to it, she loves it. She stirs beside me, I glance down to see her crying, tears dripping from her closed eyes. I shift my position so I can wipe and lick them away. I wonder what is upsetting her. She doesn't wake and the tears stop after I pull her into my arms again and nuzzle into her hair.

I can tell she is waking as her breathing changes and her body reacts to being wrapped in my arms. She becomes aroused and her scents drifts up to my sensitive nose. Hmmm she says opening her eyes slowly, she pushes her now wet centre onto my leg, dry humping me. Bella, Bella, Bella I say with a short laugh, your Dad is still in bed asleep so whatever you have in mind forget it. "Edward I need you right now" she says. I respond with a " I want and need you too however I will not risk upsetting your Father when I have just got him on side. Just think how much more we will enjoy it if we wait for a more opportune time." I say in between trying to keep her a safe distance from my now pulsating cock. Its Friday today and that means I get to stay over for the weekend. I don't know if I'll be able to make love to Bella with Charlie in the house though. I don't mention that to her just yet.

I think she is okay with my answer when I realise she is crying again. I look into her eyes and ask her what is wrong. "You don't love me anymore she chokes out between sobs" it is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. "Don't be silly Bella of course I love you , I adore you. Just because I want to respect your Fathers wishes does not mean I don't want to make love to you, of course I do as I do every minute of every day. I hope this truthful speech will placate her. It doesn't she is sobbing now and won't let me console her, I am at a loss to what I should do. Stupidly I do nothing, I have no experience of crying females, my mother and sisters don't cry and I have no idea how to act with a crying fiancee.

My hesitation is making her more and more dramatic. She has woken Charlie up so I have to make a quick exit. I run home to ask for advice.

When I return to Bella's to pick her up for school she is sullen and quiet. Her eyes are all red from the crying. I lean in for a kiss to be met with a humph. It is the first time she hasn't wanted to kiss me. I'm getting worried now. Our previous discussions about talking things through are forgotten. When we arrive at school she walks straight away from me and inside.

Alice tells me she'll talk to her. Maybe she is hormonal I ponder.


	24. Chapter 24

As always my grateful thanks to SM who owns everything.

Thanks to those who have asked questions and taken their time to review.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

School drags, Bella is still not herself. Alice hasn't been able to get her to open up either. It's like she is walking around in a daze. She isn't talking and answers any questions with one word if she can. She sits in a trance like state at lunch. I am frantic again, something is just not right.

I drop Bella off and tell her I'll be back later with a bag for the weekend, she doesn't even respond and just walks into the house. I sit a while before driving off at speed.

Carlisle isn't home from the hospital yet so I decide to talk to Esme about Bella. Esme is the most loving compassionate person I have ever known.I am extremely proud to call her my mother. She listens to my concerns holding my hand all the while, she knows I am really worried. She assures me everyone can see that Bella is as much in love with me as I am with her. She doesn't think our relationship is the problem. I describe Bella's mood swings, loss of appetite, bouts of hysterical crying, tiredness. Esme tells me she"ll ponder on all I've told her and talk to Carlisle when he gets home later. I'll be back at Bella's by then.

I pack my holdall for the weekend, a couple of changes of clothes, my pj bottoms, underwear. A couple of my or should I say our favourite cd's, my ipod and a book to read. I'm almost finished with her Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights and her taste in reading is not the same as mine. I'm done with her English classics, at least for a while. I pack a couple of Jeffrey Deaver novels, I love a good thriller. For show I also pack a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, shower gel and deodorant.

Before heading to Bella's I decide to hunt Jazz comes with me. He has picked up on my concerns over Bella and tells me he's sure I'm worrying over nothing. He like Esme has seen how much in love with me Bella really is. He puts its down to either women's stuff as he calls it or nerves over the whole wedding and being changed into a vampire stuff. I laugh a little as I realise what the Volturi are insisting upon is a huge deal even if Bella says she wants it to happen.

Carlisle had a few days ago received a note from Aro asking about the progress of Bella's imminent change. He had sent a note back telling them the wedding date had provisionally being booked and the change would happen soon after. We hoped this would placate them for now. My Birthday is next week, then we are into July. September would soon be here.

We bagged a couple of moose and I managed to find a mountain lion. Feeling as satisfied as we can we head back home. I'd enjoyed my talk with Jazz his calming gift had made me rationalise my reactions to Bella and I felt a lot better about being able to handle her and anything she threw at me in the future. Or so I thought. I love her, I will deal with whatever she throws at me for the sake of our relationship. I promise this to myself. Little did I know what was waiting for me around the corner so to speak.

I can drive to Bella's tonight, my car being parked in the driveway is not a problem. I am there with the full agreement of my soon to be Father in law Charlie Swan. With a chuckle I turn onto Bella's street. I can see Bella leaning against a red VW, I slow down wanting to see who she is talking to. I stop far enough down the street for her not to see me. She is talking to Jacob Black. Her body language surprises me, she is leaning into him and smiling, almost flirty.. I am stunned and have to swallow the venom now pooling in my mouth. I am jealous as hell. I can read Jacobs thoughts and I want to kill him. He is dressed in cut off jeans and a muscle vest, his brown skin showing off every rippling muscles. He knows how good he looks and uses it to his every advantage. It is all part of his plan to win Bella's heart. His thoughts are that if he pretends to be Bella's friend and hangs around a lot, she will see that he is a better choice for her. He intends to be in our faces at every opportunity. Pushing my nose out of joint, and trying to make me look bad. He invites her to a BBQ at La Push tomorrow evening, Bella hesitates telling him she is spending the weekend with me. He nonchalantly answers 'no worries Bells there will be plenty of other times we can do stuff without him being around." I am surprised and a little hurt when she does not respond to his dismissal of me. She actually nods her head.

I've had enough of this shit. I drive up to them and calmly get my bag out off the car, sling it over my shoulder and walk over to them. I lean down and kiss Bella on the head saying ' hi love' I also make a point to say 'hello Jacob" as if I didn't have a care in the world. He doesn't answer me and takes his leave. He hugs Bella to him and I cringe not only at her for allowing it but thinking of how bad she will smell after. We walk into the house, Bella doesn't touch me. She is cold and distant. Here we go again, I think to myself.

Once inside I greet Charlie and we sit and talk about the game he watching. Bella busy' s herself in the kitchen clearing away their dinner stuff. My conversation with Charlie is easy and relaxed more so that my recent conversations with his daughter.

I take my bag upstairs and sit on the bed waiting or Bella to come up. She certainly takes her time and when she does walk in says straight away ' Edward I can see you are not happy that I was spending time with Jake, he is my friend and I will not lose a friend just because you can't handle it" I wasn't aware that I had voiced my concerns and raised my eye brows in question. " its all over your face" she slams back to me.

Hmm so she can read me and my expressions.

Not wanting to argue about Jacob Black or anything else I pull her down next to me for a cuddle. She really does stink but I pinch my nose and ignore it. She does not respond well to my cuddling and again struggles to get out of my arms.

I realise that I cannot stay here with her when she clearly does not want me around. I get up and start putting my stuff back in my bag. " what do you think you are doing" she shouts. 'You obviously don't want me around 24/7 this weekend Bella so I'll stay at my own house and I'll just see you when you want to see me." I realise I sound really quite pathetic but I need her to understand she is hurting me with her recent reactions.

"Great just great" she saying slamming the bedroom door on the way out and stomps off downstairs. I hear Charlie ask her if everything is okay. "Yeh Dad just a jealous fiancé and a best friend who hate each other.

I walk slowly downstairs and thank Charlie for his invite but explain under the present circumstances I do not think it appropriate to stay over. He nods understanding. Without another look Bella's way I head out of the door.

I hear him say to her. " What are you doing Bella the boy is distraught. What has changed this last few weeks to make you treat him like this." Bella suddenly bursts into tears. I almost run back into the house and gather her up in my arms. I don't though, I can't. I haven't put this barrier between us, she has and she is the only one who can break it down. I sling my bag into the back seat and get in and start the engine.

I am just reversing out of the drive when I see her stood in front of the now open front door. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and it breaks my heart. I don't stop, I'm on the street now and just putting the car into first gear when she runs down the steps and gestures me to stop. I hear her say "Edward" in the most pained way you could ever imagine. I stop but do not get out of the car or stop the engine. My emotions are ragged too. I don't think I can stand any more of this emotional rollercoaster. If it were possible for me to cry I would have been sobbing too. My chest heaves in dry sobs. I just don't know what to do any more.

Bella walks up to the car and I open the window. "Please Edward don't leave me I need you so much" she says in between racking sobs. My head is on the steering wheel, I want so badly to get out of the car and hold her in my arms but I can't. This constant hot and cold is tearing our relationship apart and we need to understand what is causing it before we can move on.

Isabella Swan I love you more than life itself, but me coming back inside and spending the night is going to solve nothing. What do we do when in the morning you hate me again? " I could never hate you Edward, never ever." 'Its good to hear" but it doesn't resolve that fact that something is wrong, something is very wrong.

She gets in the car with me and we talk, I can see Charlie at the twitching curtains, I'm humbled by his thoughts which are that he hopes we can sort things out as he really quite likes me. We talk, really really talk, over and over, she does not know what comes over her when she acts like she has been doing. She tries to explain her emotions at these times. I can see it is very hard for her and she is confused by these reactions and does not understand them herself. She tells me she has no power over them they just take her over. I can see from her sweet sweet face it is ripping her apart too. Our conversation lasts well over an hour, even though we are no closer to understanding what Bella's problem is I feel like we have made great strides in understanding each other more. She has made it clear cystal clear that even in her deepest darkest despair moods at no point not even once has she considered not being with me. Us not being together is not an option for Bella too.

I apologise for my reaction tonight with Jacob. I tell her his thoughts and his plan, she laughs, "as if anything like that would ever work" she says with a humph. I try to explain that because I cannot read her thoughts it drives my paranoia and I become more unsure of her feelings for me.

Then she turns to me and places her soft small hands on either side of my cold hard face and looks deep into my topaz eyes. "Edward Cullen, you and only you light my every waking moment, you and only you make my heart race as if it is going to run right out of my chest, You take my breath away, you dazzle me more frequently that I should allow. You and only you make my body ache for the feel of your touch. You Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are everything to me. you are my life, my world and cannot nor do I want to ever live without you. I love you and only you."

I have never heard Bella be so sure of herself. She took my breath away. My emotions are in overdrive and now I wish I could cry happy tears because her words have sent me tumbling over the edge of a mountain as high as Everest. She leans in to me and places a gentle kiss on my cold hard lips, she nibbles on my bottom lip deepening the kiss, I respond by pulling her into my arms and matching her every step of the way. "Oh god Bella I love you so much" I tell her in between passionate kisses.

"Please Edward don't go home, I really really do want you to stay here with me tonight and forever." It really was impossible to say no her when she pleaded in that way. We climbed out of the car and I got my bag back out of the back seat. We walked up the path hand in hand and when we got inside Charlie looked up and said with a glint in his eye " thank god for that, now you two love birds head off to be bed its getting late and a film I want to watch is just about to start."

I guess it was his sort of way of telling us his room would be empty for a couple of hours so any nosie we make would not disturb him. Bella is blushing pink and rolling her eyes at him. I would have been scarlet if I could blush. There would be no sex tonight, both Bella and I were too emotionally drained. We just needed to be together, close, holding each other each letting the other know how we feel.

We undress each other slowly and crawl into bed naked. We need to feel each other skin on skin. Bella is cradled in my arms with her head on my chest, it is where she feels most comfortable. As she dozes she sighs 'I love you". I kiss and nuzzle into her head and hair. " as I do you love." This is when I have no doubts about her love for me, this is when I am strong enough a man to handle anything. Bella and her love makes me into a stronger man, and not the 17 year old boy whose body I have been trapped in for nigh on a century.

Bella is asleep moments later. I'm just laid thinking about our conversation in the car when my mobile buzzes with a message. Its from Carlisle he tells me that Esme had been sharing with him our earlier conversation. The next sentence stilled my non beating heart. _**If I didn't know any better Edward I would say that Bella is showing all the symptoms of early pregnancy.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG Poor Edward. That last chapter had me on an emotional rollercoaster never mind him. God love him.**

**Thanks to SM as always.**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Pregnant...

No impossible I think to myself. I rack my brains trying to remember the last time Bella had had a period. I couldn't recall. We had only been going all the way for a short period of time surely even if it were possible for me to get her pregnant I couldn't have managed it so soon. I remember the first night we had made love properly having intercourse and she had asked about condoms. I had dismissed her enquiry lightly and now it seemed maybe much too lightly. I needed to ask Bella about her last period and we'd take the rest from there. I suddenly realise all the headway I have made with Charlie may be about to come to a sudden grinding halt and maybe even go backwards.

I didn't even hear Charlie go to bed last night but I do hear him get up and go to work this morning. Bella wakes shortly after with a grin wide enough to block the sun and moon. She snuggles closer, kissing my chest and nibbling on my hard nipples. The sensation is incredible, I'm distracted for a minute in the ecstasy of what she is doing. Suddenly she is gone laughing into the bathroom next door. I am glad to see and hear her mood is okay today. That might change when I tell her about Carlisle's text message.

She returns moments later having had her human minute and having also brushed her teeth. Once again she smells and tastes minty. She kneels beside me on the bed dragging me into a sitting position. She sits astride me on top of the covers. I smell her arousal and am immediately rock hard. She notices my erection and smiles a knowing smile.

The covers are off me in seconds as she makes her way to say 'hello there baby I have missed you' she then places a delicate kiss on my cock's head. Tingling sensations pulse through my supposedly dead body, what this girl can do to me is beyond even the mystical being I am. I am powerless to stop her as she works on me with her tongue and mouth. Even the mint on her breath is adding to the pleasure coarsing through my supposed dead body.

Groaning as she sucks and nibbles harder I cannot stop my pulsating release. I thrust in and out of her mouth until I am spent. Like always she licks me clean and kisses me on the end. She crawls back up my body kissing and nibbling as she climbs higher towards my face. We kiss passionately, out lips and tongues taking pleasure in the feel of the other. I run my hands through her hair as I kiss her and she grinds her hot slick body even closer to mine.

I desperately want to bury myself deep inside her and I know that this is what she is after too. It takes all that I am to resist her at least for now. I reposition us so that we are laid side by side. "Don't you want to" she ask quietly her voice is full of anguish at my reluctance. I pull her to me in response and whisper " more than you will ever know." We kiss and kiss some more our passion rising again, soon her hands are everywhere, touching me, stroking me, nipping me, squeezing my butt cheeks and cupping my balls. "Please Edward" she groans biting on my ear. I can resist her no more.

I make my way down her body kissing and nibbling as she had done to me. I nuzzle into her neck her scent is like a drug to me. I would even go as far as to say that her scent is now more powerful to me than her blood. Her breasts receive more attention as I knead and flick one whilst working on the other with my mouth and tongue. Her nipples are hard like pebbles and it makes me ache and throb to know her reactions are all for me. She is writhing and gyrating under me, her hips encouraging me down by pushing into me over and over.

At last I reach my destination, I take my time breathing in the scent of her arousal. It is very strong here and it takes me a moment to control my inner beast. I nuzzle her mound and my tongue finds its way to her already engorged clit which is pulsing at my first lick. I slip three fingers into her hot wet pussy and work them in and out at pace. She is thrashing under my touch and begging for release. I slip my fingers out and replace then with my tongue shoving it as deep as it will go. I suck for all I am worth, my thumb working her clit driving her on and in a frenzy a passion. Her muscles tense and she explodes around my tongue.I lick her juices and push my tongue as far as it will go. Her hands push my face and mouth deep into her as she screams in her release.

I stay and suck out all her juices constantly licking and nuzzling her clit, she is still thrusting against me minutes later as her release subsides.

I crawl back up to her face and kiss her lightly on the nose. "Hmmm you are a very special lover Mr Cullen" she says drifting back off into a blissful sleep. When she next awakes I'm about to shatter her universe so I need her well rested. I pull the covers back up over us both wrapping the sheet around Bella to protect her from my cold. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes too. I need some thinking time.

Its Saturday morning and way past breakfast time when Bella finally stirs. She opens her eyes and nuzzles into my side, her head jerks up as she realises I'm already dressed and sitting upright next to her outside the covers. She makes it quite clear she wants to spend the day in bed. I had to think of a reason not to have sex with her or at the very least not ejaculate inside her until I knew if we were pregnant and if it were even possible.

I had already spoken to Carlisle and being down to the chemist for a home pregnancy testing kit. I bought several just to be sure. Even if the tests were negative I had asked Carlisle to give me a semen test to ensure that none of my sperm were alive and capable of producing a baby with Bella. Once we knew if Bella was pregnant I was going to give Carlisle a specimen of my semen to test. He had told me we might need to do several over a week long period because it may be that if any were still alive, the numbers would be low and to get a correct reading it would have to be done over a period of time. We'd cross that bridge if necessary. Now all I had to do was keep Bella away from my cock and talk to her about periods. Neither of those things would be easy.

I explain briefly why I am up already and that we need to go and see Alice about wedding arrangements, anything to get her up and dressed. She groans but reluctantly gets up and heads into the shower. I head to the kitchen to make her some breakfast. The phone on the wall rings, I answer it with a Swan residence Edward Cullen speaking. Jacob Black asks me why I am answering Bella's phone. I tell him she is busy and asks what he wants. He asks me to get her to call him. I will if I remember, I tell him, we have a pretty busy day planned. I hang up with a grin. Won't he just love it if Bella is pregnant with my child.

We sit at the table whilst she eats. I tentatively broach the subject I need to discuss with her. "Bella love when was your last period" I ask in as casual a way as I can. She splutters her drink out and turns pink "why would you want to know that Edward". I struggle to tell her why I need to know. I just tell her like it is. "I've been wondering about your mood swings, your loss of appetite and bouts of crying all those symptoms are common in early pregnancy" I go on to say. "I thought vampires couldn't make babies she says smugly, you did tell me that Edward before we made love that first time". " I know love and I believe that is correct, I am looking at all the possibilities for your recent extreme behaviour. She grabs her bag and takes out her diary flicking through the pages to the correct date. She flicks backward and forward to todays date and her previous diary entry. "Oh my god Edward my period is nine days late" I jump up and pull her into my arms. Lets not panic love, the stress of getting engaged and agreeing to become a vampire are good reasons why your system may be out of sync.

I tell her I have bought some testing kits if she'd like to do that we can do them now together. I tell her Carlisle is going to test my semen to ensure that we are okay to have unprotected sex in the future. I don't tell her condoms are no good, Emmett had enlightened me with the fact that our semen or whatever it is disintegrates the condom upon coming into connect with it.

We make our way back upstairs, the testing kits are in my bag in Bella's room. She stifles a laugh when she sees how many I bought." Thorough as always Edward I see" she says as she takes two into the different kinds hoping using a different one will give her the result she wants. The result we both want. Negative. Don't get me wrong I would love a child with Bella heck I would love a whole bunch of children with Bella but I realise now is not the right time. She isn't even 18 yet and my being a vampire does not clend itself well to being the father of a human baby.

That stopped me in my tracks, would any baby we conceived be human or vampire or a little of both. Something else I needed to research if necessary later.

She comes back into her room and sits beside me. Two plastic pen like instruments in her hands. We have to wait a full five minutes before we can take the tops off and read the results. I grab her hands and squeeze as hard as I dare. I look into her beautiful brown eyes and say "Bella we're in this together whatever the result okay?" She nods and looks down at our entwined hands. "What result do you want Edward?" she asks simply, my breath is gone again. "Whatever the result I will be happy Bella" I answer as diplomatically as possible. "Hedging your bets Cullen" she laughs. "Can we please talk about this after we know either way Bella I promise I will tell you how I truly feel" I already know how I feel Edward she sighs.

Its time.

We agree to look at one each for now and do the other tests if we both feel it necessary. Three, two, one... Neither of us say a word. I look up to try to gauge her reaction I can read nothing, she is blocking me even more than usual. I know what my test result is and wonder if hers is the same.

"Well Cullen I guess its time to call you Daddy" she says with a huge grin on her face. I show her my positive result pen. We both know there is no need to take any of the other tests. We sit there like a couple of idiots grinning and holding our result pens. I am in shock, I am ecstatic and Bella seems to be having the same reaction as me. I turn us to face each other. "Does your smile mean you are glad to be having my baby Miss Swan?" I ask not wanting to hear her answer incase it isn't what I want to hear. She responds by flinging herself into my arms kissing me all over my face and thanking me over and over and over again. I tell her I too am beyond ecstatic I had dared not hope it would be true and wanted to be sure she was happy about it especially in view of us being so young

"Are you going to make love to me properly now Edward seeing as you can't get me pregnant now." I chuckle at her question and relieve her of her clothing in a flash. I continue to worship her body for the next two hours. We lay quietly after our love making, we are still in shock after our discovery. We talk about arranging an appointment with Carlisle we need to get some questions answered.

One: we need to find out about dates and stuff.

Two: we need to understand if this will be a normal pregnancy.

Three: can we test to see if the baby is human, vampire or a bit of both and

Four: I still want to understand how I've been able to father a child when my body has been in a frozen state for almost a hundred years.

Bella is still beside me I wonder if she has drifted off to sleep, she hasn't. I pull her to me and whisper 'thank you for the second greatest gift you have ever given me. The first is you and now the second is our child. I cannot tell you Bella what this means to me. I never thought I would find someone to love, never mind someone to love who actually loves me right back and for her to give me this, is the most wonderful thing on earth. I place a gentle kiss on her head. I can feel her tears on my chest but know they are happy tears.

Neither us want to get up and get dressed but Carlisle wants to see us, we haven't told him yet and I am trying to keep my head clear so Alice doesn't get a read on it. I tell Bella how to mix up her decisions to throw Alice off the scent. When we are ready to go I remember to tell Bella that Jacob had called and wanted a call back. Sorry I didn't remember earlier I tell her, I did have an awful lot on my mind. She laughs good heartedly. I know now that Jacob Black is even less of a threat than he was previously.

Upon arrival at mine the house is empty with the exception of Carlisle, bless him he has sent everyone hunting telling everyone he is trying to sort our problems out. He ushers us into his office and asks how Bella is feeling today. She thrusts the two positive reading result pens into his hand. Argh I see is his only comment. I place my arm around Bella's waist and put my chin on her shoulder." How did this happen Carlisle " I ask. He looks up when he recognises the tone of my voice is joy pure joy and not anger or sorrow.

He is round from behind his desk faster than a blink pulling us both into a hug. Congratulations you two he shouts "your mother and sister are going to be thrilled" "Are you okay with this Bella I mean it is a massive step." She nods shyly. " We do have some questions Carlisle if thats okay" I continue. " We would like to know if this will be a normal pregnancy and go the full nine months. We would also like to know if the baby will be human, vampire, or a little of both. Finally I ask him to do the semen test I would still like to know how this happened even if I am over joyed at the result. He tells us he will do some tests on both of us and get back to us with the results.

He takes a blood sample from Bella so he can establish the exact date of conception and our due date. He weighs her and takes her blood pressure. He then arranges for an ultra sound machine to be delivered to our house so he can scan Bella at home. If the baby is not fully human we do not want to draw any un necessary attention to it. Finally he produces several little clear pots and hands then over to me. He has all the necessary equipment here at home to test my semen. "All I need from you Edward is a semen sample every day for a week." I cringe at the thought of what I'm going to have to do to provide those.

Bella jumps up and drags me with her saying "come on Cullen I'll help you with that test." She winks at Carlisle. Its my turn to roll my eyes as Carlisle lets out a belly rumbling laugh. Bella pulls me towards my room where she takes the greatest pleasure in seducing me. She herself delivers the sample to Carlisle some time later.

My family return to the house a few hours later, Bella and I are still there, we are lazing about on our bed enjoying the time to talk and kiss and cuddle, we have discussed if we want people to know yet, not knowing ourselves the exact details. We have agreed to tell my family and for Bella and I to tell Charlie. We are still lazing on my bed smooching and petting, things soon take a decidedly smutty turn. Bella hops up from the bed and locks my bedroom door. She then proceeds to strip in front of me. Watching my pregnant fiancee dance for me and remove her clothes in front of me is very erotic. , I am hard and throbbing in seconds. I release my cock from the confines of my pants. I slowly unbutton my shirt as I continue to watch Bella's every move. She realises I am naked before her and pouts. "You don't play fair Edward Cullen" she says in a wickedly sexy voice.

I jump from the bed and pick her up wrapping her legs around my waist. I resist not plunging into her hot wet centre as I make my way over to the wall. I push Bella up against the wall and ram myself home. "God Bella you feel incredible, you are so tight" I just love every second of every minute when we are together like this. "Me too baby me too" she says begging me to go faster, harder , deeper. I want to I really do but I am concerned now about doing the baby damage. I am a vampire after all. More things I need to speak to Carlisle about. We explode together a few minutes later and she feels wonderful milking my cock for all its worth. I carry her over to the bed to catch her breath. We lay quietly, at total ease in our naked state and happy, really really happy.

Emmett's thought drift into my mind. "Good to tell Edward and Bella are here the place reeks of sex." that earns him a slap from Rose and a proper Mother's telling off from Esme. I squeeze Bella's hand and say "well love are we going to do this or what?". We have a quick shower and head down stairs. Everyone is in the lounge. Bella and I walk in hand in hand. "Awe aint it sweet" Em says to anyone that will listen.

I"m still holding Bella's hand ask the family to sit down as we want to talk to them. Alice looks confused as does Jazz whilst Em and Rose look bored. Carlisle has joined Esme on the love seat. I clear my throat and begin. I start by reminding everyone how concerned I have been over Bella's change of mood, loss of appetite and crying, I go on to explain how it appeared to be getting worse so I started looking for reasons why. I obviously wasn't getting to the pont quick enough for Bella as she joined in coming right out with it "I'm pregnant".

My families faces were so funny if I could have framed the looks I would have had fun for years to come.

Emmett stunned me then by asking "whose is it?" He was dealy serious. I flew across the room and took him through the dining room wall. I pounded his head before Jazz and Carlisle pulled me off. I would not bring myself to speak to him again until he apologised to both of us. Bella rushed to my side clearly upset but not by Emmetts question but by my reaction and the violence.

How anyone could ask such a question was beyond me. Back in the lounge after the drama was over, my brave sweet Bella took the floor and stated clearly and without hesitation " I understand your question Emmett". "I don't I snapped" she continued with "but let me assure you all" she was holding my hand tightly "that Edward is the only man I have ever slept with and he is the only man I will ever sleep with. He is the father of my child."

The room is stunned into another silence until Esme asks "but how? its not that I doubt you for a minute Bella but our kind cannot have children, believe me Rose and I have tried for years"

Carlisle intervenes then. "You are all right in your own way that is of course except Emmett, our kind cannot have children because Esme, you Alice and Rose are all frozen in time your bodies cannot conceive a child. Bella is human her body works in the regular way, she can and has conceived a child. Its is Edward"s body as a vampire that most intrigues me. I have over the years tested my own semen and there was no live sperm present. I have done the same test on Emmett several times. Today I took a sample from Edward and was very surprised to find a small number of live healthy sperm in his semen. How they survive I do not know I can only guess they have remained alive in his body since his change in 1918. We know it is only since meeting Bella that his body has started to react as men do to women. I assume this has reawakened the sleeping sperm and when they consummated their relationship 'bang', so to speak." Even I was stunned by Carlisle's explanation. Carlisle goes on to say he is going to test me every day for a week. This is received with guffaws from Emmett and Jazz.

Alice rightly asks a very pertinent question, what is going to happen to the wedding now and more importantly what about the Volturi?

I could kick myself I was so happy I had not considered their reaction. Bella slumped next to me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well folks now its been confirmed what will happen... read on to find out.**

**Thanks to everyone who send their reviews**

**As usual my grateful thanks to SM who created these wonderful characters**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

How could I have forgotten about the threat from the Volturi? Was I stupid? No I guess I was more human than I liked to admit. Finding out Bella is pregnant and her being as happy as I am about it is so mind blowing I really think I forgot for a moment or two that am one of the un dead.

Alice bringing up the wedding has also posed another set of questions. Should we wait until after Bella's Birthday, or after the baby is born, or should we do it now at the end of June. I don't want to rush her into any decisions today and we still have a very dangerous job of telling Charlie about the baby.

We head back to hers both quiet a little subdued. Ecstatic over the baby but now a little worried about the Volturi, the wedding date and Charlie's reaction. His cruiser is not in the drive. There is however a red VW there the one belonging to Jacob Black. Bella hadn't called him back and I guess he thought I had not passed on the message. Bella groaned at my side 'shit what does he want now' 'you haven't called him back' I explained, don't worry he'll blame me not you. We pulled in front of the VW I was staying he wasn't. Bella got out of the car and said "hey Jake what's up?" I expected his response. "Your boodsucker friend forgot to tell you to call me" he said with a smug grin on his face hoping to get me into trouble. "No he didn't Jake we have been busy all day and I just haven't had the time or inclination. What do you want Jacob? I am tired and hungry and not in the mood for your trouble causing. He's a little taken aback when she says this and even more so when she walks around the car and into my arms. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses my nose. " God I love this girl she is so feisty" I think to myself with a smirk.

I was wanting to invite you to a party at La Push Bella, Sam and Emily are finally getting married and they asked me to ask you come. She softens a bit, then she likes Sam and Emily a lot and they have been very good friends to her since she came to Forks. She tells Jacob she will talk to Emily herself I know she will be angling for me to invited too. I have much respect for Sam as Alpha of the pack. He knows the Cullen's pose no threat to humans. They also know it is Bella's choice to be with me physically. When I have spoken to Sam about our feelings in the past he likened my feelings for Bella to their imprinting..Bella tells Jacob goodnight and we walk into the house hand in hand. We head straight upstairs to put the things we had brought back from my place away. I am aware Jacob is still outside, he thinks we have gone upstairs for sex. Not wanting to disappoint our audience I pull Bella into my arms and we fall onto the bed.

I have no intention of making love to her yet. I will wait until Charlie is asleep before I venture that road. As we roll about on the bed kissing and tickling each other an angry howl comes from outside. Bella doesn't notice I have her occupied in something far more enjoyable.

We are sat in the lounge when Charlie's cruiser pulls in. We have agreed to tell him about the baby over dinner. His mood is good and he seems genuinely pleased we have made up. We talk about his day and our day. Bella tells him about the invite to Sam and Emily's wedding. When dinner is ready we all sit around the table, Bella has made spaghetti with a creamy chicken sauce. I have a small portion and can get away with pushing it around my plate without Charlie noticing. Bella finishes her food and clears away her and my plates. She comes back to the table and sits on my lap.

"Dad can we talk to you" she says I now realise she has sat on my lap to protect me. "Of course you can sweetie anything anytime both of you should know that by now" 'well the thing is Dad you know I haven't been myself lately, I've been all moody and weepy and been horrid to Edward""Yeah" he laughs" I had noticed a time or two." " well the thing is Edward was really worried about me so he did some checking to see what was wrong with me and we sort of now know" "that's great baby" he says itching to get back to the tv. Edwards takes over , he clears his throat and says " Charlie the thing is I've found out that Bella is pregnant with my child." Charlie's head whips up to look us both in the eyes. " I thought you told me before you weren't having the sort of sex you could get pregnant by" he demands. "We weren't at that time sir but after Bella agreed to marry me our relationship went to the next level." Charlie is shaking his head. " Bella I am way too young and too cranky to be a grand daddy and god knows what your mother will say she doesn't even know you are engaged yet"

If this is his only reaction I'll take it twice over. He suddenly addresses me "Edward I know you love her but a baby at 18 have you thought about this and how it is going to affect the rest of your life. What about school, where are you going to live and who is going to help." "We haven't worked all the finer points out yet" I explain we only found it out today. "What I can tell you sir is that your daughter has made me the happiest man on this earth, firstly by agreeing to marry me and secondly by giving me a child we both want. Charlie we are both so happy about this please be happy with us." My voice almost cracks and Bella nuzzles into my neck and I can feel her tears. When I lift her chin up she smiles at me and whisper "happy tears Edward." Charlie gives in and hugs us both to him.

We move into the lounge and talk about bringing the wedding forward. Charlie has no objection to giving his consent knowing it is exactly what Bella wants. Bella gets up to finish up in the kitchen and refuses my offer of help.

" I quite understand Charlie if you don't want me staying over anymore" I say. I am given a stern look by my soon to be father in law followed by him saying " isn't the damage done Edward so to speak". Bella and I could never consider our conceiving a child as damage but I knew his sentiment was correct.

We are heading off to bed when the phone rings its Billy Black for Charlie. We take our leave saying goodnight. Bella is in the bathroom when I hear Charlie tell Billy about the baby. He sounded like he was bragging so I couldn't be too mad with him. We had forgotten to tell him it was family only to know at the moment. Bella wouldn't be too happy. She returns from her shower smelling of strawberries and freesias my favourite combination. She takes her towel off no longer shy in front of me and stands in front of the mirror examining herself for signs of a baby bump. I walk up behind her and fold my arms around her delectable body. I tell her I cannot wait until I can see our child growing within her. She turns in my arms and unbuttons my jeans and slowly slides my zip down. She pushes my jeans down over my hips, I step out of them and quickly remove my t shirt. I am stood in only my CK boxers which are doing nothing to hide my obvious desperation for her. Bella slides my boxers over my hips and I kick them off too. We are stood in the middle of her room stark naked kissing and touching each other. It is a very intimate moment, Bella has my cock in her hand stroking me gently up and down. The bedroom suddenly door opens and Charlie walks in saying "Bells Billy sends his congrats on the baby" he looks up and sees us stood there he turns puce and backs out shouting obscenities at the top of his voice. I had considered when he walked in moving us both at vampire speed but other than into bed I didn't know where else we could hide. My moments hesitation cost us. I don't know whether to laugh or cry Bella is giggling into my chest, her hand hasn't moved from my cock the whole time. In another life one would expect to lose their erection after their prospective father in law walked in on them naked in a compromising position with their only daughter. .But not me. "We'll have to put a lock on that door" Bella says with a sighs. " I better go talk to him" she says. She dresses in her pj's and dressing gown and heads downstairs. I hear every word that is said.

She is astounding and places the blame wholly on Charlie for walking in without knocking. He coughs and splutters an bit and tells her its not nice seeing his 17 year old daughter his only daughter and her fiancé standing in her bedroom naked with her fiance's penis in her hand . I guess that means he did see what she was doing to me. I suppose I should thank our lucky stars it wasn't ten minutes later coz he may have found that situation a whole lot more difficult to swallow. No pun intended.

Bella bounces back upstairs telling Charlie we'll be putting a lock on her bedroom door tomorrow. She is still as smug as hell when she walks back into her room. I have gotten into bed and am laid with my arms behind my head grinning. She asks what so funny I tell her she is and kiss her on the nose. She climbs in next to me and we settle down for the night.

While she was downstairs I have spoken to Alice and arranged the wedding for two weeks tomorrow. Sunday 11th July at twilight. It will be held in my parents back garden. I just need to confirm with Pastor Weber tomorrow he can make that date. Bella is happy with the date and by then we should know all the finer details about the pregnancy. She sounds like she is really looking forward to both the wedding and the baby.

We are going to live at my house once we are married. Esme is in process of converting our attic space into a separate apartment for us. It is massive up there and will easily fit two good sized bedrooms with en-suite facilities and a decent sized lounge/diner and a small kitchen area. This will be my parents wedding present to us. Bella, I am sure will love it. Our own space but close enough for people to help. The best of both worlds.

Bella does not want to sleep she has other ideas for our night and flatly refuses to go to sleep until we have made love. We start slow and easy and very very quietly so Charlie is unaware of what we are doing. Our kissing becomes overheated and Bella groans loudly. I try to stifle her groans with my mouth. Her pj's are gone and I an caressing her body all over, she is more than ready for me so I lay over her and push myself into her hot wet pussy. Now its my turn to moan as I give in to the sensations being inside her give me. I thrust in and out slowly savouring each ripple of sensation every moan coming from her lips. She is so very wet the sound her pussy is making each time I thrust is edging me towards completion. I move my hand between us and make circles over her nucleus, this sends her into oblivion as she thrashes around me moaning and screaming my name I put my hand over her mouth trying to keep her quiet as she milks every bit of me. I follow her into space moments later with my own moans and calling her name. As we lay both sated Charlie stomps up the stairs chuntering as he goes. From his thoughts I knew he heard every word. Oops, we both say giggling.

Bella is now finally ready to sleep, I kiss her goodnight and tell her how much I love and adore her. She snuggles in closer to my chest her head resting just alongside my right nipple. I play with her hair and she drifts off to sleep.

She wakes early refreshed but feeling a little queasy, Carlisle had pre warned me about this and I had hoped with her other symptoms she would bypass this one. Obviously not as she dived into the bathroom. I quickly put on my jeans and went to help her. Poor Bella she was kneeling in front of the loo so I held her hair back whispering soothing tones as she wretched and wretched. She recovered enough to join me down stairs but when I mentioned breakfast she shot past me again.

I needed to speak to Carlisle but didn't want to leave Bella like this. I rang him instead. He had made a phone call to Aro after we had left last night and I wanted to know how it had gone. Carlisle explained our new situation. He wanted to know all about the baby, Carlisle had to report to him the minute the results were known. If this child were a full vampire they would want it dead. If it were human it must be changed with Bella as soon as she had given birth. A hybrid has not been heard of previously so Aro agreed to research the possibilities of how a hybrid human/vampire would grow and he would get back to Carlisle with his findings. We had bought ourselves a little time. Carlisle could continue to test Bella and the baby Alice, Jazz and I would research possible same occurrences in other parts of the world.

Bella had come around a bit, a couple of dry crackers had done the trick. We were out front heading to my car when the dog appeared. He was once again dressed in cut off pants and a muscle t shirt. He hadn't quite cottoned on yet that Bella really wasn't interested. He looked furious Billy must have told him about the baby. I moved Bella behind me for protection, asking Jacob 'what do you want now Jacob Black" he didn't even look at me he spoke directly to Bella " I cannot believe you let him do that to you Bella and now you carry his devils spawn." Bella held me back , I wanted to rip his head clean off. She stepped out from behind me and waved away my hand. "Don't you ever refer to our baby like that again she spat. You know nothing of the feelings that Edward and I share do not ever contact me again Jacob Black you are dead to me from this day forward."

Even I was stunned by her words, he was her best friend before I came along I urged her not to be hasty. " No Edward he made this happen not you, not me, not our child, him Jacob and now he has to live with the consequences" With that she walks to my car and gets in. I turn to Jacob who looks crestfallen. "I'm sorry about that, give her time". He turns away from me without saying a word and phases into his wolf as he runs into the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is a bit of a filler so I apologise now. Plenty of lemons though.**

**Thanks to all who review, glad you are liking the story so far**

**As always thanks to SM**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

I get into my car a human pace. She is looking out of the window, tears silently running down her cheeks. "Bella love he doesn't mean to hurt you, he cares for you deeply and is hurting now because he knows his chance with you is over. He hates me with all that he is and is lashing out, you unfortunately got in the way." "Edward"she sighs " No one and I mean no one will ever dismiss our child and call him or her the devils spawn again. I love this baby as much as I love you and I will fight with all that I am to protect him or her from anyone or anything that wants to hurt it.

My fiancée never fails to surprise me. "Bella you are going to be the best mother any child could ever wish to have, I lean over and kiss her forehead. "I love you so much and I too love the baby just as much.

We head off to visit Pastor Weber to check on the dates. I hope with it being a Sunday he will be able to make the later time of Twilight .Angela lets us in when we arrive. She notices Bella's tear stained cheeks. "IS everything okay with you two"? She enquires worried. Bella hugs her and tells "Edward and I are fantastic Ange, more in love than ever and we cannot wait to be married and that is why we are here to see your father." Hand in hand we head towards the office where Pastor Weber is working on his next sermon.

"Ah Isabella and Edward, come in and take a seat. I hear you have decided to bring the wedding date forward, where is my diary so I can check the new date for you" he says relaxed. He is a true believer and has no problem with our getting married so young. He can see just how much we love each other and it is not just an infatuation. The date and time are confirmed he even thinks its even more romantic getting married at Twilight.

We discussed our vows and decide to stick to the traditional lines changing only a few words. We do however want to both speak our own thoughts to and about each other. Pastor Weber has no problem with that, again he thinks our wanting to speak at such an important time re enforces our commitment to one and other. He wants to see us every week until the wedding to talk through our decisions, he tells us it is something he does with every couple who are getting married. He likens it to marriage guidance before the event pre marriage guidance I guess.

After we say goodbye we go to my house, Alice is frantic about the lack of time to get everything ready. Esme is taking care of the house and its decorations. Alice needs Bella today to choose a dress and all the girly stuff. I thought I was going to be free to hunt. I had to think again. She wanted me and my family to choose our tux's. She wants us to wear a light grey colour but I have my own ideas on that particular subject. She has made arrangements to go for a separate fitting with Charlie when he isn't on shift.

She is waiting by her yellow porsche when we pull in. Bella is dragged into her arms. "Come on Bella we have loads to do and so little time. I hang to Bella for as long as I can. I don't want to let her go. I just want to be with her every minute of every day. Alice growls at me. "Edward you really are pathetic" Bella laughs and reaches up to hug me and kiss me gently on the lips. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time" she says and she gets in Alice's car. I'm sent into the house to look at designs for my tux and approve or pooh pooh Esme's ideas for the house decorations. Do I really know what will look right? No but I do know what Bella and I like and we can work around that.

I think I have chosen my tux but it is not as Alice wanted light grey, it is black. The look in Bella's eyes the first time she saw me in a black suit convinces me that this is the right choice. The black looks good against my pale complexion. The pale grey made me look even more insipid than normal. Jazz agrees the black is much more distinguished. I have not spoken to Emmett since our altercation and have no intention of doing so today at least. I need Bella's calming influence to be around Emmett at the moment.

Esme drags me to the dining room table which is covered in an array of cloth swatches and flowers. She wants to create a elegant romantic setting without going over the top. I tell her Bella and I both want simple clean lines which are timeless. I want to be able to look at our wedding photos in another hundred years and not be laughing at the fashion of today. Esme agrees. She has wonderful taste herself, I give her a heads up on Bella's favourite colours and definte no no's.

My thoughts wonder to Alice who is enjoying her self tremendously. Shopping is Alice's main pleasure other than Jazz of course. She is blocking me seeing the actual clothes but I am able to see her thoughts and that is that I am going to be absolutely blown away. Bella blows me away by just being alive so I think she should choose another description. I see her stick her tongue out at me and I laugh.

A lazy day at home is really just what I need right now, no tension or worry other than he fact that Bella isn't by my side. Even knowing she is safe with Alice I still hate not being with her. Like Alice said I really am pathetic. I like to think of it as just being in love.

Its time to give Carlisle another sample, something I am really not looking forward to on my own. I head up to my room and close the door behind me. I decide to lock it in case someone decides to follow me. They really don't need to see me doing what I am about to do . On my bed is a carrier bag with a note stuck to it. Its Bella's scrawl... 'I thought you could probably do with some help doing what you are about to do! Hope these help!.' Inside the bag was pair of Bella's worn knickers. The scent coming off them went straight to my dick. I chuckled quietly, my girl certainly knows me well. Minx. I had no trouble providing Carlisle with my next sample. Once again that girl blows me away. I shall take a little extra time later to show her just how much an effect her little surprise gift had had on me.

It's getting late when they finally get back and poor Bella looks fit to drop. I glare at Alice and growl a little for making Bella so tired, she knows she needs to eat regularly and rest more in her current condition.

I pick Bella up and carry her upstairs to my room. Esme makes her a plate of sandwiches and I take them with us. I ring Charlie and tell him we'll stay here tonight and come back early before school to get Bella's stuff. He is fine with that probably not wanting a repeat performance of last night. He tells me to tell Alice he will see her at the tailors tomorrow at 17.00 hours. I say goodnight and hang up.

I undress Bella to her undies and put her in bed under the covers. She is already asleep, I lay next to her and watch her sleep, I stroke her hair and lean in to smell her. I have really missed her today. Watching Bella sleep is one of my very favourite things to do. I love her so much it scares me, I love her so much it is like an obsession and its not getting any easier even knowing soon we will be husband and wife and together forever. Its not that I want to hurt her anymore my obession with her blood left me months ago, god, I cannot remember the last time her blood appealed to me more than her body or just Bella herself. She is my life now and nothing and no one will ever change that. Nothing the Volturi throw at us will part us. I will once our child is born make her into a vampire. I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity with Bella, loving her and our child. A true gift from the gods. A true sign of our love.

In typical Bella fashion, she wakes refreshed after a couple of hours. She snuggles closer and complains that I am still fully clothed. I soon remedy that. Before she can blink I am in only my boxers and climbing in beside her. "Much much better" she sighs nibbling along my jaw and down my neck. I wrap my arms around her and let her enjoy her ministrations. She takes her time working her way all over my torso, It is the worst sort of ecstasy. I love it. How I keep my hands off her I don't know. I can tell she wants to worship me this time. Some time later I do feel thoroughly worshipped.

I make her eat the sandwiches Esme has prepared. We talk about our busy days. She like me gives out no specific details. We have a long hot shower together, the sensations the jets of hot water give added to the sensations we are already experiencing from each others touch and caresses is electrifying. It is like being struck by lightening all over our bodies. Our bodies are shrines to each each.

After we both ride multiple orgasms we get washed, kissing and teasing each other in a playful non sexual way. We are so comortable with and around each other naked or fully clothed. Our bodies for now fully sated from our earlier exertions. We head to bed minutes later ready to turn in for the night. Once in bed naked we wrap ourselves around each other. We are only content when we are together, so close skin on skin. A series of tender kisses lead to more intense kissing and a period of tender, sweet love making. We worship each others bodies for hours and this leaves us both sated and in need of rest. I kiss her gently before she curls up next to me and falls asleep. Even I am drained the intensity of our coupling is sometimes even too much for me to handle.

I lay with my eyes shut contemplating how my life has changed since meeting Bella. Before, I had drifted through the days bored, uninterested in life. I was a lonely old soul who hated my very existence. I smile a huge smile when I think of what lies ahead for me and my family in the future. I cannot wait. A wife I love and adore and a baby I never even dreamed possible. When did I Edward Cullen get so lucky I wonder to myself.

I'm up and around by the time Bella wakes up. I have been hunting and got all my stuff ready for school. Esme has prepared a breakfast for Bella, we head down into the kitchen and see Emmett sitting sheepishly on a stool. I still hadn't spoken to him but knew how sorry he was and how he didn't know how to put right his previous actions. Bella being Bella surprises me again when she walks up to him and hugs him from behind. Good Morning Emmett I've missed you. The grin that spreads across his face is priceless. He turns and hugs Bella back probably a bit too hard. She struggles to breathe. I drag him off her, Emmett I yell " she is pregnant for god sake let her go" . "Oh god bella I am so sorry" he jumps back looking scared to death. " please you two please accept my sincere apologies for yesterday, I didn't mean that I really thought you'd cheated on Edward Bella it's just that we always thought our kind couldn't have children. I guess it was a knee jerk reaction. I am really stoked for you both, It'll be great having a little niece or nephew. Rose and I will baby sit as often as you like, she can't wait. I hope you'll include us."

It was quite a speech for Emmett, I couldn't do anything but feel for him. I realise that he will never experience the feelings that I am at this time. His mate will never give him a child no matter how much she wants to. At that moment I have only forgiveness in my heart for my silly, stupid, lug of a brother. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and hug him to me. He knows now that he is forgiven.

Bella sits on a stool watching us interact, she eats her breakfast laughing. I wonder if she realises the crazy family she is about to tie herself to forever.

Back at Charlie's Bella gathers her school stuff and we head out. We arrive at school early, we park up as usual Alice is waiting to pounce on Bella. I refuse to let Bella be bullied by the evil pixie. Bella has told she has chosen her wedding dress design and it won't be ready for another fitting for three more days. Bella doesn't need to shop more I tell Alice. She sulks and whines but Bella and I are well able to ignore her. Poor Jazz takes the brunt of her sulky behaviour. I warn Alice silently to back off, she can do whatever she wants wedding shopping wise but she has to respect Bella's wishes to only be consulted and not a fully active participant in the wedding plans.

Later in the day I catch a conversation going on outside in the corridor, a girl I am unfamiliar with is talking to Lauren Mallory. The other girl her name is Lisa Parker is telling Lauren that I had bought pregnancy testing kits from her mother at the chemist. "I knew it" Lauren said sounding almost relieved "I knew he wouldn't want to marry her unless she had trapped him" I shake my head a little. The thoughts running through all our friends heads on the day we announced our engagement was now going to be confirmed. Even after I had made my speech about it being not so. Would anyone care to listen that when I proposed to Bella I had no idea she was pregnant. Would anyone believe us? I didn't care what people thought but I know Bella does, She will be devastated if people think she has trapped me even knowing the truth won't stop her beating herself up.

I decide to enlist Alice and Rose to help me deal with Lauren Mallory.

At lunch break Bella and I sit with my family, I am more than aware of the sniggers and whispering from the table Lauren is sitting at. Mike Newton looks our way his expression unreadable however his thoughts are crystal clear. He thinks I'm a liar and not good enough for Bella. He plans on speaking with Bella at the first opportunity. Why can't they see how much we care about each other I wonder. I know I am going to have to tell her that our secret is out. I'm dreading it.

We have no classes together today, at the end of school we meet by my car. She looks upset. I can guess the reason. "Everyone knows about the baby" she sobs, 'they are saying I've trapped you into marriage.' I pull her to me and whisper in her ear " you do know what they are saying isn't true Bella. I did propose before we found out about the baby." Maybe she forgotten that. "I know Edward but now they think we are getting married because of the baby and not because we love each other and do not want to be apart." "Let them think what they want" I say in a defensive tone. "If you and I know the truth and the people we care about know the truth that is what's important.".

I drive Bella home and we sit in the car and talk a while before she heads in alone. I am heading home for the evening but will be back later when Charlie is asleep. Nothing and no one will keep me from my Bella overnight. I intend to pay a visit to Mike Newton tonight. I hope by talking to him I can get the rest of them to understand my feelings for Bella. I head home for a while.

I sit at my piano and play the lullaby. I immediately feel better. It reminds me so much of Bella it is almost like she is by my side. I tinker around with another tune that I hope will develop into something for our child.

The Newton store is open till late and I know Mike is on duty tonight I hang around in the car park until it quietens off and slip in un noticed about a half hour before closing. "Hey Mike" I say trying my hardest to be friendly. Not an easy thing to do when you know the person wants to steal the love of your life away and do all the things with her that you are doing. Not easy at all. "Erm Edward what are you doing here" he says a little cautiously. "I'd like to talk to you about Bella and myself actually. I know the rumours that have started to circulate and I thought talking to you my self directly would stop Bella getting hurt." I have his full attention at the thought of Bella getting hurt, I am glad he cares enough for my fiancee to at least listen to me. "The rumours surrounding Bella and I being pregnant are true Mike. I like to use the Bella and I being pregnant phrase I hope it tells people we are in this together. I didn't lie to you when we got engaged, we were not aware of Bella's condition at that time or even she if was pregnant then. I tell him we are still awaiting confirmation of the dates and stuff. He tells me he liked Bella from her first day at school but soon realised he never stood a chance once I was in the picture. I explained as best I could that neither Bella or I had had a choice when it come to our feelings for one and other. I told him how hard it had hit me to realise that I had fallen in love for the very first time. He agreed that I had never ever shown any other girl any sort of interest other than cool politeness. I told him just how butt whipped I was when Bella wasn't around, he laughed then. I explained how Bella felt about being talked about and how insecure she felt around Jessica and Lauren, especially when Lauren started perving over me. We both had a chuckle at the numerous time she had me cornered and someone had to rescue me. I went on to say that I never felt uncomfortable like that with Bella and she felt the same comfort with me.

I think I really made him understand our feelings. He said just as I was leaving. "Edward I can see now how you feel about Bella and its always been sort of obvious how she feels about you. I wish you both well with the wedding and the baby. I know you guys will be fine." "Thanks Mike" I say and get into my car. I think we now have another person to ight our corner.

I head straight to Bella's house I need her in my arms. Even though it has only been a few hours it feels like days. All is quiet at the Swans so I quickly make my way up the tree and through the window.

The sight of my love waiting for me on the bed takes my breath away. "Thought you'd ditched me Cullen" she says with a smirk. I leap on the bed and pull her into my arms. 'Not a chance Swan soon to be Cullen" I say nuzzling into her neck. She has had a shower and smells divine she smells so good I almost come in my pants. "God Bella do you have any idea how much I have missed you? Do you have any idea what you do to me? Especially when you are freshly showered and dressed only in a cami top and boy shorts only. I swallow a groan as she she says "show me Edward show me".

I proceed to comply with her request.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hold on to your people this one is going to blow you away.**

**Many thanks to all whole review. Glad you are enjoying it.**

As usual I own nothing and all my thanks go to SM

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

The days fly by and school has been remarkably quiet. Mike had a word with me to say he had sorted the Lauren situation and Bella would hear no more mumblings. . I thanked him and invited him to the wedding unsure if he would have been on the list Bella gave to Alice. I must remember to get Alice to send a formal invite. The official invites were sent out this week and the house phone had been ringing of its hanger in RSVP's. I was excited people were looking forward to coming to celebrate with us.

Charlie had had his fitting and agreed with me the black tuxedo was more appropriate. I tagged along trying to show a little interest. Charlie looked like a fish out of water at the fitting. He clearly was more a jeans and check shirt kind of guy. Our relationship had continued to go from strength to strength. Bella's mom couldn't make the wedding due to previous commitments with her new husband. I think he was doing all he could to make Bella feel better about that and being nice to me and including me in Swan family things made her feel happy so he tried real hard.

Tomorrow is Sam and Emily's wedding. Bella, Charlie and I were going. I had met with Sam after Bella had spoken to Emily, he was quite willing to waive our not been allowed on La Push land for the day. He knew I posed no threat. Bella was excited she had bought a new dress, a deep blue my favourite colour on her. It was very nice, a very sexy dress and she looked incredible in it. We had bought Sam and Emily a gift together, I had enjoyed our time wandering the shops in Seattle until we found the perfect wall covering for their place. Bella having being inside on many occasions knew what would look just right. I felt an enormous amount of pride when she asked me to write a wedding card for them from Bella and Edward. She said my elegant script would make it look good t. It felt like she was announcing us as a couple to the whole of La Push.

Later today we had to meet with Carlisle, we had a ultra sound to do and he wanted to check Bella's bloods and her blood pressure again. He would also have the results of our due dates and time scales for the pregnancy. These were answers we all needed, aware that Aro was keen to get some answers too.

Bella's truck was ambling up our private road I rushed to the door to greet her. I missed her terribly when we weren't together and now with only six days left to our big day, I found myself missing her even more when we had to spend time apart. I lifted her from the truck at vampire speed and carried into the house. I told her I was practising for carrying her over the threshold after we were married. She rolled her eyes at me. I kiss her hello. The kiss deepens until Carlisle says from behind us, "this sort of behaviour is why we are now needing to do baby scans at home Edward." Bella chuckles and kisses the tip of my nose, "later sweetie later I promise."

Carlisle has set up the ultra sound machine in the basement. One of the spare rooms down there has converted nicely into a clinic. Equipment of all types are now in there as well as a hospital bed and theatre lights in case Carlisle ever needed to do emergency surgery. Carlisle is reading the file he has created for Bella and I see one with my name on sitting on his desk too.

Blood pressure first, all okay on that front. Next to take some blood. Yuk I hate been around when he does this. Bella hates blood and needles and its not her blood that bothers me, more her pain. He examines her carefully asking a series of questions and recording her answers.

After all that is done it is time for the ultra sound, this will give us a clear indication of what stage our baby is at and how quickly the pregnancy is progressing. We may be even able to see our baby on the screen. It will depend if the baby is vampire or not. A clear gel is put low on Bella's abdomen she cringing because it is cold. Carlisle moves the scanner over where the uterus lies. He is looking at the screen away from us as he does a series of measurement, clicking and recording data to be compared at the next scan.

"Right guys your turn to look" he says with a grin. He twist the screen around to face Bella and I. We are holding hands and are both scared to death. Carlisle tells us that the baby is the size of a fetus around eight weeks gestation. Both Bella and I know we have not been having sex that long. Carlisle looks uncomfortable and explains in order to establish how long the pregnancy will last he must know specific dates including the first time we had made love and when and how often thereafter until the pregnancy was confirmed. Luckily my photographic memory comes in handy here and I reel off all the dates and numbers. Bella is scarlet. Carlisle raises an eye brow as I complete the long list. "Impressive Edward impressive" he chuckles.

We can clearly see a heart beat and the sort of shape of a baby. It is one of the most powerful things I have ever felt, seeing my child's beating heart for the first time. The heartbeat confirmed the child is not a vampire. The growth indicated that it was not fully human. Bella is staring at the screen with tears in her eyes, "Edward" she says almost sobbing, "I can see our babies heart beat." "I know love I know" I lean over and press my lips to her forehead. Carlisle passes the probe to me to hold and leaves for a minute. Bella and I continue to stare at the screen mesmorised.

When Carlisle comes back into the room he wipes Bella's tummy to clear it of the gel and tells us to take a seat. He picks up my file and looks at the results from all my semen samples.

" Well Edward over a seven day period using seven different samples I found five of the seven you provided had live sperm in. Which means in lay mans terms you are approximately 70% fertile. All the live sperm were viable and healthy if not massive in numbers. Quite incredible for a vampire of your age. What that means is that on every seven out of ten times you made love Edward ejaculated with live sperm. If you did not get pregnant on the first time you made love Bella then any of the next three occasions were probably the time of conception. Working back through Bella's diary and with the earlier blood tests Carlisle did we conclude we had conceived the very first time we made love. It didn't matter now. Carlisle points out that once this baby is born if we have unprotected sex before Bella is changed it is highly likely she will conceive again straight away.

Its not something I want to think about now. We book another appointment for next week to recheck the babies progress. Doing this weekly for the next four week will give Carlisle the data he needs to establish how long the pregnancy will last.

Back up in the house everyone is keen to see the little scan picture that Carlisle has given to us. I swear I see tears in both Rose's and Esme eyes. Emmett pulls Rose in for hug saying ' Rose we get the best of both worlds, we get to help out with the baby and then give it back when we're fed up" everyone laughs.

I follow Bella home in my car. I'm staying over tonight because I have volunteered to drive to the wedding tomorrow. Charlie is thrilled at that. My suit for the wedding and a new shirt and hung in garment bags in the back seat. Once at bella's I head upstairs to hang them up so they don't crease. Downstairs Bella is showing Charlie the scan photo. I can tell by his tone he is surprised how developed the baby is. He doesn't mention it to Bella and makes all the right cooing sounds of any prospective Grandad. I could hug him.

We sit with Charlie for the evening and watch a game. There is little conversation. Bella is yawning by 21.30 so we head up for the night. The activity Bella had promised earlier doesn't materialise, she is too tired and I am more than content to just hold her naked in my arms all night. Her breasts pushing against my bare chest do stretch my control several times during the night and when she starts dreaming about us making love, moaning and writhing up against me I almost come undone.

I am lost in thought when her hand circles my cock. He is immediately ready for whatever is on offer. I look down at her and she is still in the same position as she slept in. I know she is awake and roll her over on her back. I perch myself above her hovering. We kiss passionately, out tongues dance in perfect time. I touch her all over wanting to feel her reaction to my touch. I slowly caress her body and when I reach her stomach she shudders. Her scents hits me in the gut. I'm actually winded it is so powerful and potent. An involuntary growl comes from my throat.

"God Bella you smell so good I can barely control myself. I kiss and nip all over her body making sure the nipping is only with my lips and I keep my venom coated teeth well away from her. I head south and dive straight in to her hot wet pussy. She is now gyrating under me, pulling my hair and begging me to release her. She is so close I stop the oral and position myself to enter her. I want to be buried deep inside her when she cums. I want to feel her come apart at the seams for me and milk my cock of every ounce spunk I have in me.

I press my tip into her centre teasing her a little. She moans when I withdraw and looks me in the eyes and says "don't you dare Cullen if you know what is good for you do not torment me" I laugh and once again press a little into her. She suddenly grabs my ass cheeks and raises her own butt off the bed and pushes me into her deeply. It feels sooooooooo good I want to stay buried inside her forever. I would never get bored and as my cock never goes really soft she would be guaranteed a great time. What a thought.

The sensations of our love making leave me breathless. Having an orgasm whilst buried deep inside Bella is like nothing else I have experienced. Yes I love it when she sucks me off, yes I love eating her pussy and I truly love every minute, every touch we share but nothing and I mean nothing compares to the feel of me coming apart inside her and her coming apart with me buried inside her. Soul mates in every sense of the words.

We explode together and ride out our powerful orgasms both thrusting and thrusting till we are sated and spent. Bella falls back to sleep, I get up and have a shower I need to hunt before spending the day around a whole bunch of shape shifting wolves.

When I get back Charlie isjust about stirring so I head to the kitchen and make them both breakfast. My egg muffins usually go down a treat. Bella's morning sickness is infrequent so she'll be up for breakfast. The wedding is at 15.00 the weather forecast is cloudy with rain so I will be okay to go out today. Alice has confirmed there will be no sun and no sparkling Edward at the wedding. Charlie is the first down and grins as I place a plate of egg muffins in front of him and a cup of hot strong coffee just how he likes it. He is just telling me how much he will miss my cooking skills when a sleepy Bella walks into the room.

"Where'd you go Cullen? Always ducking out of my bed" she says with a grumble. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were cheating on me." Charlie is shocked by her statement, I know she is teasing but Charlie doesn't. "Bella the boy got up to make our breakfast, you should thank him and stop complaining." he says. I turn to the sink to hide my grin Charlie is actually sticking up for me. Bella sits down grumbling even louder now "great two onto one now that's all I need." I walk over to the table and kiss her on the head placing another plate of egg muffins in front of her this time.

After finishing her meal Bella gets up and walks over to where I am stood leaning against the sink. "Thank you for breakfast husband to be." she says with a sigh. She leans against me on her tip toes and kisses me hard. Her hands creep up my t shirt. She is pressed really close to me and I cannot stop myself rom reacting. She notices my discomfort and grins making to walk away. I can't let her, I am stood right in Charlie's eye line and he would be left in no doubt I had a huge erection. As she turns to walk away I pull her back into my arms. She wiggles her bottom into my now throbbing cock, I whisper in her ear that she is a tease and she is going to pay for this dearly. I promise to withdraw my conjugal until we are married. That gets an immediate response. She whips around to face me and replies "you wouldn't dare." I say with a grin "wanna bet?"

She is sulking over my threat as we get ready for the wedding, when she is finished dressing I realise how hard it will be not to make love to her. She looks stunning in the new blue dress. I dread to think of my reactions to others thoughts today. Especially Jacob Black's he is Sam's best man. I feel well turned out in a charcoal grey suit Alice picked out or me, the lighter charcoal shirt and black tie look and feel great. I am pleased when Charlie remarks how good I look in a suit. Bella huffs and walks past us out to the car. She is relegated to the back seat and is not happy. Charlie chatters on and on all the way to the chapel at La Push.

We walk into the chapel hand in hand Charlie in front of us. Sam and Jacob are stood by the altar. Sam walks up to greet us all but Jacob does not move. He glares at me. Sam shakes my hand and tell me to ignore him. We are sitting with Billy, he thanks us for the wedding invite and tells us he'd love to come. He too shakes my hand and tells me to "look after Bella because she is like a daughter to him" I proudly tell him "she is everything to me sir and I intend to make her the happiest woman on the planet." "Good to hear Edward "Charlie says slapping me on my back. Jacobs thoughts invade my space then. He really isn't happy that his Dad touched me, he hates the fact that Charlie actually likes me and he hates even more that Bella is marrying me in five days time. His thoughts then turned decidedly not helpful. He thinks Bella looks hot even if she is carrying my spawn. Looking like she does he decides he'll take her anyway and get rid of my kid when it was born. I have to try really hard not to walk up the altar and rip him apart. Bella would spew if she knew his thoughts this time after her reactions to his previous diatribe.

Bella doesn't even look Jacobs way, I can tell he is hurt by her reaction. I wonder what he really expects from her. The music starts as Emily arrives. She looks lovely in a tradtional Quilete tribal dress. The ceremony is long and full of long speeches and chanting. I fidget and Bella nudges me smiling. She too is bored and glad that our wedding ceremony will be short and to the point. After about an hour Sam and Emily are pronounced husband and wife. A queue forms to congratulate them. Bella and I are hand in hand and our entwined hand are around Bella's back. Emily thanks us for coming and accepts our invitation for next week. I hear her whisper to Bella that "I'm really hot for a vampire" I smirk to myself and shake Sam's hand in congratulations and kiss Emily on her cheek.

The wedding reception is more normal with a buffet meal. I get plates for Bella and I and take them back to where she is sat. A female Quilete member is glaring at Bella, her thoughts are only of Bella's hold over Jacobs heart. Bella tells me she is Leah Clearwater and she has had a thing for Jacob or years. Bella had hoped he would turn to her when she found me. Obviously not.

Sam and Emily have the first dance and it is clear their love for one and other runs deep within them. More and more people join the dance floor. I hold out my hand for Bella. I love to dance with her. The music is slow and romantic and we glide around the room as one. I hold her close and we kiss. "I love you" I whisper to her. "I know" she replies cockily. We sit with Billy and Charlie and talk and listen to the two tell tales of their fishing escapades over the years. It was hilarious. Someone taps me on my back it is Emily asking me to dance with her. I excuse myself and walk to the dance floor. Emily tells me she has never seen Bella so happy or radiant. "Its all down to you Edward you have brought the shy girl out of herself, she laughs openly, joins in more and has a confidence about her that wasn't there before you." I thank her for her kind words but tell her it is Bella who has rescued me. I am the lucky one. At least Emily knows Bella and I are right for each other.

The speeches are next, cards and presents are brought out and opened by the best man for all to celebrate. Jacob does his job well until he reaches Bella and mines gift. It must have our scent on and his face changes straight away. Sam is struggling to understand his change. Jacob is led away shaking uncontrollably by Paul and Quil. Seth steps in to finish his job. He shakes out the wall hanging and Emily is thrilled it will go perfect in their bedroom. She mouths a thank you to us. There is a hushi in the room when Seth reads our card. "Sam and Emily, we wish you every happiness today and always and hope that you are as blessed as we are together. Love from Bella and Edward.

Billy leans over and touches my arm. "Edward I am so sorry about Jacob's reaction, he is stubborn and I can see you have done nothing to deserve his contempt" Bella is furious she wants to leave I manage to persuade her that it will upset Emily if we leave so early and Charlie is having a ball dancing and flirting with Sue Clearwater. Sam asks me to talk to the Quilete elders. I leave Bella sat with Charlie. I have a very interesting conversation with the elders and we agree it would be good for our families to have closer links in the future to protect the territory.

She is no where to be seen when I return. Charlie hasn't seen her and neither has Emily. I catch Leah's thoughts she saw Bella going outside about ten minutes ago. I walk out and look for my fiancee.

What I find will never ever leave me till the end of my days. Jacob Black has Bella against a tree he is forcing his tongue down her throat and his hands are squeezing her breasts. I can see from here she is distraught. I yell for Charlie and fly towards them. I rip him off her and throw him fifty feet away, she falls to the ground holding her stomach screaming in pain.. In a rage I jump at Jacob, he is laughing and shouting how he's glad she is going to lose the devils spawn. I am about to rip his throat out when Charlie puts a calming hand on my shoulder. "Edward Bella needs you now let me deal with this piece of shit. As I turn and walk toward Bella, Jacob says "Charlie" then I hear a loud thump as Charlie punches him in the mouth. Sam and the rest of the pack drag Jacob away, they have their own ways of dealing with this sort of thing.

Bella is still on the floor Emily has wrapped her in a blanket. I ring Carlisle and tell him what has happened and that we are on our way. My running with Bella is going to be much quicker than me driving but Charlie is here and he cannot see me running at vampire speed. Billy takes over and takes Charlie inside for a stiff drink. He is reluctant to leave Bella but finally agrees when Billy tells him that Emily, Sue and I are taking care of her.

I pick Bella up, she is unconscious now and run like I have never run before. Cutting through the forest I talk to her all the time I tell her how much I love her and the baby and that I cannot continue in this existence without her. I even get mad and tell her to wake the hell up and stop scaring me. I am home in no time. Carlisle and the rest of the family are waiting all frantic. I take Bella to the downstairs clinic. It is not supposed to be for this I think to myself. Alice puts a hand on my arm and says quietly. " Edward, Bella is going to need you to be strong for the next few days" I take that really badly and let out huge growl. Jacob Black is going to die. As soon as I can leave Bella I am going to hunt him down and rip him limb from limb. I am going to make him suffer like Bella is. Like I am. Inside I am in torment.

Carlisle tells me Bella's whole body has shut down. It is a way of protecting ones self from trauma, however when you are pregnant there is a chance that the baby will abort as its blood and food supply are cut off. A quick ultra sound tells us the baby is still alive. I sit by Bella's head and tell her over and over that the baby is okay and now I need her to be okay. I even try to joke her out of it telling her she can't get out of marrying me this way. Charlie arrives, he like me is distraught. We both sit by Bella for hours Carlisle checking on her every hour. "What happend Edward" Charlie asks. "Truthfully I reply "I do not know other than what I saw." I tell him how I came outside to find Bella and saw what he was doing to her against the tree. That is when I shouted for you. I look up and stare Forks Chief of Police in the eyes and say calmly but clearly. " I will kill him Charlie for this I swear and I don't care what you do to me as long as she is okay I will end him." Charlie leans over and pats my arm, "Edward I couldn't blame you but if those Quilete boys have not done it already then I will be the one to kill him." I break down then and sob no real tears, tears of venom but Charlie doesn't know that. He strokes my hard back trying to comfort me.

Forty eight hours later and the baby is still okay. Bella's vitals are improving and Carlisle is hopeful she will wake up soon. She'd better we get married in two days I growl. There isn't a mark on her, not that that would bother me but I know if we are to get married on Sunday she wouldn't want any bruises showing incase people thought I'd hurt her. Emily and Sam have been to visit. They blame themselves, Sam tells me privately that Jacob was executed that night for crimes unacceptable to Quilete members. Charlie knows and has agreed to not report it. I feel absolutely nothing.

I am sat reading to Bella sometime later, Em and Jazz have been nagging me to hunt now Bella and our baby are stable. "I am not leaving her" I tell them for the thousandth time. "Yes you are comes a small voice from my side." "Bella oh Bella"I cry and pull her as gently as I can into my arms. "Oh baby I have been so worried about you" I rub my head into her taking deep breaths. I have missed her so much. Carlisle comes in and sends me on my way. I promise to be no longer than an hour. We stay real close to home and take whatever we can. My thirst isn't important, now Bella is awake I can hunt anytime. I run back home after ringing Charlie with the good news. He breaks down on the phone saying he'll be over a bit later.

Back at the house Bella is sat up eating, her colour is better and she is anxious to see me. "Come here Edward" she says as I walk into the room. Everyone else leaves. I sit down on the bed and hold her in my arms. "Edward the baby and I are really okay. You can stop worrying now. Please Edward tell me what has happened to Jacob?" I refuse to tell her until she tells me what happened that night. I hold her tightly as she tells me Jacob came up behind her when she was getting some air. He made some sick comments about she smelled of me and what he would like to do to help her rid herself of both my scent and my baby. As she started to walk away he grabbed her and dragged her to the edge of the forest where I'd found them. She was sobbing now telling me "I told him to stop Edward I told him not to hurt my baby and he just laughed" "**shshshshshshsh **baby I tell her everything is alright now you are safe and so is our child. You are back here with me and that is all that matters. We'll deal with any consequences later when she is stronger.

Some time later after a very emotional visit with Charlie I have to tell her about Jacob. I stick to the basics, his behaviour was not acceptable to the pack and he was executed. She flinches, I tell her if it hadn't been the pack then it would have been either me or Charlie. She says nothing but her eyes look sad. How she can feel for that piece of scum I do not know. My only bit of concern was for Billy who did nothing to deserve such an evil son.

She wants to get up, Carlisle okays it on the proviso she walks only to the lounge and sits right down. I hold her gently, she is fine. She is eating well, has no headaches and the babies heart beat remains strong. "Edward are we still getting married tomorrow?" She asks "Of course darling if you still want to marry me" I tell her " but will everything be ready? I mean I have lost a couple of days and there was still lots to do." "We were only ever waiting on you love." That night she lays in my arms for the first time in three days. Her naked body is wrapped around my side, her head rests on my cold hard chest, Her fingers traceing patterns all over my abdomen. The sensation is incredible, just having her back by my side safe and well is indescribable. Even now with Alice moaning that I should not see Bella on the night before the wedding, nothing and no one was going to keep us apart. I just need her too much, she wouldn't rest properly anyway and had started to get upset and cry when Alice had suggested they go back to Charlie's to maintain tradition. Fuck tradition we both said together. Time enough for us to be apart from noon tomorrow when we have to leave each other to prepare. I hug Bella closer and rain kisses down on her head. I bury myself in her hair her scent is like a drug to me.

She is sleeping peacefully and I do not want to disturb her, she needs her rest for tomorrow and for our baby. I lay at her side utterley content.

She awakes early and usual is frisky as hell. Carlisle had cleared us to make love if we were careful. Bella had no physical injuries from Jacob's attack but I did worry about her physcological ones. I had wondered how she would feel being naked with me again never the making love part. As usual Bella surprises me. She wraps her legs around my naked thighs and rubs herself up and down. I can feel she in already wet. Bellai is kissing and nibbling on my chest I am hard and ready. She straddles me and slides her opening over the length of me. She is lost in her own pleasure as she gyrates over me. I caress her breats and sit up so I can kiss and nuzzle them. I don't want to make love in this position. It is one of my favourites usually as we both get extreme pleasure from the depth we reach and I am able to touch her body all her body whilst she controls the pace. Today however a more gentle position is required and I need todays love making to be about how much I love and care for her and not about hard dirty sex and lust. I switch positions in a flash and Bella sighs. She is more than ready when I enter her. Our love making is gentle and slow this morning, both taking our time to really feel every intimate touch every gasp of breath, every thrust. It is the sweetest love making we have ever done. It is all about love real true love, honest to a fault. I is so touching and our faces say it all to each other as we look deep into each others eyes and speak words of love. We come apart at the seams together, a fitting end to what has been an incredible love making session.

A loud banging on our bedroom door soon brings what day it is to the fore. Alice skips in with a tray of breakfast for Bella and tells me to scoot. She has to leave the room, I am still nake, as is Bella. I dress quickly and help Bella into an old t shirt of mine and a pair of my boxers. very sexy. I can't think about that now or I'll never leave.

I am duly evicted from the bedroom and the house. the next time I see Bella will be at the altar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Well did anyone see that coming?** Where are the reviews?

As usual grateful thanks to SM

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

It is the early afternoon of my wedding day. Esme has me and my brothers and father busy setting everything up in our home. She is upstairs in the attic conversion, the renovations are complete and Esme is up there painting the rooms. The furniture has been delivered and is hidden in the garage. Once the paint is dry everyone else will put it all up there. I am not allowed to see until I take Bella up there for our wedding night. Even though I helped design our new home I was really excited to see it finished and I really couldn't wait to see the look Bella's face.

Alice was with Bella back at Charlie's, Charlie had gone fishing for a couple hours, he needed to relax. Fishing was Charlie's way to relax. Alice had taken Bella to a spa earlier and I had had to laugh when I saw Bella's face in Alice's mind. Bless her she hated all the fuss and preening she was getting. In precisely an hour us boys were leaving, we were going to head into Northern California to hunt big game in Yosemite national park. The Sierra Nevada's landscape was breathtaking. I hoped one day soon to be able to take Bella there. Emmett was looking forward to tussling with Yosemite's black bears, the large and bad tempered mule deer also of interest. I was looking forward to bagging a couple of mountain lions. Their population was on the up in the area so taking a few today would not impact on the environment.

We were about ready to be off, I wanted to speak to Bella on the phone. The family were busy arranging the furniture upstairs. Once that was done we were off, leaving Esme and Rosalie to finish off the wedding setting. From what I had seen and helped with so far it was perfect. Tasteful, simple and elegant. Bella would love it. I always knew Esme would get it just right.

The colours she had chosen were ivory and sage green. Esme had shipped in an ivory bamboo gazebo, she had dressed it with flowing ivory material and had woven Calla Lillies here and there. This is where Pastor Weber, myself and Bella would stand for the wedding ceremony. Surrounding the gazebo were rows of ivory metal chairs interwoven with Calla Lillies each chair slightly askew so that no ones view of the ceremony was impeded. The fragrance coming off the flowers was intoxicating. Even I wasn't immune. Inside the house Esme had placed vases with freesias, roses and vanilla all around the rooms. It smelled just like my Bella. It made me smile.

I opened my mobile phone and pressed the 1 key. Quite obviously she was my number 1 on speed dial. "Edward" she breathed I immediately felt relaxed and at peace. " Hello baby, I miss you, are you having a good time with Alice?" I ask knowing she'd rather have a blood sample taken and she hated that too. "I just want to be with you, can't you come and get me and let us elope, I need to be with you Edward not Alice." I laugh as I hear Alice telling her its not nice to diss someone who is helping make your wedding day perfect. " It won't be long baby, you and I have the rest of eternity to be together. I really do miss you Bella I can hardly wait till its time." We had not given the wedding ceremony a specific to start time we wanted it to start at Twilight and that time changed daily depending on the sort of day it had been. Today had been warm and hazy, I'd estimated Twilight would be around 20.00 hours. We talk for a while longer, words of love and anticipation from both of us. I say goodbye with a heavy sigh. She tells me she'll see me at the altar and she'll be the one in a fancy dress. I laugh and blow a long kiss into my phone.

We drive part of the way to California. We stick to the back road and having taken my Aston Martin Vanquish we are able to get up to 200 miles an hour. We make good time, Em is driving, I have some business to take care of and sit most of the drive in the back seat organising delivery of my surprise for Bella. When I was satisfied my wishes would be carried out I ran through my vows. I had written them when I first proposed to her I found I had to change them daily as things changed. Now I believed they were perfect. I hope she liked them.

We ran the rest off the way, it was exhilarating running at speed through the mountains. The fresh air coursing through my dead body, I almost felt alive. The mountains are snow capped and the air crisp and cold. We separate to find our prey. Em as usual goes looking for bears. I wander aimlessly taking in the stunning scenary. My mobile buzzes, its on vibrate, Emmett had banned phones and interference from the girls. I flip the phone open and see a video message flash up. It has come from Bella's number. I grin when I turn it on, aaawe she has sent me a video message, she must be missing me I think to myself. What I actually see brings me to my knees.

Bella is sat in the middle of her bed. "Hi baby" she says in a sexy voice. She is wearing nothing but a tiny navy blue bra and a matching thong. Neither piece leaves much to the imagination. "I miss you sooooooo much Edward and I wanted you to know just how much" she slips her fingers inside the thong and writhes onto them. I am rock hard as soon as her fingers go under the scrap of material. Seeing her fingers work herself leaves me breathless. She takes her fingers out and licks them clean. I fall to my knees with a grunt, I struggle to get my jeans open so I can touch myself as she is. "Edward do you like watching me do this?" she takes her bra off and kneads her breasts groaning as her thumbs play with her nipples, they are soon erect like pebbles. Her hands slide down her body and she slips out of the skimpy thong I can see she is freshly waxed for wedding. My dick is throbbing now I don't even need to touch it. She inserts a finger again but only to cover it in moisture, she then moves that finger to her clit and works it until she is in a frenzy, she is crying my name over and over. She tenses all over and screams in pleasure.

"I love you baby", she says before she blows me a kiss and I hear Alice say in an incredulous voice Isabella Swan I cannot believe you have just done that. Do you know how unpleasant it is that I have to watch that in Edwards mind, do you have any idea what you are making Edward do right now and I really do not want to see my brother do that Bella... With a deep groan at what Alice has witnessed I delete the video message. I would have loved to keep it to watch over and over again when we are apart but the risk of Emmett finding it are too great and no one and I mean no one sees my Bella like that but me. I finish myself off with a couple of quick strokes and send her a text that reads simply ' you Isabella Cullen will be the death of me' I love you. Thank you. X

I need to hunt, I need to drink enough to last me a couple of weeks, I don't want to have to leave Bella on our honeymoon. I come across a black bear family and watch their interaction, I would never interfere with a family group. The cubs are so cute I stand behind a tree and just watch mesmorised. They move on and so do I. I can hear Jazz quite close he has cornered a herd of extremely bad tempered mule deer and needs my help. I run to his side. It' s a large herd and we easily take down three of the older males now no longer able to compete with the younger males to breed. They will not be missed. Carlisle joins us and he takes down two older females again no longer used for breeding, their days over. We bury the carcasses and run to try to find Emmett. He is in a struggle with a huge black bear, we observe and laugh to see the bear get a good couple of swipes in before being overpowered and devoured.

We move on together, we head higher up the mountain range and I hope come across some mountain lions, we know from our research that this area has reported a high increase in sightings and the animals spotted were not tagged so were either new into the area or youngsters. We laughed and messed around as we ran, it had been a while since us boys had done this. I caught the scent and was immediately in a crouch. The lion was walking along a ridge off to our right. I set off at pace but totally silent. I was soon behind he cat, he spun around hissing and spitting. I avoided a couple of swipes before taking him down screeching and fighting me all the way.

By the time it was time to head back we had bagged between us more than I could ever remember. I sloshed as I ran. I wouldn't need to drink again for a good while.

I decided to drive when we reached the vanquish, I missed driving it. Bella had no interest in cars or speed. She thought my volvo went far too fast. I put my foot down and got us home in record time. When we arrived my surprise for Bella had been delivered, I walked into the parking garage and pulled off the sheet hiding it from prying eyes. Rosalie gasped, wow Edward, she had always appreciated a nice car. In front of her now was one of my wedding gifts to Bella. A midnight blue mercedes convertible. My other gifts were a honeymoon she was totally unaware of and a couple of pieces of jewellery I had commissioned specially.

She was upstairs now getting ready to marry me in Alice's room. I could hear their giggles and it was heart warming. I walked into the house, I was stood taking in the beauty of all Esme had done. It all looked stunning. I could see the garden and the lighting that had been set up would show everything off to perfection. "Edward" Esme said touching my arm, "the Denali's are here" I nod my head and follow here into the lounge area where Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya are all stood waiting. They turn when I enter. Kate and Carmen rush over and hug me "Edward, it is so good to see you, congratulations on finding your mate" I can see they are happy for me. Eleazar smiles and nods his head in my direction but does not come forward, Irina and Tanya hesitate but eventually walk towards me, Irina shakes my hand and thanks me for the invitation. Tanya is next, her thoughts are mixed emotionally, she is upset that I have mated and it is not with her. She is happy that I am happy but she wishes it was her getting married to me. She also hopes this girl I have found is enough for me. We hug a little awkwardly and I tell her Bella is more than I could have ever wished for. She smiles and nods her head finally understanding.

I head off upstairs I need to shower and get changed into my wedding clothes. I consider on the way up a detour to Alice's room but think better of it when she growls at me.

I close the door to my room with a chuckle, after today it will be a room I use for my music but no longer my bedroom. I will miss it and all the hours of comfort and solitude it has offered me over the years. I put some music on and walk into the en suite. I stand in the shower and enjoy the heat from the powerful water jets. It relaxes me completely. I walk back into my room towelling myself dry. My clothes are hung in my walk in wardrobe with a selection of shirts and shoes. I decide to wear a white shirt, it goes well with the classic black tux and black cravat. I am ready and pleased with the result when a knock comes to my door, I open it to Charlie looking dapper in the same suit, he like me has gone with a white shirt and black cravat. We laugh as we both agree we scrub up well. We are a pair of gents today.

He surprises me then by presenting me with a gift, it is his grandfathers gold pocket watch. He tells me he and Bella had discussed it and they both agreed I should have it. They have had it engraved with 'Edward welcome to the family and the date'. I don't know what to say, I dare not say too much as I fear I may lose my composure. I am a little emotional. I thank Charlie and tell him how much becoming part of his family today means to me. I also tell him that today he too becomes an honorary Cullen. Shaking my hand I embrace him before he heads off to see Bella. I tell him to give her a kiss from me and to tell her I love her and I'll see her soon.

I need to get downstairs our guests are starting to arrive. It's a little after 19.00 hours and I am ready to get married. I stand in the entrance and greet our guests with Jazz and Emmett who are acting as ushers. All guests are given a wedding programme listing the schedule and the vows, neither Bella or I have seen a copy. I have seen the front cover, its an early photo of Bella and I starring into each others eyes, the love radiating from us is evident or all to see. The photo has been made into a heart shape with a gold ribbon framing it. It has two wedding rings joined with our names on them. It is a perfect momento of our special day.

Seeing the wedding rings makes me nervous and I pat my pockets but Carlisle soothes me as he pats his pocket and smiles. Yes I had given my best man the wedding rings for safe keeping. I had both of them Bella's and mine. Guests continued to arrive. Mike and Jessica come through the door with a wow. I greet them and agree it looks amazing. Mike shakes my hand and wishes us well. Jessica kisses my cheek I can tell she is confused by how cold I am. From then on a steady stream of visitors comes through our door. I greet them all with a smile and sometimes a hug depending who they were. Billy Black is wheeled in by Seth and his mum Sue Clearwater. He looks embarrassed but I shake my head and grab his hand and tell him honestly thank you so much for coming.

It is time to head outside, the guests are seated, Rosalie is sat at my piano and playing Debussey music as we wait for the bride to arrive. I have decided to keep my lullaby a surprise for our honeymoon_. _I will play it for her after we arrive. A cd player is set up to play the music I have chosen so that Rose can be part of the ceremony. Twilight is upon us...

It is time...

Emmett receives the nod that she is here, The music starts, Carlisle and I take our places in front of Pastor Weber I am really quite nervous. Alice and Rosalie are stood just outside the gazebo to the left and Emmett and Jasper in the same position to the right. I hear Charlie clear his throat and ask his lovely daughter if she is ready to get the show on the road. I cannot help smiling.

Angela comes into view first taking slow steps from our patio into the garden, she is spreading flower petals as she walks from an ivory basket she holds. She looks up and smiles my way. Then a vision of loveliness comes into view. Bella on her fathers arm. She looks like an angel, her hair curling gently around her face, she is blushing which make her even ore beautiful. Her dress is breathtaking. A strapless ivory creation that is Bella through and through. I can see even from here the bodice is delicately stitched with hundreds of tiny pearls, so subtle, so simple , yet so beautiful. Below the bodice the dresses skirt floats to the ground, the material, fine and elegant. She takes my breath away. I can see my father and brothers smiling at how incredible she looks. She carries a posy of Calla Lillies in her hand. I will never in all my days need photographs to remember just how beautiful my bride looks today.

Reaching the gazebo she step up and takes my hand. It is like coming home. When we touch she lifts her eyes to mine and a little gasp escapes from her mouth. The ceremony starts with the traditional wedding reading. We have changed only a few words in the programme to read 'as long as we both shall live' instead of the traditional 'till death do us part'. Far more appropriate for our eternity together. It is time for our own written vows. I am even more nervous, not like me at all but Bella has this way of making me not quite myself. Pastor Weber says quietly "Edward over to you"

_Bella from the first time I saw you I knew that you were the one._

_At first I was scared to love you but soon I realised I didn't have a choice._

_Bella I am nothing without you, you complete me._

_To my surprise and great great joy you feel the same way about me._

_You love me openly, willingly and passionately, our physical love has bind us even closer to each other and blessed us with a child._

_I did not think it possible Bella but everyday my feelings for you grow deeper and deeper._

_I thank god every day that you allow me to share your life and have chosen me to be your husband for all eternity and the father of your child_.

_Bella, I love you, I adore you_ _I cannot nor do I want to live in a world where you are not by my side._

_Together and only together we are one._

_Thank You Bella for making me the happiest man alive and for giving me you._

I struggled with my emotions to stayed composed throughout and could hear some in the audience had not. Bella looked at me tears pouring from her eyes. I had made her cry happy tears. Pastor Weber cleared his throat he too affected by my words. He said "Bella over to you."

_Edward from the very first day we met you captivated me._

_You saw something in me that I didn't even know was there._

_You give me a confidence I have never had beore._

_Thank You edward for giving me that.  
_

_Edward when I look at you my heart soars, when you walk into a room you take my breath away, when you speak to me with words of love I melt._

_When we are apart something is missing that something Edward is you._

_I am who I am because of you Edward._

_I love you Edward Cullen._

_I love your family like they are my own._

_I feel honoured today to become part of that family._

_I hope you know how much I love you and our baby Edward, because I truly do with all that I am today and forever._

There is not a dry eye left. Her words have enveloped me in something I have never felt before something so deep so meaningful I need a moment to recover. Luckily so does Pastor Weber. He goes on to say that he has never witnessed more heartfelt privately written vows and feels we are blessed. We exchange rings. We had debated long and hard over if I was going to wear a ring. None of my family do other than the one bearing the Cullen crest. Bella wanted me to wear a ring identical to hers. She was very persuasive_. _Both wearing our diamond channel set platinum wedding rings we were pronounced husband and wife. A great cheer goes up from our family and friends. I kiss my wife for the first time. A series of cat calls from Em 'get a room' finally break us apart. My cheeks hurt from the grin on my face. I never thought this sort of happiness possible for me. Since meeting Bella I have had so many best days of my life, today has just reached my summit I will never experience joy like this day.

The reception is informal and Esme has once again wowed everyone with her culinary skills. She shakes her head when I thank her as part of my speech. I don't say too much just lots of thank you's and much hand shaking. Bella too wants to say a few words. She is radiant as she stand and says how happy she is and how wonderful today has been, how wonderful the house looks and the flowers and everything. She has unbeknown to me written a piece of poetry for Esme and had it framed. Esme is deeply touched and they embrace warmly.

It is Carlisle's turn to speak as best man. His speech is light and funny, several references to Bella's and I physical intimacy has Bella scarlet and Charlie cringing. It is all done in good humour. Cards are read out and the deep love and best wishes we receive from our friends and family are touching. Bella and I sit wrapped in each others arms listening intently. Carlisle tells Bella about the families wedding gift to us. He explains that I had helped in its design but had not seen the end product. She has no idea what it is. Carlisle presents her with a key.

I carry her across the garden and into the house. I run at vampire speed up the stairs. "Edward we can't do this now we have guests" she says. "Silly Bella" is my only reply. She is curious when I continue past my old room and unlock the door we have never previously used at the end of the corridor. A small plaque reads' Edward and Bella's place". A small staircase opens into a compact but perfectly formed kitchen. Every possible appliance we could ever need is there and the units are smart and trendy in light ash wood. The work surfaces are black granite. The contrast is wonderful , an archway leads to a dining area, a table and four chairs sit in the middle. I notice Bella is touching everything as we walk from room to room. Next is the lounge area, it is much bigger than I expected and has dual aspect french windows full length facing south and west. Both french windows open up onto Juliet balconies. A small O forming on Bella's lips. The decor and furnishings are just right we both love it all. I walk up behind my wife and pull her close.

" Do you like it love?" I ask nuzzling into her hair.

"Like it Edward I love it" she says turning in my arms and kissing me hard on the lips.

"Good, come on lets go see the rest" I say pulling her along.

A smaller inner hallways leads to a small guest bathroom, decorated with deep blue marble tiles which contrast beautifully with the white suite.

Next is a room that has yet to be finished I explain that this is the babies room so the colour scheme has yet to be decided.

Our bedroom is next like the lounge it has dual aspect french windows, this time facing east and south. The east window has a balcony with a small table and chairs already in place. The colour scheme a rich terracotta and warm cream. A series of doors within our room lead to a huge walk in closet courtesy of Alice, clothes are already in place for both of us another door leads to an en suite bathroom with a huge shower and luxury jacuzzi bathtub. The marble walls are neutral in colour and as the bathtub appears to be stone it all looks fantastic. There isn't one thing either of us would change.

I tell Bella my piano is going to be moved into my old bedroom so I can compose in there without disturbing Bella dn the baby too much.

We head back down to the reception not wanting anyone to think we have been up to no good. We walk out hand in hand and I run into Esme's arms.

"Oh Esme it is perfect I, we can never thank you enough." I too hug my mother and pull my father in so he doesn't feel left out. Bella excitedly tells Charlie about our apartment and drags him off to see it. When they come back he is like his daughter stunned by Esme's talents.

It is time for the bride and groom to open the dance floor. Bella and I had chosen the song carefully. We had both written our own lists for comparison purposes, we had then taken all our mutual choices and chosen from them. Any of our choices would be perfect but the one we had finally decided to go with had special meaning. It meant exactly the same to us both. The song is Michael Buble's Home. Because when we touched we both felt like we had come home.

We held each other close and gazed into each others eyes. We talked , laughed and kissed our way through the song. It ended all too soon. We were both passed around to dance with every member of the opposite sex. All we both wanted was to be with each other, however we had the rest of eternity to be together so an hour or so today wouldn't matter too much. Tanya was my next partner and Bella looked decidedly uncomfortable about this. She knew our history. Before the song started I raced to Bella side and whispered in her ear. "Only you love, only you" I kissed her swiftly then made my way back to Tanya. She was the perfect dance partner, polite not too familiar and an excellent mover.

Even I was exhausted, it was nearly midnight. Bella as flagging a bit. I was at her side in a flash, my arms around her for support, she smiles and cuddles in close. Our guests are starting to leave and we stand by the front door so we can say our goodbyes. Everyone takes the hint and a an orderly queue forms. After much hugging and kissing everyone has gone. Charlie is the only person left, he is staying in the guest room tonight. We both say goodnight to our families and thank them all for making today so special.

I pick Bella up in my arms and carry her up the stairs at human pace. When I finally put her down in our lounge I notice an ice bucket and a bottle of non alcoholic champagne in the centre with two glasses. A gift card says 'so you celebrate in private' love Charlie. It is a very touching sentiment.

We crash on our new sofa the cushions so comfortable. It would be easy to stay here all night. I still have Bella's presents. One will have to wait till morning, there is no way I am going down to the garage tonight. I can reveal that surprise at breakfast. Doing it then means I'll also have someone at least a bit appreciative there in Charlie

I walk into the bedroom and get the other two gifts from the bedside drawer where I had hidden them earlier.

"Bella love I have a couple of presents for you."

"Edward Cullen you better not have spent a lot of money on me"

I pull the airline tickets out first. Two first class tickets to Brazil. I do not tell her that Carlisle and Esme own a paradise island down there. It is about four off the coast and Carlisle bought it for Esme on their tenth Wedding Anniversary.

"Why Brazil" she aks... "You'll see when we get there" I answer laughing.

I then pull out the two jewellery boxes. One much larger than the other. "Bella please accept these as a token of my love, they were my Grandmothers and I have had them adapted for you. I really hope you like them."

She takes the boxes slowly and leans in to kiss me on the lips. The kiss is tender and full of love. She slowly opens the smaller of the boxes nestled inside the little black velvet box is a pair of earrings, the setting is platinum like our wedding bands each stud is pear shaped and at the heart a large blue sapphire surrounded by sparkling diamonds.

"Edward they are beautiful, what do you mean by you had them adapted?" she asks.

"Open the other box too and I'll explain" I tell her.

Sitting in the larger box is a choker necklace the exact same as the earrings. The platinum choker is encrusted in diamonds which increase in size as they get towards to large pear shaped blue sapphire hanging like a tear drop from the chokers centre.

"Edward, I can't, I really can't they are far too beautiful, they must be worth a fortune" she goes on to say.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you in my family money is irrelevant, money is but a number. Please accept these small gifts as a token of my love and because I want to give you something from my real family. My history, please Bella for me because I will get such joy from seeing you wearing them."

My words had an affect on her as tears poured down her cheeks. I went on to explain that both the earrings and necklace had been diamonds only. I had a jeweller replace the bigger diamonds with sapphires because blue looked so amazing on her. I told her I had the jeweller I had commissioned use the diamonds he had taken from the earrings and necklace and reuse them in adapting our wedding and engagement rings. She looked down at the fingers of her left hand which now held my wedding and engagement bands. I lifted them to my lips and kissed them gently. She took my left hand and did the same with my wedding band, she whispered quietly "forever."

It was time for her to rest. I locked our private door so Emmett could not surprise us early in the morning. Bella headed to the bedroom, she said shyly.

"I have a gift for you too Edward"

Bella was still in the en suite when I walked into the bedroom, I undressed hanging my wedding clothes up and slipped in between the cool crisp new sheets. I was laid with my arms behind my head remembering my favourite bits of our wedding day. There were so many I could be a while. It really was the best day ever.

Our room was bathed in a soft glow from the small lamps on our beside drawers. It was a romantic setting for ones wedding night. The en suite door opened, Bella stepped out, she had an ivory silk robe on. It was very short and she clutched it shut at her chest. Turning off the light in the en suite she walked slowly towards me. She still had on her high heeled sandals and the overall effect was very sexy. She slowly slips the robe off her shoulders, I can see her bare shoulders, her skin creamy and perfect , nestled around her neck is the choker necklace the earrings in her ears. They look divine on her as I knew they would. The robe slips lower and I can see an ivory basque, heavily boned and very lacy it screams pure sex to me. Bella's breasts are pushed up more than normal. I have to swallow a huge amount of venom, I hadn't had that reaction in a while. My dick was making a tent in she sheets, her eyes fully aware of my present state. She lowers still the robe bit by bit. I come undone completely when the robe falls to the ground and I see she has on ivory stockings held up by an ivory suspender belt.

With a loud groan I pull her to me, I see now she how beautiful the earrings and necklace look. I was right to have sapphires replace the large diamond now sat in her engagement ring. I kiss her like I never have before. Our lips move in perfect synchronisaton, we both moan. I nuzzle into her neck shouting "Bella you are my wife" we roll about on the bed laughing. We make love for hours, she drives me wild. I am like a man possessed. I am surprised she can keep up, she must be exhausted. I refuse to allow her to take off the basque and stockings, they are unbelievably sexy and have an amazing effect on my dick.

Finally sated we lay there for a while recovering from our earth shattering orgasms. She drifts into a dreamless sleep in my arms. My Bella my love, my wife. Tomorrow I will take her on honeymoon to Isle Esme, we will have two weeks completely alone, she can bask in the sun , swim in the sea and we can make love all day and all night. I can sparkle for her without a care because we will be totally alone. I can't wait.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I captured the romance of their wedding day.**

**let me know what you thought  
**

.


	30. Chapter 30

1**Ok peeps the first part of this chapter is going to be from Bella's POV the first time in this story. It revert back to Edward.**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to all who took the time to review.**

**As usual I own nothing and thank SM for her wonderful characters.**

CHAPTER THIRTY

BPOV

I stretch out and come into contact with the cold hard frame of my beloved Edward, my husband, my love, my life. I am still wearing the ivory basque and stockings and blush a little when recall the affect they had on my husband last night. I move closer to him snaking my arms around his breathtakingly beautiful body. "Good Morning lover" I say in my most seductive voice. He pulls me into his quickly and is kissing me leaving me breathless. "I guess that means you don't regret marrying me. Eh?" I say with a laugh. "Never in a million years Bella" she sighs nuzzling into my hair.

I move up his body and kiss the tip of his nose, "I need a human minute, I'll be right back." I scoot off the bed and head to our en suite. I take off the basque and stocking now, they are feeling quite restrictive this morning. At last I am able to breath normally, I brush my teeth and tidy myself up a bit before heading back to Edward naked.

Standing in the en suite doorway I gaze at the sight before me. Edward, my husband, laying naked on our bed totally relaxed and very aroused. He is magnificent and he is all mine. I intend to make the most of his arousal before we have to get up and get ready for our honeymoon.

Crawling quietly to his side I climb on top of him and hover above him, I place gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. His arms come around me and pull me to him. We kiss passionately, our mouths moving in perfect unison, our tongue dance. We take it in turns to nibble each others lips and our groans our simultaneous. The pleasure we give and receive from each other sometimes too much. He rolls us over and enters me slowly. I catch my breath, the feeling is exquisite, it make me tingle all over and as he thusts deeper my hips automatically move to meet him. Our kissing doesn't stop, we need each other so badly, this is one sure fire way to let each other know what its all about. Its about our love, Edward said in his vows it wasn't a choice, he was right. Neither of us had a choice. It was meant to be.

My muscles were tensing as my climax approached. Every part of my body is singing when I fall over the edge into a abyss of bliss moaning Edward's name. He follows me soon after, shaking and pulsating his release inside me. We both lay wrapped in each others arms until we are recovered enough to talk. "I love you Edward, I love you so so much, thank you for making our wedding day perfect, thank you for everything." I say kissing him deeply trying to show him how much he really does mean to me. "I feel exactly the same way Bella you know that don't you?" "I do" I sigh, never wanting to leave his arms or our bed.

EPOV

Waking up ( from resting) a married man, next to my new wife is the most incredible feeling in the whole world. I am grinning like a cheshire cat to myself. I mean I know I have been sleeping with Bella and spending the night a while now but being married to her is another whole new fantastic experience. I love it. She awake and need to have a human minute. As she walks to the en suite I cannot help but lust after her still sashying about in the hot basque and stockings. I am hard immediately. God I love that girl. Totally relaxed even spouting a huge boner I lay quietly contemplating our future together.

I feel her climb on me before I see her, she is naked now and very turned on by my hard on. I can smell her arousal and the lust in her eyes. She straddles me and we kiss but I need to be inside her, I want to thrust into her and make her moan my name, I want to be buried deep inside her when I cum and want to be inside her when she cum's and her muscles clench me and she milks me dry. I roll us over and do just that.

Time is getting on and we need to head downstairs to have breakfast. Her other present is waiting in the garage. We dress and make our down hand in hand. Charlie is in the kitchen having one of Esme's breakfast specials. He looks totally relaxed. "Bella I hear Edward bought you another present to be revealed this morning" he says laughing he knows she hates being the centre of attention.

Right on cue Emmett gives me the nod, he and Rosalie have adorned the merc with a huge pink ribbon. I pull Bella with me and the rest follow. We walk slowly around to the parking garage, she groans now getting the feeling she knows exactly what is coming. When she sees the car she snuggles closer into me. "Edward what did I tell you about spending money on me?" "Well love now you are a Cullen, no offence Charlie but I could not allow you to continue to drive that piece of junk truck." she laughs then and walks up to the mercedes and runs her fingers over it. "You couldn't have chosen a nicer colour Edward" she says with a smirk. Charlie joins her and admires the car getting in and whistling at all its gadgets. We all agree half the gadgets will go unused as Bella's only need or a car is to get from A to B. What a waste Rose says to herself.

Carlisle draws my attention to the time and I realise we should be off. There are hugs and kisses all round and a few tears too. We are taking my volvo to the airport. As we are leaving it in the car park there I did not want to risk the vanquish.

Driving to Seattle we hold hands and listen to some of our favourite songs. Both bursting into song periodically. We talk and laugh, its fun just how every young married couple should act. Sea Tac airport is busy. We are travelling first class and have access to the first class lounge inside the airport. The lounge is luxurious and I'm glad it all adds to making it an extra special part of our honeymoon. The time flys our flight is called and we board early so we are seated before business and coach class. Our seats are big and comfy we have to change twice in Chicago and Miami. It's a seventeen hour trip so comfort or Bella is very important. I've timed it so the longest flight from Miami down to Rio will be overnight and Bella can sleep in the first class cabin beds I've booked with American Airlines.

I have to be careful in Miami the sun is still up and we have to walk across the tarmac. Luckily we are the last to depart and no one appears to be looking at us. Bella is draped all over me trying to disguise the fact that I'm sparkling a bit. We are not delayed along the way and our flight down to Rio is on a new luxury airbus. The first class cabins are situated n the upper deck, there are only a handful of them and only two more are occupied. The cabins are spacious and totally private. Its late so Bella and I to turn in. We have eaight hours ahead of us and if Bella can sleep she will be more refreshed for the second leg of our journey when we arrive.

The cabin beds are not quite like the beds at home but we manage. We share one instead of taking one each. Neither of us wants to sleep alone ever again. I tell bella that even though I don't sleep I would still like to carry out this tardition once she is changed. It is and always will be a very special time for me, holding Bella and watching her sleep. It does enable me to have some down time too. Of course there will be times when neither of us in the future want to do this and that is fine however I would like to keep this one very important thing as dear and near to us as we can. Bella hugs me to her tells me I'm silly and snuggles down. We become one of the mile high club soon after.

Collecting our luggage and meeting the driver I have hired to take us to the boat is achieved without too much hassle. Bella is still coming round from her sleep so she is happy enough to follow close behind me, finger hooked through my belt hoop. Our driver is holding up a plaque with MR & MRS CULLEN written on it, It makes me smile and very proud. Bella sees it and blushes. Her hand slips into mne once I have dropped the luggage by the car.

It take us about an hours to reach the port where Carlisle's boat is moored. Bella raises her eyebrows and asks " are we going on a cruise Edward?" "Nope" I tell her and carry on walking towards our pier. I am able to carry our luggage in one hand and drag Bella along with the other. I stop when I reach the cruiser, it is sleek and fast, its been years since I have been here and used the boat. I jump onboard and put the luggage down. Bella is trying her best to get up the walkway ladder. I lift easily and carry her into the luxury cabin and say 'welcome onboard the 'Alice Rose' Mrs Bella Cullen"

The engine roars to life and I masterfully guide the 35 foot cruiser into deeper water and then out to sea. Bella joins me on the wheel deck and wraps her arms around my waist. Her heads is laying just below my shoulders on my back. It is a very intimate and profoundly touching thing for her to do. 'I love you Edward Cullen' she says simply. I turn slightly and peck her on the top of her head. "As I do you" I say in response. "How much farther" love she says" I'm getting quite hungry and tired." I set the auto pilot having keyed in the nautical co ordinates. I turn to her properly and tell her about an hour. "Lets go lie down sweetheart" I don't have to ask twice.

Making love on a boat in the middle of the ocean is mind blowing. The motion of the boat crashing against the waves drives on my urges to be even deeper and closer to my wife. Even when you think you have peaked the boat undulates and causes a whole new set of experiences. The last hour of our journey flies and soon I am receiving an alarm that we are reaching our destination. I drag my self from her side and reluctantly get dressed. As I approach the wheel I can see land. My extra vampire vision able to detect the shallows and guide the boat into the private marina with expertise.

I stop the engines and jump off to secure the guide ropes. Bella is coming out of the cabin as I am collecting our luggage. "Welcome to Isle Esme darling, our home for the next two weeks" I lift her into my arms and carry her off the boat and up the jetty towards the house. She appears overwhelmed. I open the door keeping her in my arms, the house is large and airy. Like home back in Forks it has lots of glass walls, perfect in this setting to take advantage of the beautiful beach and sea. The decor too is light lots of whites and creams. The house is cool that air con on ready or our arrival. The fridge is stocked and the cleaning crew will come in once every three days to tidy up and bring more food or Bella.

Bella asks me about the house and the island and the boat. I tell her grinning that Carlisle bought the island as an anniversary gift or Esme years ago. They designed and built the house together over the following two years. Spending so much time here they needed a form of transport to get to and from Rio. A boat was the best solution it was named after my sisters. The island I tell her is totally private, only us.

With a wicked groin she laughs and says "Edward does that mean you can go on the beach with me and sparkle?" 'It does love it does." "Sunbathing with you Edward Cullen is something that shall look forward to."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone. Glad everyone is enjoying my story.**

**Thanks to SM as per usual.**

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

I unpack all our stuff at vampire speed. Bella is itching to explore and we have a good while before we start losing the light. I change into khaki shorts but don't bother with a top. Bella is in the bathroom changing, I shout and tell her to put bathing suite on under whatever she decides to wear. She exits the bathroom in a one piece swimming suit bright red and sexy as hell. Around her hips is a brightly coloured sarong. "I'm ready Edward" she says with a shy smile.

Grabbing the camera we walk hand in hand out of the french doors and follow the path down to the beach its only about 100 metres till we reach the soft white sand. It feels great under my bare feet and I can see Bella reacting the same way to the feel of the hot, soft white powder. The sun is still shining, Bella is gawping at my body as I sparkle as we walk. "Come on wife you've seen me sparkle before" I say laughing "we aren't going to get anywhere at this rate." "You are rather distracting ye know and I just want to touch you." she says reaching towards me tentatively. I pull her into my arms, I tell her she can touch me whenever and wherever she wants.

We kiss passionately united in love, the passion building before I pull her along the beach to explore. We paddle in the shallows, looking for sea life. I carry Bella on my back up a rocky outcrop so we turn and look at the island. We take pictures of the scenery and of each other. Some are poses and some caught naturally when the other is unaware. The camera has an auto setting so we get some great ones of us together. We swim and frolick in the ocean, the water is warm, even I can feel that heat on my skin. Bella says its as warm as getting in the bath.

The sun is sinking low onto the ocean floor, the island has an orange glow to it. Its very romantic. Bella and I head back to the house. She needs to eat and rest, she says I worry too much but she is my wife and carrying my child and I will make sure that she takes all the necessary precautions to ensure the whole pregnancy runs like clockwork. I make her a ham and cheese omelette with a salad, she has mango flavoured iced sorbet after. I'm treated to a licking session with mango sorbet, her tongue is now ice cold and quite a turn on. I end up sticky and in the need of a shower.

Before bed we walk on the beach hand in hand, talking and laughing stopping periodically to kiss and hold each other. The warm breeze is welcome against our skin. We head back to the house and to bed. We have chosen to sleep in the white room, its at the cooler side of the house with stunning views of the beach and out to sea, we were torn between that and the blue room set with a mountain view. Maybe over our stay here we'd try out both.

Bella is already laid on top of the bed naked when I turn off all the lights and enter the room. I had considered locking up but my vampire hearing would alert me to any visitors but I could be distracted, it had happened before. The Charlie incident flashes through my mind. Ew. She watches me undress, the desire in her eyes evident, she licks her lips in anticipation. It's a very sensual thing to see. I crawl over to her and hover, I trail kisses along her cheeks and down her jaw bone. I nibble at her neck with my lips making sure I do not break the skin. I cannot allow any of my venom to enter her whilst she is pregnant. It would kill our baby immediately. I shudder at the thought.

She is turned on that much is obvious from the look in her eyes and the scent of her arousal. Her eyes are almost as black as mine get from lust. She is moaning my name and tugging on my hair. "Please Edward I need you right now" I don't need to be asked twice, I continue to kiss her lips, I love kissing Bella, she tastes incredible and matches me every step of the way. Even when she is changed I doubt that kissing her will give me more pleasure. It is one of the intimate things we do together and I love it. I move slowly down her body licking, nibbling, kissing. I spend a while on her breasts, I know they are even more sensitive now with the baby. I am also mindful that they are sore so am especially gentle, kissing gently. Rolling her nipples with my tongue instead of my fingers, my hand works the other so as not to feel left out. She is pushing herself into me and touching my now engorged cock. Her small hand surrounds me and moves up and down at pace.

"Patience love" I whisper as I move lower I spend some time talking to our child, she laughs then and tugs on my hair saying " hey Cullen less of the distractions and more action please." I can't help but laugh at her, she is insatiable. I'm glad its only for me. My mouth reaches her centre, her clit already out of its hood and pulsing. It won't take much to tip her over the edge. I work her with my tongue, licking and lapping at her most sensitive nub. She is off the bed pushing into my face and screaming my name. Her first orgasm is long she is pulsating all around my mouth for ages, she is thrusting into my face over and over crying my name. I realise she is crying, concerned I move quickly back up to her face.

"Bella darling did I hurt you? Oh baby I'm so so sorry I never meant to hurt you, Bella I'm sorry." She sits up quickly "Edward you didn't hurt me, you never have hurt me, I don't believe it is possible for you to hurt me, it was the most intense feeling I have ever had and I was crying because of how you made me feel. Thank you darling yet again for everything." relieved I snuggle up close to her.

"Aren't you forgetting something big boy" she says as she nibbles my ear lobe. Her hand trails down to my ever present erection and strokes it with the ends of her fingers. I have to catch my breath. "Please make love to me husband dearest, I need to feel you buried deep inside me." I pull her top of me and she straddles my body. I slip into her soft hot wet folds and we both sigh. It really is like coming home us being together. Bella sets the pace and the depth, she is not shy around me like this anymore and arches her body thrusting her breasts up as she touches them herself. She continues to drive me crazy touching herself and messing up her hair and she rides me into oblivion. I fondle her breasts and even sit partially up so I can take them in my mouth as she continues to ride me.

I am nearing completion and need to take some control back. I gently place both my hands on either sides of her hips and guide her at my pace now. The depth I get is so so good. I swear it made my toes tingle. She reaches several other climaxes as I'm hitting her G spot with every thrust, she feels so good twitching and riding me, my name never far from her lips. "Bella I love you" I say in a part scream part moan part groan before I explode into her. She continues to milk me long after she has all my seed. We collapse together, I pull her into my arms kissing her telling her how much I love her.

She falls into a heavy sleep, its some ten hours later when she stirs, the first things she says is "I'm starved Edward what's for breakfast?" I'm up in a shot making her bacon and eggs. She eats everything I put in front of her. I'm glad to see the morning sickness is no longer a problem and wonder if Carlisle will have any news for us upon our return. If the baby is developing at the rate he thinks then the first trimester is over. I decide to text Carlisle when I get a spare minute or two.

The days are long, sunny, hot and incredibly happy, we sunbathe, swim, walk, talk, we make love, we have incredible sex, we fuck, we christen every surface in the house more than once, we made the most intense love by moonlight on the beach, we make love in the sea on the rocks everywhere. Life is perfect. Lazy days spent together enjoying each other, each others company and the relaxed atmosphere that the island provides. Even the presence of the cleaning crew does not dampen our spirits. They are gone after three hours anyway, the fridge is restocked and towels and bedding replaced. I didn't tell Bella that I had changed the bedding every day since we arrived. I didn't want Bella sleeping in soiled sheets.

My text to Carlisle got an immediate response, he was worried something was wrong, was Bella okay. I rang him one afternoon when Bella was napping after a rather energetic bout of hot steamy sex that lasted four hours, she needed to recover and sleeping was the best way. I sat under a tree on the beach and spoke to my father.

"Dad it is all so wonderful, Bella, the island, the weather, our life, our love, our child, everything Dad is just perfect. I am so in love its crazy, I know she loves me too but I just adore her, its really quite scary how much I'm obsessed by her." He laughs and tells me its great to hear that I feel this way and it stand us in good stead for many years to come.

The tests he did before the wedding do point to the pregnancy developing at twice the normal rate. It means our due date is around October, we agree we can finalise exact dates when we get back. I say hi to everyone else before saying goodbye to my father. "Oh Edward" he says casually before I hang up, I can hear something in his tone that I don't like."Aro will be sending Jane to stay in Forks at the time of the birth to ensure we follow through on our bargain to change Bella." "What, but why" I'm panicking now, we had yet to talk about when Bella would be changed it all depended on our child. Bella may decide she needed to be human longer if the child needs her. Why oh why did Carlisle have to mention this now and spoil what had so far been a perfect start to married life. It tore me apart but I suppose I'd rather know and plan how to deal with it rather than it be thrust upon us when we returned home.

I walk slowly back into the house contemplating what I had just learned. I don't know if to tell Bella I mean she needs to know but do I want to spoil her honeymoon. She's bound to know something is wrong with me, she can read me like a book. I decide truth is the best option. I get another text its from Alice, she says she's seen everything, Bella and the baby will be fine. I'm not to worry. She also asks me if I want to know the sex of our child. I rush a response back telling her no. Neither of us want to know the babies sex we want it to be a surprise.

When she wakes up I make her a cold drink and sit her down on the sofa and tell her what I have learned. Like me she is concerned, wishing they would leave us alone. We talk then about her change and what she would like in an ideal situation. Believe me I know our situations isn't ideal but you have to make the best of the hand that has been dealt. If all is okay with the birth and no emergency surgery is required and if the baby is okay and part vampire then Bella wants to change as soon as possible. She makes me smile then by adding " makes sense Edward if you change me straight away after the birth, the change takes three days so we'll be able to get back to normal married life straight away" she nudges me letting me know exactly what she means. God the woman is thinking about sex even after going through childbirth and three days of burning in hell. If the baby is more human and needs her we are gong to have to have this discussion again. Hopefully Carlisle's tests when we get back will give us more information. She like me is not happy about Jane being around. I know Esme has refused to allow her to stay at our house and I wonder if that will provoke the Volturo even more.

Our time on Isle Esme is almost over. We leave tomorrow, since we arrived Bella has developed quite a pregnancy tummy bump and is getting more and more conscious of it every day. I love it, I keep stroking her and kissing it, I swear the other day I heard a response to my talking to it. Bella thinks I'm losing my mind, says I've had too much sun, sea, sand and sex. I tell her in my most seductive voice that I could never ever get too much sex. I raise my eyebrows in expectation. She laughs again dragging me into the bedroom for our farewell fuck as she calls it.

Having sex or making love with Bella is one of the most life changing experience of my 100+ years. I am always surprised on every occasion that I am once again experiencing something new or breathtaking. However many years we spend together I will never ever forget my time with Bella as a human in part due to the baby in part due to the incredible feelings she gives me every time we have sex or make love. I could never stay in a world where she did not exist.

Our journey back to Forks is long but uneventful, again the first class cabins provides us with privacy away from prying eyes and company. Bella and I don't need others around we are more than happy for it to be just us.

The volvo is where we left it. We are soon speeding back towards home. Charlie will be at our house when we get there I know Bella is eager to see him. He has been invited round for the day to see us. I drop the bags in our apartment before going back downstairs to join the family. Esme and Rose are touching Bella's tummy, Alice is planning a shopping trip for maternity and baby clothes. I growl at her to remind her we don't want to know the babies gender.

Charlie is pleased to see us and especially Bella. She looks so well, relaxed and has lovely healthy glow about her from the tan he is however surprised to see Bella's now prominent baby bump. In usual Charlie style he doesn't say a word.

When Charlie leaves to go home Carlisle wants to examine Bella and all three of us head down into the new clinic room. Bloods are taken along with a record of Bella's blood pressure which is right where it should be. I guess as a result of two weeks relaxation in the sun. The ultrasound shows clearly now the baby, measurements confirm Carlisle initial theory about the term. The baby now measures around 20 weeks gestation. That's bigger than even we had previously calculated. We agree to daily scans for the next month to see if Carlisle can identify a pattern.

The baby appears to be doing well in all other areas. I still say it was communicating with me back on the island. No one believes me. I get the roll of the eyes rom Bella and Carlisle pats me on the shoulder telling me it is wishful thinking. I intend to keep trying when I next get the chance.

Our life gets back to some semblance of normalcy, we are back at school, graduation is almost upon us. Our friends are choosing universities and colleges. We explain that we are waiting until the baby comes to decide what we are going to do. Everyone seems to understand.

Life at home couldn't be better, our home is perfect, we get the right amount of privacy and have the luxury of knowing our family are on hand if we need them. Bella is cooking in our kitchen now and Charlie has been over for dinner a few times. I just love everything about our life. Carlisle has been able to confirm that the pregnancy will be less than half a normal pregnancy and our due date is October 6th. We all agree that nearer the time if necessary Bella can deliver the baby early to avoid any complications.

Bella is blooming, growing at a phenomenal rate, Carlisle is worried about her size. He has expressed concern about her being able to deliver a baby of this size. Jazz and myself have been unable to find any records of another vampire/human hybrids. Aro too has only heard rumours about a small clan somewhere deep in the Amazon, he has sent out scouts to see what they can come up with. Even the Volturi finding out something useful is better than not knowing what we are going to be faced with at all.

Bella is due another scan today, her back is aching now due to the bulk she is carrying. She looks incredibly sexy, I know I'm biased but hey I'm the husband and the father. I still say the baby is communicating with me but it isn't every time and sometimes I hear an echo so I can't say for certain.

As usual with the scans Carlisle does his measuring before allowing us to see the screen. Today he is studying the screen hard and his brow is furrowed, suddenly he gasps and turns to Bella and myself and says "Edward I think you were right."

He turns the screen to us, Bella is gripping my hand tightly afraid something is wrong. As we both focus on the screen I see exactly what has made Carlisle gasp. There on the screen as plain as anything is not one baby but two.


	32. Chapter 32

**Twins eh? How many of you called that I wonder? I'd love to hear what more of you think.  
**

**More trials and tribulations ahead from my version of the twilight** **saga.**

Thanks as usual to SM who owns everything.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Twins, twins I cannot comprehend what I am seeing in front of me. Bella beside me is laughing quietly. "Well I guess that explains why I'm as big as a house." I lean down and drop a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Love you look absolutely wonderful pregnant." a humph follows. Carlisle too is grinning, "two babies Edward two, it was hard to believe one but two. His measurements confirm that both babies are the same size, now the gestation of a seven month pregnancy. The babies are fraternal two eggs fertilised by two sperm. The odds are just about off the scale. A vampire fathering a baby is unbelievable but fathering twins fraternal twins is wow.

"That's your answer to the echo Edward, I did wonder about this possibility when you first mentioned it, but having never seen another baby on the scans nor heard or recorded another heartbeat I thought we were both wrong. It appears son that baby number two", here he points to the screen and shows us clearly the twin he labelled as number two "was hiding exactly behind the other one. Their heartbeats are in tune now so there is no echo. It truly is a miracle Bella and Edward, your life together has been blessed. Thank you both for bringing this great treasure into our lives."

The clinic door burst open and suddenly the room was full, my Mother and sisters clambering to look at our babies on screen. Emmett and Jasper hang behind a bit in the doorway, both grinning and shaking their heads. Em's thoughts make me smile and I shake my head. He thinks it's a good job I have not had sex before I had met Bella or there would be baby Cullen"s spread across the world.

Questioned are fired at us and my Father from every angle. Esme and Rose telling Bella that they will help whenever she wants with the babies. The due date is now brought further forward, even a normal pregnancy with twins usually delivers at 38 weeks. We tentatively agree on September 20th. Daily checks and scans from now on will tell us if this needs to change again. It is only four weeks away. I am extremely excited but also nervous. Our lives had just started and I had hoped to have longer with my wife on our own before the baby now babies joined us.

Before leaving the clinic Carlisle tells us he needs to speak to us both about a couple of important things. I can hear in his mind he's referring to sex and something else he is blocking from me. We take seats in the clinic, he joins us with a thick file which now holds all the medical information on Bella and our children. "Right you two, in view of what we have discovered today I feel it may be better if you refrained from having sex until after the babies are born." Bella is bright red but asks "why Carlisle is it dangerous for the babies?" "No Bella but you are now quite large and you must be feeling uncomfortable, the pressure of having two babies inside you must be affecting your breathing, your diaphragm is a muscles being stretched to its limits right now." "But Carlisle being close to Edward in that way relaxes me in a way I cannot describe and I do not want to wait, I will happily agree to stop once its uncomfortable or is a danger to the babies but I love my husband and will not be without him physically unless it is absolutely necessary." I squeeze her hand, If I could blush I would, she loves me that much she cannot do without my body, my head could get quite large if I let it.

Carlisle agrees to some sex but we have to adapt our positions and Bella must not from now on have multiple orgasms, that would result without a doubt in premature labour. I know Carlisle is a doctor but he's still my Father and talking about sexual positions and making my wife orgasm is extremely painful and embarrassing for me. Now its my turn to sit in the chair and squirm. Bella looks at me and laughs. The thing he is blocking is the expected arrival of Jane Volturi, Bella tenses I squeeze her hand. "I will not have her in this house Carlisle" I say growling protectively.

Charlie is coming to tea, we have a few scan pictures to show him. Bella and debate long and hard how much we should tell him. Bella does not believe even if we told him the truth he would believe us. Charlie cocoons himself in a world pretending everything is okay. Bella has prepared a lasagne and I am doing the salad to go with it. She has gone for a lie down. I'm tossing the salad when I'm joined by Jasper. He can feel my tension and we talk about what and how much to tell Charlie, we have to tell him something his daughter should be about three months pregnant but is now about seven months and not only is there one baby but now there is two. He laughs at our predicament.

We decide to play it by ear and see how Charlie reacts to the news its twins.

I look in on Bella she is curled up on her side and I cannot resist laying down behind her and spooning with her. My arm gently curves around our children. She sighs and snuggles into me, her backside rubbing into my crotch area. Not the ideal scenario to be in when Charlie is due in about half and hour. I'm sure he'd be more than understanding that I'm a 109 year old vampire who'd knocked up his daughter before they were married with twins and now when we invite him to tea I walk around with a raging hard on. I could visualise Charlie twitching fingers going for his gun.

I wake Bella gently and tell her time to get ready for Charlie's visit. He's text to say he'll be about twenty minutes late so I've turned the food down. "Come on Bella lets get you in the shower, I carry her sleepy form into the shower and undress her and myself in seconds. She comes around in seconds when she sees I'm hard. "Well hello big boy" she says with a chuckle. The shower feels wonderful, I soap Bella up all over and gently rub her body taking the opportunity to massage where I now know she is aching the most. She groans into my mouth, kissing me with the passion of a not so heavily pregnant woman. "Are you sure love, are you sure you really want to try this?"

"Edward I need you now please, baby please make love to me" I could never resist her when she uses the word please. I gently position her under the water jets facing the wall slightly bent, checking she is okay I enter her slowly from behind. We both groan feeling that familiar feeling of being home, she is already pulsing around my cock, "love calm down you heard what Carlisle said about your orgasms." "Edward there isn't a chance on this earth of me not having an orgasm god I only need to look at you or hear your voice and I cum in my pants." Laughing I continue to make love to my wife as gently as I can. I massage her back all the while, Her moans and groans are made up of sexual gratification and the enjoyment of my hands relaxing her aches and pains.

Conscious of the time I quicken my pace, without penetrating her too deeply. Her head is now resting on the cool tiles, I am able to nibble her ears and the back of her neck. I explode into her growling in satisfaction, I pull her into me even closer. God I need to stop, I could easily go at this all night. I pull back some semblance of control. I shower her clean and lift her out of the shower into a warm fluffy towel. We dress each other taking the time to touch each other all over. It is a very intimate few minutes without being overly sexual.

We are in our little kitchen when Charlie comes up our internal staircase. "Hey Dad" Bella shouts and waves to him. I walk over and shake his hand, "nice to see you Charlie, how was your day?" I ask genuinely interested. I hand him a beer and we sit in the lounge chatting while Bella puts the food out. He never seems to notice that I never share a beer with him. "Grubs up guys" Bella shouts from the dining room.

We make our way into the dining room, I see Charlie flinch as he sees how big Bella is. Its only been just over a week since he was last here. I kiss Bella on the head and grab her hand and give it a squeeze. " You two not gotten over the sloppy stuff yet I see." "I don't think we ever will Charlie" I say leaning over to kiss my wife. He digs into his lasagne and salad and says little else till he's finished.

Bella tells him we have some good news, "Humph more good new" he says a little sulkily, "don't know how much more of you two's good news I can take Bella."

She drags him to sit in the lounge and I follow. She has seated Charlie in the comfy chair, we both sit on the sofa. We hold hands, one for comfort, two because we need to be in contact with each other and three it just feels natural. He stares at us his expression is guarded but his eyes are scared and he seems desperate to know his little girl is okay. Bella brings out the scan photo's, she shows them to him wthout saying a word. He looks first at one then the other, he then looks back to us. "Two babies Bella two? He's on his feet a grin so big on his face I cannot help but grin too. "Yes Charlie, isn't it fantastic, two babies. Bella and I are over the moon. He falls to his knees in front of Bella, "are you gonna be okay with two babies honey, I mean your not even 18 yet and two babies, it'll be hard. I know you've got Edward and his Mum and sisters to help and you know I'll be here for you too, but I worry about you baby. Are you really okay with this?"

Bella places her hand on either side of Charlie's now wet cheeks and says quietly "Dad everything will be fine, there are some complications that we need to talk to you about but having Edward and two babies will be perfect, our life will be complete."

"Complications, what complications? I decide to take over the explanation from this point. "Charlie I am sure you have noticed that I am not your typical 18 year old. I am very different, but I'd like to think in a good way. My family and myself are not entirely human, please do not be scared for yourself or Bella you have never nor will you ever be in any sort of danger from us. You are part of our family now and we care for you deeply. I cannot tell you everything as that would place you in grave danger from those of our kind who do not understand or agree with how we chose to live. What this means though that is Bella's pregnancy is not normal, we have been carrying out tests regularly to understand what to expect. Never before has one of our kind fallen in love with a human, and for us to conceive is a miracle. To have her love me back and agree to be my wife changed my life completely. Our children will complete our family, we expect the babies to be born in about four weeks give or take a few days. They are part Bella and part me. We do not know until they are born exactly what that will mean. We ask for your understanding and patience. I know this is an awful lot for you to take in , Charlie but it does not change how I feel about Bella or our children." I take a deep breath waiting for his reaction.

"Did you know he was different Bella?" "Yes Dad from the very beginning, if anything it made me love him even more. Poor Edward he fought his feelings for me at first he knew it was wrong with him being so different. But Dad you cannot fight and win against the inevitable and we were meant to be together. Please understand Dad please.

"As long as you and my grand babies are okay Bella and as long as you are happy then I will accept Edward's differences. Hell what's not to like about him, he's polite, loaded, his family are good people and he clearly adores you." With that he stands up and walks out.

"That went well" I say laughing as I pull Bella into my arms, I nuzzle into her neck, I can hear Charlie talking to Carlisle on his way out. He tells him to make sure nothing happens to his daughter or grand children, he says he doesn't care what our difference is as long as we abide by the law and look after his family. Carlisle's response is that we are all after the same thing.

I clear up that night insisting Bella relaxes in the tub. I run the water and had some muscle relaxant, I don't turn on the spa yet I wait to do that until I join her when I'm done. I carry her into the tub, her head resting on a rolled up towel. "Hurry and join me" I'm done in the kitchen in seconds everything clean and tidy, just how Bella likes it. I lock our internal door, I don't trust Emmetts and his pranks.

I slip into the tub un noticed as Bella's eyes are shut. I sit behind her and slide her in between my legs. She is warm and totally relaxed. I massage her shoulders and she groans. I notice her tummy move and twist her around so I can look. "The babies are awake" she says. I run my hands all over her now protruding tummy and am delighted that my movements are followed and matched almost identically. I lean closer and start to talk to my children. I go into shock when I hear them respond clearly. Not talking in the true sense but communicating with me in their minds. I can hear what they are thinking. The baby on the left of Bella's tummy is all warm and fuzzy and likes it when Mummy is so happy. The baby on the right is hungry again and wants more room. With that a foot or knee pushes its way out of Bella's side. I quietly tell the babies to be good and not to hurt their Mummy, she is tired and she loves them both very much as do I. I introduce myself as Daddy. Bella is quietly laughing at me and doesn't believe a word I tell her.

Life is good, Bella and I are blissfully happy, we love each other desperately and physically frequently much to Carlisle's concern. Today is another scan, we are now only a week or so away from the birth. Carlisle wants to ensure that the babies are a good enough size to deliver safely. Bella cannot possibly grow anymore. She has real difficulty getting around now, waddling not walking, her tummy is often bruised from the babies kicks. Her breathing is laboured, her legs and back ache constantly. I do what I can to relieve her of the pressure we have hot baths daily and I massage her when ever I am in touching her.

The scan show that babies to be of good size and Carlisle wants to deliver them tomorrow, even earlier than planned. Bella and I are both okay with this as long as the babies are not in any danger. The only danger to our babies is Jane Volturi, she has been hanging around for over a week. Aro assures us it purely to ensure he gets first hand news on the babies. I have spoken to Aro and told him straight that this added pressure is not helping Bella. He understands but as his scouts have found no new information about a hybrid child he needs to know what the future holds for our children.

Bella and I had been discussing names recently, we have selection for both boys and girls. Alice has done so well to keep her thoughts to herself. I know for a fact she had bought dozens of outfits and all the things we would need but she had concealed her thoughts well and I am non the wiser. I had been thinking a lot recently about whether I want girls or boys or one of each. They were such a precious miracle I really didn't care.

My communication with my children was very strong now and I knew they were excited to be born. Lefty was emotionally secure and their thoughts were often of their love for both Bella and I, this baby cared about hurting Bella when it stretched often I heard it saying sorry Mummy. A gentle child with lots of love to give. Righty was strong willed and always hungry, determined to be the first born, prepared to shove itself in the way to ensure it got what it wanted. There were signs it did care though I could feel it flinch when Bella was in pain with aching limbs or indigestion. It was clear to me that our children already loved their Mother desperately and couldn't wait to be born.

Spooning in bed with Bella is for now my favourite thing to do. Making love is nigh on impossible, she is so sensitive now even kissing her sends her into multiple orgasms and whilst I love the effect I have on her I know it is no good for the babies. Carlisle has forbidden intercourse, we are getting by on oral sex or should I say I am. Bella is only too pleased to give me head and I do love it but am worried she is getting nothing in return.

Bella says I worry to much, she snuggles closer to me, this will be our last night without the babies, the last night as just husband and wife and not as parents. "What are you thinking about baby" she says pushing her delectable backside into my now pulsating erection. "Bella, Bella you should be asleep you have a very big day tomorrow, I lean in and press a kiss to the back of her head. "Please be good and get some rest before I go and rest on the sofa." I threaten but don't really mean it.

"You wouldn't leave me would you?" she asks sounding upset. I turn her around so I can look at her beautiful face. Tears are dripping from her chin, "Argh sweetheart I was only joking I will never leave your bed never not ever." I drop tiny kisses all over her face, trying to reassure her. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her. As she snuggles as close as she can she slips onto her back so I can slide into her side and be really close. I nuzzle into her neck "I love you Isabella Cullen never ever forget that."

She shocks me then by sitting up slowly turning towards me and says "prove it Edward prove you really love me, make love to me before our babies come into this world." Her voice tells me how desperately she wants this but I know how dangerous it is. She knows from my never softening erection that I want her too, but I am much more sensible when it comes to her safety. "Bella please do not ask me that , you know how much I love you I prove it to you every day by not doing what you are now asking me to do. God Bella I want to make love with you so badly but it is too dangerous now and I will not risk you or our children because I can't wait. Please Bella don't do this to me."

She isn't listening, Carlisle had warned me her hormones would get out of control and boy was that true tonight. She was touching me so gently, on my hard vampire skin it felt like a feather, I close my eyes and take in the sensation. I try to stop her hand as she edges closes to me erection. She has always refused to sleep in any sort of clothing even in her advanced state of pregnancy stating our touch skin on skin was soothing. Not a good idea tonight when she has another goal in mind. The smell of her arousal is overtaking all sensible thoughts I have left, she is writhing next to me. She pushes me over onto my back, I let her, I don't want her to strain herself. She straddles me. I hear a collective gasp in my head as my family clock what we are about to do. Carlisle is about to come up and stop us but Esme stops him. She tells him quite rightly this is our decision. Carlisle cautions me, not with Bella on top the penetration would be too deep and she could go into labour.

I let her sit on my but don't let her slip onto my pulsing hard on. My lower stomach is wet and slick from her juices. She smells incredible, she is incredible. "No Bella not like this it's too much this way, I'd be too deep, I could hurt you or the babies." This seems to register a little then she says in a really husky sex filled voice "deep sounds wonderful Edward I want you buried deep inside me, I promise to be good, I'll control the pace and depth. You won't hurt me.

How I am supposed to resist her, I have no fight left in me so resolve to let her be in control and let her senses let her know when enough is enough. With a deep sigh I allow her free reign over my body. She groans at my submission. She leans down to kiss me, our tongues dance the dance of passion, she slips me into her hot wet folds. I catch my breath, its been awhile and I luxuriate in the pleasure and anticipation of what is to come. She slides me in and out teasingly , its the most incredible sort of torture. I keep my hands firmly behind my head. This is Bella's time, I'm going to lie back and enjoy every minute of it. When she slides me out its almost all the way, it takes everything not to grab her hips and thrust into her with all that I am. The wetness, the heat and her pulsating muscles around my cock bring me to completion sooner that she would have liked. My face is contorted in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as I empty all I have inside her.

She slumps against my chest, slapping me playfully, "I wasn't ready Edward I want more." "You are insatiable wench" I say slipping out of her so I can reposition us into the more comfortable spoon. "Please Edward I need to cum too please Edward like this." she pushes her bottom into my once again hard cock. I oblige and slip into her now sopping pussy, I am too lost in a sexual trance to realise too much of what I am doing. I thrust into her over and over grunting and groaning, our circumstances momentarily forgotten. My own pleasure now number one in my sex filled trance. Bella moans my name in her own ecstasy, this bring me back to reality with a jolt. "Bella are you okay, I lost it there for a moment I'm sorry, am I hurting you love am I hurting our children?" Please let her be okay, please do not let my monster have gotten what it has wanted all along, please god let her be okay.

'Hmmm Edward I am more than okay Edward you are doing me at just the right angle, the sensations I am getting from your cock right now are wonderful and I never want it to stop. She pulsates around me milking me, asking me for more. I am torn now, I know she needs to rest, but I know she also needs this release, the intensity of our physical coupling is who we are and we both need the release. I continue to make love to my wife, my own moans and groans driving her on as she presses herself deeper and deeper onto me. We both cum in an electrifying orgasm, it pulsates through us as if we are one. It almost blows my mind. We slowly recover, our breathing returning to normal after a while. I nuzzle into Bella's head telling her just how much she means to me.

She is sleeping now, my arms wrapped gently around our babies, they are active now and excited I know to be finally meeting us. I'm feeling a little better about what she had talked me into doing. Carlisle has been in my head since Bella has been asleep. "Edward what were you thinking, could you not refrain for just a while longer" Esme arguing with him that our physical love is strong and we need to be together, Esme reassures Carlisle it was Bella doing all the work and her decision not mine. Emmett's usual dirty mind has been working overtime, he thinks its hot 'screwing a heavily pregnant woman' I growl a little at his thoughts about my wife.

I am finally relaxed and just thinking about nothing in particular when I feel Bella's stomach contract. Bella screams in pain. I'm up in a shot and unlocking the door to our apartment. I scream "Carlisle."


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to all who read and review. Good to know how I'm doing. **

**Anyone with an opinion feel free to review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**As always my thanks to SM who owns everything.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**I race back to Bella's side having called Carlisle and unlocked our apartment door. He is at my side in seconds. Bella is doubled up on our bed in agony. Our children are scared they don't know what is happening. I place a soothing hand over Bella's extended tummy and try to calm them. Bella suddenly slumps no longer racked in pain. Carlisle takes the time to examine her tummy. As he does this she once again is hit with the pain.**

"**Edward, Bella has gone into labour, we need to get her downstairs into the clinic so I can deal with the birth properly. I need to examine her properly Edward." I know what he means he needs to look and touch Bella in her intimate place, my place. An involuntary growl escapes from my chest. I can't help it I know he's her doctor but it kills me that someone, anyone but me has to see her there and to do that to her. I pick her up gently and nod my head to him. "I know its difficult son but we really need to do this."**

**The worried faces of the rest of my family look on as Carlisle and I walk past. Esme touches Bella's hand and says sweetly, " we'll be right here for you Bella." **

**I place my wife on the hospital bed and stand by her holding her hand. She looks at me in between contractions obviously she says. "Oops, guess making love was not such a great idea last night eh Edward?" How could she ever think that our making love was anything other than perfect every single time. "Ssssh love, we were going to do this today anyway, you've just got it off to early start. And Bella making love with you is always a great idea." That comments earns me a big grin until she is once again racked with another contraction. **

**The labour is progressing quickly, too quickly for Carlisle's liking. Bella is over five centimetres dilated the speed and strength of the labour and contractions are not good for Bella or the babies. Bella was happy to deliver the babies by whatever method he felt safest. Now racked with pain she begs for pain relief. **

**We discuss C sections and normal labour, a C section seems the safest bet and the quickest way of getting the babies out and securing Bella's well being. An epidural and spinal block are put in place, we wait for them to take effect. It is clear when they have done so as Bella's body relaxes no longer feeling the painful contractions. A small screen is placed over Bella's chest and Carlisle brings me a stool and places it beside Bella's head. He checked of course that I would be able to handle the blood. **

**Blood is nothing compared to my Bella and my children, it wouldn't bother me at all. What does bother me is happening upstairs Jane Volturi has come to the house aware somehow of the impending birth. Esme refuses her entry and tells her to wait outside and we will be in touch. I can see through Alice's eyes Jane is evil to the core and wanting to destroy Bella and the babies. "Never" I growl. Bella worried now looks to me with questioning eyes. "Nothing for you to worry about love" I tell her leaning down to kiss her forehead.**

**Carlisle is gowned up and ready to begin. " Bella you may feel some pulling and tugging but no pain. You must tell me immediately if you feel any pain." She nods her understanding.**

**At the first incision Carlisle looks at me, I don't flinch this was a big test for me, my head telling me Bella's safety, the babies safety, Bella's scent when she is aroused, Bella scent just being Bella, Bella herself is all more important to me than her blood. She may be my singer, but she is also my soul mate, the other half of me, the mother of my children and I could never ever harm a hair on her head. I couldn't live another day without her.  
**

**Rosalie comes into the room now also gowned up, she is to look after the babies until Bella is stitched back up. She smiles at us both before covering her mouth with a mask. Rosalie is the only other one in our family not to have tasted human blood. She can deal with this, for her its mind over matter. She hates weakness and feels to be unable to not restrain yourself is a true sign of weakness. She thinks I am weak because I couldn't resist Bella in the beginning, she thinks I'm weak because I have so far refused to change Bella and now she thinks I'm weak because I could not refuse my wife's sexual advances last night. Bella she admires, she thinks she's got balls. **

**The first baby is born. I look at the clock on the wall it is four thirty seven am on 14****th**** September. The baby is a girl, pink and healthy, her hair a deep deep brown like Bella's. Rosalie wraps her in a towel and cleans her up, she then shows her to Bella and I. Venom tears leak from my eyes, Bella too is crying tears of joy. She weighs in at a healthy 7lb 2oz, she has a healthy pair of lungs as she lets her presence be known.**

**The second baby is born. Again I look at the clock it is now four forty nine am on 14****th**** September. A boy pink and healthy and hair exactly like mine. Rose once again takes him and cleans him up beore showing him to his proud parents. He weighs in at 7lb 5oz he too has a healthy set of lungs.**

**She places a baby each in Bella's and my arms. I have our daughter and Bella our son. "Congratulations both of you" she says with a huge smile. I can see she means everything she has said. **

**Carlisle adds his congratulations as he sews Bella up. He tops up the epidural so she won't be in any pain from the operation and joins us to admire his grand children. The door to the clinic bursts open and the rest of the family pile in. There is lots of cooing, and silly noises you would expect with Emmett around. Bella asks for the phone so she can tell Charlie. We can all hear him whoop with joy. He tells her he'll be over soon.  
**

**Esme asks tentatively if we have decided on names yet. From our lists we were more or less certain and Bella squeezed my hand and encouraged me to speak. **

"**Well" I say holding my daughter, "let me introduce you all to Elizabeth Rose Alice Cullen." Also let me introduce you to Anthony Edward Charles Cullen."**

**The names we had chosen suit them perfectly. My sisters were touched at their inclusion. **

**Carlisle needed to take the babies away to test them, they certainly looked human but we knew they had gone from conceived to born in about three months. Blood tests and a scan would hopefully answer our many questions. **

**Everyone left us alone. I stay holding my wife's hand staring at her as she stared at me. "Bella I cannot even begin to tell you what today means to me, seeing our babies born in front of me, naming them, holding them. Bella it is all just too much for me to comprehend. How can I ever possibly thank you for all you have given me."**

"**Edward I feel exactly the same way, our babies, holding them they are ours because of you and me. Edward we did this together, its who we are now we are together forever a family. Edward Cullen I love you more than life itself and I cannot wait to have you for an eternity, even that is not long enough."**

**Once we know exactly the DNA of our children we can start to make plans. Bella wanted to be changed as soon as possible. The ever present threat from the Volturi hanging over her. We will need to discuss it again now our babies are here. This will be done when Bella chooses providing the children do not need her to feed them. As Bella rests I take a walk out side and confront Jane Volturi. **

"**Congratulations Edward" she sneers there is not one ounce of truth in her body. Aro may have sent her here as one of his guard but she would do what she wanted not what he told her to do. I resent having to tell her as we speak Carlisle is testing the children. I turn to walk away saying "someone will update you once we know something."**

"**Edward" she says in a sly sickly voice " if you find yourself in need of comfort or physical reflief whilst your wife is indisposed look me up I'd be happy to oblige. I think I might even enjoy it, you are after all really quite handsome."**

**I don't even pause to consider responding, the front door flies open and Rose is over the rail and has her hands around Jane's neck in seconds. "You scheming piece of shit" she says "Bella is worth ten of you, my brother would never ever consider touching someone like you and if he did I'd break his dick off and shove it up his arse for even considering it."**

"**Rose come back inside she really isn't worth it." I say with a chuckle, my sister sticking up for Bella and I is something I'll be able to remind her about for many years to come. I place an arm around her shoulder and drop a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you, come on lets go see my babies."**

**Both babies are now fully clothed for new borns they look awfully trendy. Alice I guess. Esme has Anthony in her arms feeding him baby milk, he doesn't appear to like it and spits the teat out every chance he gets. Alice has Elizabeth she seems to be having more success and the baby guzzles noisily on her bottle. So far Carlisle has established the babies skin is hard like ours, they both we know have strong heart beats and blood pumping through their veins. Both are able to telepathically communicate with me. When I first spoke to introduce them in the clinic they both said the word Daddy to me. A blood sample is being tested here by Carlisle and a sample sent by courier to Aro for testing by the Volturi scientists.**

**All we can do now is play it by ear, try feeding them normal human food to see how they respond. If that doesn't work try a little blood mixed with it. It really will be a time of trial and error, the problem we have is standing right outside and she will be pushing Aro to allow her to end Bella and the babies. **

**I walk back to the clinic where Bella is still asleep, Carlisle has agreed I can take her back up to our place as soon as she is awake and if she is comfortable enough to be moved. I sit next to her just watching her sleep. I will never allow Jane Volturi to end her life, hell I won't even let her be the one to change her. That is my job, she has wanted me to do all along, she has faith in me to stop, to take only enough of her blood to bind even closer together, for it to be my venom injected into her blood stream, again she sees this as something that will make her mine.**

**We belong to each other no amount of her blood in my body or my venom in her veins will change that. Ever.**

**When she wakes she is happy to have me carry her back home as she likes to call it. Rose and Esme bring the babies up too their cots now placed in our room. Both babies are asleep, settled. Elizabeth took a whole four ounces of baby milk but Anthony only took one until Carlisle added a spoonful of elk blood he then polished of the other three ounces. **

**Charlie arrives his arms full of balloons, flowers and gifts. His grin goes from ear to ear, he shakes my hand and says well done, even pulling me in for a hug. He tip toes to Bella in the bed and pulls her into his arms. Happy tears fall from his eyes, it's a very touching moment. He gathers himself and walks over to the cots. His breathing falters a little when he sees how like Bella and I each of the babies are. He takes a photo of each of them to show around all his colleagues at the station. **

**I make a pot of tea, its only half past seven and Bella has been up since three. She refuses toast but eagerly agrees to one of my egg muffins. Carlisle has her epidural kept topped up so her pain isn't too bad. She is so brave sitting up smiling at everyone just the occasional twinge. I sit beside her and squeeze her hand when I see her wince. Carlisle insists she gets some proper rest and ushers everyone but me out of the room. I ask her if its okay to lay with her. "Always Edward" she says her voice sounding really really tired. I gently put my arm around her and her head nestles into my shoulder, soon she is fast asleep. She can't move towards me the needle in her back restricting her movement, the pain she is in keeps her still. "Sleep is the best thing Edward" , Carlisle tell me from our side. **

**He takes the babies from our room, everyone will look after them whilst Bella sleeps, I'll do my bit when I'm sure she is getting stronger and I can allow myself to be away from her. Right now I need to be with my wife. The love I feel for her is too raw right now for me to leave her. The threat from Jane Volturi real and very close. I would die myself before I allowed that evil to touch my family.**

**I hear the babies crying in the distance, it lasts only a moment I know they will be spoiled rotten. Bella has been sleeping for six hours its time she roused and had something to eat. I this time administer the top up anesthetic, she sits up looking much more alert. She tells me the pain in bearable, but she knows I see her wince from time to time. I make her a plate of tomato and basil pasta. **

"**Edward I want my babies back please," she rubs my arm letting me know she means it. I tell the others to bring them up. They are both wide awake awaiting to be fed again. Esme tells us they both have big appetites. Anthony still refusing milk on its own, Elizabeth content with whatever is offered. I take Anthony from Esme and Alice hands Elizabeth over to Bella, I've placed a large pillow over Bella's tummy so she isn't touched on her wound. I am surprised to see that Anthony has Bella's eyes deep dark brown, I assumed with him having my hair he'd have my eyes too. My eyes before my transformation had been a deep green, nowadays of course they were Topaz or black depending on how thirsty I am. **

**I look over at Bella who is gazing at our daughter, I tell her about Anthony's eyes and she looks now into Elizabeth's no surprise really they are the exact replica of mine before the change. A green so vivid it stopped you in your tracks. With her dark hair she was going to be a real heartbreaker. Alice laughs of to my side and says loudly "yes Edward you are going to have to learn to control your temper when Elizabeth has a string of beaus calling her and showing up at the door." I groan and reply " well lets I hope I have about twenty years or so to learn how to handle it." **

**Bella reaches over and strokes my arm, "now you know how Charlie felt love" she says with a giggle. Cradling my son to me, I tell him not to listen to the women in this family they will drive him nuts, that it all but his lovely Mother. **

**The rest of the day goes by in a flash, Bella is feeling stronger by the hour and insists on getting up and walking to the bathroom. I'm on hand just in case she needs to hold onto someone, she does well and Carlisle is happy to remove the needle and give her pain relief in tablet form. She wants to shower, I won't let her do it alone incase she falls. We both go in, the dressing over her wound comes off and the hot water washes away any residual blood. I tell her the scar is remarkably small and just above her bikini line so no one but I will ever see it. She rolls her eyes at this. I don't remind her all human scars will disappear when she changes. Only the scars from where she is bitten at the change will remain. **

**Refreshed she gets dressed and heads back to the lounge area. Charlie is back, no one minds, he's a new Grandfather after all. The relief in his face seeing Bella up and about is clear. She sits on the sofa a baby in each arm. They are sleeping now both full to the brim for the time being.**

**Carlisle hopes to have some news for us in the next day or so. **

**Forty eight hours later and news is received from Volterra, the Volturi scientists believe our children will grow to adulthood in record time, they estimate seven years. They are confident from this period they will not age they like us are immortal. They will be able to blend into society better than us and can survive on human food or blood. It is thought that they pose no threat to society or other vampires. Neither of my children carry venom, they will be strong like me and able to run at speed but not over long distances like other vampires. They can bleed but to penetrate their tough vampire skin is not easy.**

**As they pose no threat, the Volturi request the immediate return to Italy of Jane. Aro tells Carlisle he trusts us to take care of the Bella situation when appropriate. Jane isn't happy, she even considers trying to take out Bella and the children anyway. Her mind is swiftly changed when she is faced with seven growling vampires who know exactly what she is thinking. She slinks away un noticed. I cannot even tell anyone the relief I feel. I will however always be mindful of Jane Volturi incase she decides to come a calling again.**

**Now we have to decide if and when Bella will change. **

**The babies are changing by the hour, only three days old and they can sit up and take notice of everything around them. They captivate everyone, Elizabeth is a happy loving baby always looking for a hug. Anthony is more studious, he seems to listen intently to everyone, he is always hungry and lets us know hourly. They are both so beautiful, Elizabeth a miniature Bella but with my human green eyes. Anthony a replica of me but with Bella's huge brown eyes. We are truly blessed.**

**It is evident that neither baby needs Bella in her human form to survive, both thriving on baby milk and animal blood. Bella can be changed whenever she chooses. I decide to talk to her about it tonight when we are in bed.**

**Our daily routine finished we head to bed. I hand Bella two tablets to stop the pain through the night. During the day she does not take them she says she is fine. Fine is a favourite word of Bella's and it frustrates the hell out of me because it doesn't tell me anything. **

"**Bella love" I say sweeping her hair off her face, "can we talk for a bit?" "of course Edward what's up?" I go on to say "well now the threat of the Volturi is no longer hanging over us and we now know the babies are okay and can live on baby milk or blood I was kinda wondering what you want to do about being changed, about joining me for eternity. "**

"**Really" she says flinging herself at me, she then realises what she has done and says"ouch. "**

**We talk at length, we discuss all the pros and cons. We list them all. The main concern is Bella being a newborn and how she will handle being around the babies who have blood pumping through their veins. I have every confidence in her and her instinct as a Mother to do the right thing. She is worried. The other concern is mine and min alone and that is the pain she will have to endure for three full days and nights. How will I stand it watching her suffer because of me.  
**

**The pro's are many, after the change we can be together forever, she will be safe from the Volturi, she will be safe full stop, she will be truly part of our family, the pain from the operation will be gone much sooner, she will be less breakable. And her pro we get to resume normal marital relations well before the minimum six week embargo given to humans. **

**Shaking my head I roll my eyes at my wife who is looking at me now her eyes full of pure unadulterated lust. "Don't you even think about it Isabella Cullen."**


	34. Chapter 34

**You are my Life Now...**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review. Your continued support means a lot.**

As usual my grateful thanks to SM who owns all that is Twilight.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Think about it, Bella certainly did. All the time. Even now four days after having a major operation and giving birth to our two wonderful babies she is horny as hell. "Please Edward" she whimpers pulling herself closer to my PJ bottom covered legs. She runs her hands up and down my thighs, making sure she lightly brushes against my ever present erection. "No Bella and I mean NO" I say holding her hands tightly between mine.

"We don't have to make love Edward I just need to feel you touch me and I need to feel you, I need to see what I do to you." She is now dry humping my leg, the smell of her arousal pouring through my senses. I feel her getting wetter and wetter as she gyrates against my thigh. Carlisle had told me Bella would know when her body was ready to resume normal marital relations. Carlisle obviously did not know my Bella very well.

"I know you want to Edward, I can feel it right here," she strokes my erection which twitches into her palm, my body automatically responding to her. It isn't really a decision I can make, I am powerless under this vixens spell. As a groan in defeat I see a smug grin come to her lips.

I lay the ground rules out and refuse to continue unless she agrees. Sulkily she does. No intercourse, off the agenda until she is changed or at least a month after her operation. Her response to this is a 'yeah right'. "Not helpful Bella if you are wanting to negotiate a way for us both to be satisfied without intercourse." She concedes reluctantly. We agree after many minutes of heated discussion, both having to agree to things we are not entirely happy about.

I agree I will make love to her using my mouth and hands only, I will not penetrate her even with my fingers for at least another week. There will be no deviation from this or all bets are off.

Bella will also use her mouth and hands on me, she must stop her dry humping of my leg. I do concede however that her giving me head or hand can be whenever and how often she wants.

We start now, Bella is already incredibly aroused, her scent is hanging in the air. I slowly remove her knickers, I position myself between her legs and kiss her scar. An involuntary shudders courses through her, my tongue finds her nub already out of its hood and pulsing. She pushes me into her hard, I oblige her by flicking her clit at vampire speed. She convulses around my tongue in seconds. Vampire speed really does come in handy sometimes. I stay between her legs, lapping up her juices, kissing her tenderly.

As she starts to regain control of her breathing I slowly and carefully work my way up the bed. I keep my fingers on her clit slowly making circular movements. I don't want her to lose the sensations just yet. I kiss her passionately knowing my lips are still covered in her juices. She kisses me just as eagerly, licking and sucking on my lips. Its very erotic knowing she is enjoying her own juices.

She pushes me down on to the bed. I go easily I do not want her straining herself. She straddles me and I have to caution her with "Bella" when she start to rub herself along my length. "Spoil sport" she trills then makes her way down me to my now hard wet cock. It is now wet through from her rubbing over me covering me in her juices. She settles at my side so he operation is well out of the way and she is in a comfy position. Her hands wrap around me while her lips kiss all around my lower abdomen, she bites at my hard skins hoping I know for a reaction. Her hand continues to work me in long slow strokes from bottom to tip. I moan her name as I can feel the tension building in my gut. "Bella, faster please," I groan.

"Help me do it fast Edward" she whispers sounding really turned on. I placed my hand over hers gently and show her what whacking off vampire style really looks and feels like. She repositions herself so that she can see. Within a minute I explode all over my stomach and our hands. "Wow, that was really hot" she says licking my cum off her hand. She pushes me back down and this time wraps her mouth around me, her first task to suck off any residual semen. Because I've just cum I am extra extra sensitive and her tongue has always worked magic on me anyway, one tiny loss of control right now and I'd be deep throating her in a second my spunk shooting down the back o her throat. I push away these thoughts and try to enjoy the incredible sensations she' s giving me. It's a mixture of pure bliss and agony. I don't know what makes me decide or if I do decide I just explode into her willing mouth and she sucks me dry.

As she crawls back up beside me I let my fingers find her nub rubbing it gently. I will give her this, she writhes against my touch and I have to hold her gently down so she does undo any stitches, here breathing is now hard and fast, her moans guttural and go straight to my dick. She orgasms again at my continued touch. I continue to rub her, letting her ride out the last of her pulsating sensations.

"See" she says snuggling close. "Told you we'd be fine." There was that word again fine. I hated it. With that she falls asleep.

I feed the babies during the night, I let Bella sleep. They only wake up once now incredible really four days old and sleep happily from midnight till five then again till eight. Every parents dream. I realise we never finished the discussion about her change.

Bella wakes as the babies are about stir its just after eight, she stretches then cautions herself against pulling on her scar. She tells me off for not waking her when they woke to be fed earlier. I tell her its all good practice.

Over breakfast I bring up her pending change. She won't look me in the eye and I wonder if now having the babies has changed her mind. I reach over and hold her hand, "tell me love, please talk to me. If you have changed your mind that is okay too we will deal with the Volturi when they become a problem."

"Edward I haven't changed my mind. Not now not ever, being with you for an eternity is all I have dreamed of for so long. It's just Charlie, how do I tell Charlie and what if I can't be near him for the first year, how do I stay away from my Dad to keep him safe from me?"

My still heart swells with pride for this girl who is my wife and the mother of my children. "Darling, you are so strong I know you'll be just as strong as a vampire if not more so. Talk to Charlie love, so we can be together in the way we both want."

She resolves to tell Charlie when he comes to tea tomorrow, I will change her that night. My family will stay close but not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Carlisle has assured me that if I bite her on the neck and in her groin those places will take my venom straight into her bloodstream. I will then bite her at her wrists and ankles and on her breasts. Carlisle has a theory that the more venom inside her bloodstream it may speed up the transformation process. I do not know if he is right.

Our day is spent with the family, the babies monopolising most of our time. They are funny, so adorable, quite different both in looks and character. Elizabeth, beautiful, happy and content providing she is able to sit on someone's lap and be cuddled. Anthony cute, independent and stroppy as hell especially when he's hungry.

Their vampires traits showing too now as very different. Anthony now has to have more animal blood then milk or he spits it out. He is up to eight ounces, six of blood two of baby milk. Elizabeth is happy with baby milk, she uses her vampire telepathy to get what she wants. No one but Bella is left in any doubt of what Elizabeth wants.

Cards and presents continue to arrive from friends at school, other vampire clans. Alice usually does the honours and opens the gifts. She responds to them all on our behalf enclosing a picture of Bella, myself and the twins. The picture she has chosen brings a lump to my throat every time I see it. It now has pride of place enlarged over our mantle.

In bed that night we talk about what exactly to tell Charlie. Bella believes in honesty, a noble thing however having the Volturi know of another human knowing our secret is not an option. We decide to go with less is more. Charlie does like to hide behind his pretense of the safe little world.

Bella is asleep, I get up and wander down into my music room. I realise I never played her my lullaby on our honeymoon. I let myself get caught up in its delicate melody as my fingers caress the keys of my grand piano. I do not know how long I have been playing or how long I have been here when her arms snake around my neck. She pushes her near naked body into my hard back. I can feel through her tiny nightshirt her nub pulsing against me.

"I missed you in bed Cullen" she says biting my neck. "What was that you were playing? I seem to faintly recall hearing you hum it to me when you want me to go sleep."Turning to face her, I let her straddle my knee, I run my hands up and down her back under her shirt I pause on her backside and cannot resist giving it a sensual squeeze. "It's just something I wrote for you, it was going to be another gift that I was going to play for you on our honeymoon, I guess I forgot. Do you want me to play it for you now?" I ask

"Later" she says as she crawls off my knee and proceeds to take off my PJ bottoms. The door is still open, I don't want us getting caught so I sweep her into my arms and run up to our place dropping her on our bed. She kneels while I stand. Her hands make quick work of the fastenings. Her tongue licks me all down my length she cups my balls and I moan into her head. She sucks and licks me to completion before laying back and spreading legs.

Needing no invitation I devour all she has to offer, her legs hooked around my head her body off the bed. Her orgasm so intense she pulses around me for what seems like hours. She eventually regulates her breathing and drifts back off to sleep. My wife is incredible, she never fails to surprise me.

Vampires are known in their world for being highly sexual. Some only with their mates others with all and anyone. I was always the exception to that rule, before Bella sex was just something that everyone else did. I just endured it in the minds and thoughts of others. When I met Bella my body started to experience cravings, longings to be touched and to touch. I was scared of how it made me feel at first. Once Bella and I become physical my feelings intensified and sex was never far from my mind. Who would think that the human girl I fall for is as highly sexual as any vampire I know. Including Emmett and Rose. I wonder to myself once she is changed if I will be able to keep up with her. I smile then. It will certainly be fun trying.

Bella drags me to the music room as soon as she is awake she wants to hear her lullaby. A little embarrassed I make her sit on the piano stool next to me. I soon lose myself in the melody as my fingers once again dance over the keys. A glance at Bella tells me she likes it, her mouth is agape her lips form a small O. She looks very cute. I cannot resist leaning over and placing a small kiss on her open mouth.

'Edward' she says clearly moved ' it is so beautiful how can I ever thank you. It is the best present anyone will ever given to me, well apart from the babies but you gave me them too and you gave me you. God how did I get so lucky?' Our foreheads meet and we spend just a few minutes being together like that.

The rest of our day is prefect too spent with the babies and each other. My family for once keeping their distance. They realise today is our last day with Bella a human. I never ever want her or me to forget out time together like this. The whole period has been one I would not miss or pass up for anything. Every moment we have spent getting to know each other, falling in love, being together physically, our conceiving of not one but two babies and their subsequent birth all every minute precious. We have hundreds and hundreds of photos. I hadn't realised Alice had been taking as many as she obviously had. Memories we shall both keep and cherish forever.

My turn to cook for Charlie tonight. I've been doing an Esme and watching the cooking channels late at night. Today I'm making lemon chicken with the works. I work diligently in the kitchen Bella always amazed how good at cooking we are. Bella, Elizabeth and Anthony are laid on the rug in the lounge when Charlie arrives. Once again his arms full of toys and gifts for the babies. Elizabeth loves Charlie, her little eyes light up when she hears his voice and she tells me in my head he's her special 'pop'.

The meal goes down a treat, we move to the lounge after so Bella and I can get the twins ready for bed. They guzzle their eight ounces. Anthony's in a coloured bottle so Charlie does not see it's bright pink colour. Today he has been more restless and I did consider a whole eight ounces of blood but at Bella's request made him persevere with the mixed bottle. Bathed, dressed in trendy sleepwear they kiss their 'pop' goodnight and Bella and I take them to bed. They are every parents dream at bedtime. A snuggle from Bella and I and they are out like lights.

We walk back into the lounge hand in hand. I gently squeeze letting her know I'm here to support her.

"Dad can I talk to you about something really important" she asks sounding even more nervous than she looks. Poor Charlie looks up I almost giggle as I read his mind. "Your not pregnant again already surely Bella, I mean the twins are only a week old surely you two aren't even...never mind."

"EW Dad I am not pregnant and we aren't ye know, although I don't know why" she adds glaring at me. Charlie and I nearly have a heart failure. Trust Bella to come out with something like that in front of company. Downstairs I hear the rest of my family titter and Carlisle's thoughts now invade my mind. "Edward be strong , resist her until she is changed. If you make love to Bella before she is changed she will get pregnant again that will only further delay what you both want." I sigh knowing he is right. Bella glances in my direction with questioning eyes. I shake my head letting her know its nothing.

Charlie sits quietly and listens to all Bella tells him. He glares at me a couple of times. She tells him we want to be together forever and that this is the only way. She does not tell him what I am or what needs to happen to her. She does tell him the babies are special too and they like Edward will not age above a fully grown adult. We estimate 18 to 21 but don't really have any idea as most people reach maturity at their own pace. She tells him she and I need to spend some time away on our own, maybe a week maybe a year. She asks that he understands she cannot and will not live without me. The rest of the family will be on hand and bring the babies to see him every other day or however often he wants. I will speak to him weekly on the phone until I am back. He asks her if she is sure and she grabs my hand and looking Charlie in the eyes says " I can't be without him or the babies Dad. I love him.

He makes me laugh then by standing up and saying "well I guess I don't need to worry about you getting divorced in the future then." "No Charlie you don't, my kind stay with their partners forever." He hugs Bella so hard and shakes my hand walking away tears pouring down his face.

When he's gone I just hold her in my arms, her own tears fall quietly. Not I know for her decision but for the Father who she does not know when she will see again.

My family come up now in pairs, says their own goodbyes and see you soon. Alice already planning multiple shopping trips once Bella is more design conscious. "Don't hold your breath Alice" Bella sniggers.

Carlisle is last to leave he tells us he'll be right downstairs. He and I have talked at length over what I am to do. Esme has taken the babies. We have no questions so he leaves. "I look forward to seeing the new Mrs Bella Cullen." are his words as he walks away.

We decide to have a shower We don't talk there is no need for words. We both just need to touch the other and be as close as possible. "I'm gonna miss you Cullen." Bella whispers in my ears as she nuzzles into my neck. "I'll be right by your side holding your hand baby I promise."

In bed Bella is restless, I can't blame her. I feel sick just thinking about the pain she is going to have to endure over the next few days. She refuses tonight to wear anything, she insists too I am naked stating the need to feel me close to her as her excuse. I can tell she is leading up to something else.

"Edward" she says running her fingernails up and down my arm, "you know how our rules were no intercourse, well I was wondering with tonight being my last night as human Bella if we could make love. I would like to remember tonight for our beautiful love making not you biting my neck."

"No Bella definitely not."

"But I'm okay Edward no pain, my body is ready."

"No"

"Please Edward its all I really want, Please for me."

Her pleading drives me insane I am refusing her not because of our rules but she cannot get pregnant and it would seem that Bella and I can't have sex without that happening.

"We can't Bella, you'd get pregnant and then I couldn't change you and we'd be back to square one with the Volturi."

"You don't have to cum inside me" she says her responses almost as if she had been practicing them.

"No Bella please do not do this now, please is tonight not stressful enough without this."

"I could relieve your stress if you'd let me she says wickedly."

She makes her way down our bed and wrap her lips around my length. She's almost greedy tonight taking me deep into her throat, she is sucking and kissing and nipping on me and I love it. My orgasm pulses down her throat in record time. She climbs back up to me with a grin saying "your turn mister."

I don't even have to use my tongue tonight, she is off at the first touch of my thumb on her clit. Her moans loud, her pulling on my hair erotic. "Please Edward I need to feel you inside me."

She sure knows how to pick her moments, I nearly mount her there and then. How I stop I don't really know. She complains loudly that I think too much I tell her it's a good job one of us does.

We decide on a compromise, we're getting good at these. I always appear to compromise more though being the more sensible person in our marriage.

I have agreed reluctantly to have penetrative sex with her after the venom is in her system. The last bite I do will be at her neck I will enter her at the same time that way the burning won't have taken over her senses but her body will already have started to change. Her organs already frozen so no chance of conception. I have no intention of ejaculating inside her anyway but I'm intelligent enough to know that pre cum contains some sperm and it would appear that I am one big sperm producing vampire.

Now not only do I feel sick with worry over Bella's pain but I now have to worry about not pumping my wife full of cum when I haven't been buried inside her for over a week.

Its almost midnight the time we had agreed to start. We sit on the bed gazing at each other, "I love you so much, please try to remember that." I say it my voice filled with pain. If I could cry properly I would be sobbing right now. I want this more than anything but losing my Bella, her soft skin, her warmth, her blush. I will miss this Bella more than she will ever know. I kiss her gently on the lips.

"Edward please stop worrying. It is what I have wanted since I first found out what you were. I want and need to be with you forever. I love you please remember that."

She lays on her back ready for the first bite. I move slowly over her. Kissing her all the time whispering words of love. My first bite is deep in the femoral artery in her groin. She automatically shoves her pussy towards me and I give it a little kiss as I quickly move to her breasts. Getting my venom as near her heart as possible another theory Carlisle had. I bite down on both, pulling a mouthful of her delectable blood as I do. I did not drink from her femoral artery the blood there too rich and flowing too strongly. I did not know if I could stop if I took blood from there. Bella is moaning now the venom starting to have an impact on her conscious state. Her hands have never left my back, stroking me up and down as she moans in pleasure at my bites. I position myself above her telling her how much I love her and plunge into her both with my hard penis and my razor sharp teeth. The blood in the carotid artery tastes so sweet I pull one mouthful to quench me making sure enough of my venom goes into the vein. I can feel the immediate change in her. I am buried deep inside her as I move slowly in and out I can feel the change happening. She is no longer with me, I could stop, but I can't. This is what Bella asked of me to make love to her as she left her human life. I build up my thrusts getting no real pleasure other than the fact that I am deep inside the woman I love. My orgasm upon me I pull out and spill myself over her naked stomach. I finish the bites at her wrist and ankles.

I clean her up and get dressed in seconds. I put Bella in a clean pair of cut offs and a t shirt. She is deathly quiet not a sound coming from her. I checked all her entry wounds and licked them over ensuring my venom stayed inside. Sealing it in to do its job. Her heart is beating erratically, her temperature dropping, but still she does not utter a sound. If she is experiencing the change as it should be , she should be feeling the burning sensation so bad she wants to die right now.

Carlisle comes to my side, he checks her over and tells me I've done well then tells me off for having sex with her. I don't care I really don't care I just want my Bella to be back. Jasper comes in hoping to get a read on how she is really feeling. Nothing he tells me. He is getting absolutely nothing from her at all. In a rage I scream "Nothing, nothing how can she be feeling nothing. Oh my god what have I done. Bella I'm so sorry can you hear me love I am so sorry." I realise at this point something is terribly wrong, maybe I took too much of her blood, maybe she is dying.

Raking my hands through my hair trying to pull it out, venom tears pouring from my eyes I realise I am a monster after all.


	35. Chapter 35

**You Are My Life Now.**

Thanks to everyone for their great comments. Sorry to leave the last chapter on a bit of a cliffy...

**Thanks to SM for the loan of her delicious characters.**

**Chapter THIRTY FIVE**

Nothing not asound, not even a murmur comes from her. It is like she is dead only her heart is still beating. It has slowed down but is now less erratic. She no longer feels warm, she feels the same temperature as me, her skin not yet hardened though.

Carlisle does his best to calm me." Edward it has only been 24 hours, we know the change can take up to three full days. Please try to be calm for Bella's sake. I am sure she can hear what is going on." I haven't moved from her side since last night, I hold her hand, I talk to her non stop. Telling her about the babies. Surely if anything will bring some sort of response it will be news of our children.

Nothing, nada...Jasper still unable to get any sort of reading on how she is feeling. Alice tells me her vision of Bella being one of us is still the same but exactly the same as she saw it many months ago. She too cannot get a read on anything from the present. Its all very strange. Esme comforts me bringing the babies in the room, I need to hold and smell them. They both smell like my Bella, I hold them both to me and breathe in their essence. I feel immediately comforted. Elizabeth tells me not to worry because Mommy is sleeping. I thank Esme, she did the right thing the babies are just what I needed to bring me back to some sort of focus.

I had hunted before Bella was changed so I did not need to go again, Carlisle thought I should go out and hunt with Em and Jasper he thought the distraction would do me good. Did he not yet understand how I really feel about Bella. "I don't need a distraction" I tell him almost angry" I need Bella to show me a sign that she is okay and that she's going to come back to me." I say this last sentence in an almost sob.

Carlisle I know adores Esme, I wonder how he would feel if it were her now gong through this. I recall when he first changed her many years ago, he too had sat beside her bed and held her hand whilst she went through the physical change. The difference being Esme screamed and thrashed about for three whole days letting us know she was at the very least feeling something. Bella is giving me nothing. Knowing her like I do she probably won't want me to suffer hearing her scream in pain. She obviously doesn't realise I am suffering even more now not knowing.

On day three Carlisle is confident there will be some sign. Her heart is still beating. Her heart rate now much too low for a human to be safe with. My family try to make me feel better by telling me she is looking more like one of us. She has always been pale I cannot yet see any difference.

The three full days are now over, there has been no change in Bella's condition. Carlisle monitors her heart, it is still beating. Some progress perhaps is that he can no longer penetrate her skin to take a blood sample. Jasper tells me he longer feels the need to eat her, her blood or whatever is now running through her veins no longer tempting him. "Why isn't she waking up, why has her heart not stopped beating yet" I ask.

No one can answer me no one knows the answer. Carlisle has spent many hours re reading his research. After each one of us were changed by him he kept a detailed record of all events and used this for future transformations. He has found nothing eluding to Bella's current condition.

Five days in, I am a mess. I do now need to feed, but I am determined to not leave her. I love her so much I cannot leave incase there is a sign. I just can't. My only light these dark days are my children. They give me hope, they love me unconditionally without them I would cease to be. Esme makes sure I see them everyday knowing they are my lifeline so to speak. When I do see them I just hold them taking in their scent. It reminds me so much of my Bella.

I talk to Bella all time telling her about all the changes in the babies she is missing. I plead with her to come back to me, all to no avail. Her heartbeat now even slower, her skin harder. Even I can now see the subtle changes everyone else told me were there. Nothing significant. Her childhood scars gone, her C section scar gone, her skin always pale and lovely now flawless too like porcelain. There would be no more blushing. I would really miss that about her.

After twelve long days and nights I finally agree to go hunt. I refuse flatly to going far and insist the Olympic Mountain range will have to do. I am back within the hour. Nothing has happened in my absence. Alice has sat with Bella, talking non stop no doubt about shopping. A small smile comes to my lips, no wonder she hasn't woken up I think to myself.

I really don't know how many more days I can take, I am even more of a wreck as every day passes without any progress. Bella's heart rate now only about twenty beats per minute. She would not survive as a human at this level. Carlisle tells me this is good as her body is gradually accepting the changes. I'm not convinced. She hasn't eaten for twelve days, Carlisle has had to find a way to penetrate her skin and give her fluids. We had a healthy discussion about what we should hydrate her with. We have gone with animal blood, neither of us know if it is helping her.

Esme and Rose are at Charlie's with the babies. He is starting to ask questions about why Bella hasn't called when she promised she would. They want me to speak to him. I think this is the wrong thing to do. Charlie knows that where I am Bella will be and vice versus. If I call him he will insist on speaking to Bella and that is not possible. We decide to put him off a while longer. I prey everyday that today will be the day.

Day seventeen, I have lost the will to live. I cannot survive without her anymore. She has continued to drop her heart beat every day. It is now down to six beats per minute. I am laid next to her, her head on my chest. Its her favourite sleeping position and it means I can be close to her too. I am stroking her hair talking about the babies and their visit to see 'pop' when I realise her heart is faltering altogether.

Carlisle is at my side in seconds when I make him aware of the change. "This is it Edward" he says confidently. Her heart finally stops beating and we wait for her to open her eyes, and we wait and we wait... nothing. Now Bella does appear dead. No heart beat, no pupil response nothing. In a daze I walk out of the room. I walk down the stairs from our apartment, I leave the house and walk into the forest. I need to get away. Jasper is on my tail. "Edward calm down nothing good will come of you over reacting." he says from behind me.

"Over reacting, over reacting" I scream at him. "Have you just lost the love of your life, have you just lost the reason for your very existence. No Jazz you haven't so please do not tell me how to react." I set off running at speed, I can feel Jasper does not follow me.

The wind and rain coursing through my hair feels good. It is a while since I have released so much energy. About six miles out I stop. I fall to my knees and sob dry tears not even venom tears will fall. I am a broken man. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to end my existence now but part of me feels for my children. Can I live everyday looking at my children seeing her eyes in Anthony's seeing her hair and smile on Elizabeth. I just don't think I am strong enough to do it.

I sit not knowing how long I have being doing so. Whatever I decide I need to include my family in my decision.

I slowly make my way back towards home. Ambling along at human pace gives me time to think. I think about how happy I have been since meeting Bella. I never knew falling in love could feel like this. Finding your one true mate is an experience I will never ever forget. Our physical love so intense so perfect it almost blows my mind just remembering how it felt. I would do anything, anything to be able to have all that with my Bella again.

An image flies into my head. Alice telling me to get home as quick as I can.

I want to set off at speed so I'm there in super quick time but part of me is a coward and wants to hang back incase the news is bad. "Be strong" I tell myself.

I'm walking through the door a few minutes later. Everyone is upstairs. I go up at vampire speed. In our bedroom everyone is stood around our bed. Carlisle beckons me over. "Edward come here son. Your wife is stirring."

Venom tears now do pool in my eyes. She is coming round, she is stirring. I hold her hand and take my place at the side of the bed. I'm on my knees gazing at her. She squeezes my hand, I almost die I'm so happy. "Bella, Bella love I'm here can you hear me love. Please come back to me and the babies."

I kiss her hand and when look back into her face her eyes are open and she is looking at me. There is wonder and awe in her eyes. She is seeing me through her vampire eyes for the first time. A small smile comes to her lips. She reaches over and touches her hand to my face. She leans in for a kiss. I think I have died and gone to heaven. I smother her in my arms crying, "Bella Oh Bella".

My family cough behind us. I get up from my knees and sit with her in my arms. My lips in her hair. She says hi to everyone, tells everyone she feels fine. No she is not thirsty. Jazz is having a dicky fit he cannot understand why she is so calm. A newborn vampire should be craving blood right now. Carlisle assumes the blood he has been giving her intravenously has helped. They leave us alone for a few minutes they know I need to hold her, to see her, to really believe she is back.

We lay in each others arms. Languishing in the feel of each other. "Can I kiss you Mrs Cullen?" I ask her.

She laughs 'that's what I'm waiting for Edward'

I kiss her properly for the first time. I don't hold back I don't need to now. I devour her mouth with mine. I hold her tight grinding into her. I cannot wait to make love to my new vampire wife. I let my mouth move over her face, down her neck. She breathes and says in a very sexy voice, " you've been holding out on me Cullen". I laugh explaining "it was rather necessary at the time".

I help her up it has been eighteen days since I bit her, eighteen days in purgatory for me and now I am in heaven. She stands by my side, Alice has changed her into a rather non Bella dress. I can see her nose crinkle in distaste. She walks to our dressing room and get changed into something more Bella.

We walk downstairs hand in hand, our eyes never leaving each other. Alice rolls her eyes seeing Bella in jeans and a t shirt. Everyone is eager to chat. Carlisle wanting to know how she felt during the change. Bella simply tells him 'The pain was really bad but closing it off from my mind made it more bearable." She told us she did hear all our words she told me off for being so upset but forgave me for bringing the babies to see her everyday. "My babies" she whispers.

She insists she isn't thirsty and asks that we consider her being allowed to be near the babies to see how she reacts. I am willing to try, I have a feeling Bella is going to surprise us all.

She rings Charlie who is thrilled to speak to her. He doesn't even mention that she sounds different or ask why she has taken so long to call. Esme brings the babies into the next room. Bella doesn't even react. She knows they are there she can now hear their lovely little gurgles. I beckon Esme forward slowly. Jasper and Emmett on hand to intercede if required. Bella smiles as they enter the room. Still holding my hand she drags me forward I caution her with a "Bella"

"I'm okay Edward really, I don't feel like drinking from them in the slightest." She shrugs "I don't now why I don't care about blood but I don't really."

I nod and allow her to walk right up to them. Elizabeth puts her arms up to be held. I take her in my arms. Anthony does the same with Bella, she takes him into her arms gently. I move closer now as she nuzzles her face into his hair and neck. "My babies she says laughing putting her other around Elizabeth and me.

My family are stunned. Never before have we encountered a new born vampire with so much control. Everyone keeps asking her about her thirst she shakes her head. "I want to hunt with my husband the first time I do, I'll let you know when I need to go." she says this simply.

The rest of the day is bliss. Anthony's now on a full blood diet, Elizabeth now has half and half. Both a re thriving. We bathe them and get them ready for bed both now sleep from 21.00 hours to 08.00 hours the next day. Human parents dream babies. It will give Bella and I much needed to time to re connect.

Making sure she does not need to hunt we head to our room. I can't believe I'm actually nervous, more nervous even than making love to Bella for the very first time. We take our time undressing each other, she is quite breathtaking. Every inch of her perfection, sculptured, exquisite and mine all mine. She stands back to look at me, admiring my physique. She licks her lips as she looks at my now pulsing erection. Not wanting to waste a minute I have her flat on her back in a second. I enter her without any foreplay for the first time. She is ready for me, wet and throbbing already. I groan into her mouth as I drive into her as if my life depended on it. This first vampire coupling will be swift. Eighteen days without making love to my wife taking its toll on me. She matches me thrust for thrust. Even at vampire speed the feeling of our coupling reaches dizzy new heights. We explode together screaming, riding out our orgasms in a frenzy of deep deep thrusts.

We just lie there in each others arms. "I love you Bella Cullen "I say kissing her lips gently. "I am so happy that you have come back to me. I was so worried bella you have no idea."

"I do know Edward I heard every word of your pain, I think I even felt some of your pain. If I could have given you a sign without you being even more upset over my pain I would have. I hated feeling you going through that baby."

Dawn brings movement outside our bedroom door. Alice wants us to go hunting with her and Jazz. I look at Bella and silently ask her what she wants to do. She's up and off the bed in a flash. 'Come on then Cullen teach me how to hunt."


	36. Chapter 36

**You Are My Life Now**

**Thanks to everyone is who is excited over this story. Hopefully over the next couple of chapters we'll find out about Bella's long transformation.**

**As usual grateful thanks to SM who owns everyone and everything Twilight.**

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

All four of us set off. Esme has come to sit in our apartment in case the babies wake up. Alice is very excited about Bella's first hunt, she is running beside Bella. Jazz and I bringing up the girls rear. I know Bella must be holding back, as a newborn she will be faster than even me if she chooses to run at optimum speed. She seems quite content to let Alice lead. Jazz like me wonders how the hell is controlling the whole newborn vampire thing.

As we run Jazz and I discuss Bella and how calm she is, how she wasn't the least bit bothered by the babies blood.

"It's not normal Edward." Jazz said

"I know, but she is not at all bothered, she isn't fighting anything at all. I've been watching her carefully Jazz it is like she is a vampire but has non of the problems we normally have around blood. She told me she has no thirst at all."

"Maybe it has something to do with the blood Carlisle hydrated her with during the transformation." Jazz ponders.

Having already considered that her reactions not normal I had asked Carlisle to look into possible reasons why Bella would have no thirst and no obsession with blood. I always knew my Bella was a strong person but even this is way off even my scale. Blood is the one thing that drives a vampire. Yes we are strong, some of us have special gifts, speed, extra sensory hearing, sight and smell but still we have to fight everyday to remain in control ourselves around human's with blood pumping through their veins.

Up ahead Bella comes to a sudden stand still. Alice shows me what she has seen in her mind. About a mile ahead are a small group of campers. Alice wants to know what we want to do and how we want to handle this.

Bella says quietly as a I walk slowly up to her." what shall we do Edward? do we avoid them? Or do we just carry on and bypass them altogether or shall we go and say hello?"

I am stunned she is actually considering approaching them. She should be racing towards them frothing at the mouth now ready to drink everyone of them dry. Jazz, Alice and I should be wrestling her to the ground. But she is actually okay, no thirst, no uncontrollable urges.

"Bella love what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I don't know Edward I really don't know, I think I want to just continue with our hunt and ignore them, but only because I'm scared I might know them and not because I want to kill them." she laughs.

I pull her into my arms and we hug. "You are amazing love and I adore the very essence of you." I say dropping a kiss on her head.

"Come on you two love birds "Jazz shouts flying past at true vampire speed. I take hold of Bella's hand and we start to run. I know she can go much faster than she did previously, I decide to push her to my limit to see if she is actually faster than me for the moment. Flat out she is easily keeping up with me pace for pace. God I love this woman. I absolutely adore every millimetre of her, I am so proud of everything she is.

I catch the scent of prey ahead, I glance at my wife to see if she too has picked up on the scent in the air. I can see her confusion, she has picked it up but is not sure where or what it is. I squeeze her hand "a herd of elk a few hundred yards ahead love." I nod in the direction we should go. Alice and Jazz already on their way.

We slow down as we approach totally silent, I point Bella where to go, we have the herd circled in. I easily take down two large males, Alice is already feeding on her kill. Bella is just standing watching, learning as she sees what we do and how we do it. She tells me to drink. She takes care of a large female, its untidy and she is covered in blood, muck and leaves. She looks as sexy as hell. She empties it and then I show her how to hide the carcass.

When we hunt our true vampire selves are revealed. All our senses are come to the fore. It is a very sensual, sexual time for us. Previously, before Bella I have had to leave a hunt scene on so many occasions when my family have given in the their urges. Now Bella is looking at me in the same way that I have seen Rose look at Emmett on these occasions. Alice and Jasper are nowhere to be seen.

We are in each others arms in a flash, clothes being ripped off, discarded without a care. Our mouths are savage on each others, biting, nipping, licking the sensations are almost too much to handle. I have Bella up against the nearest tree. Its not a big tree so I know it won't take much effort up uproot it. Esme wouldn't be happy, she is into conservation in a big this moment in time I didn't care about the tree I just needed to by buried in Bella sating my need of her. She wraps her legs around my waist and I enter her soft hot, very wet centre in one long stroke. We both growl our satisfaction from the feeling me being inside her gives us both. I speed my thrusting up, Bella matches me stroke for stroke. Her finger nails raking against my back, her teeth sinking into my shoulders it all adds to the erotism of having sex in a forest. The venom will heal the scratches momentarily. The tree is squeaking and leaning and I know it is about to give way.

"Bella we have to move love, the tree is about to give way." I say this as we both crash to ground. The tree under us. We are laughing loudly, here we are totally butt naked, me buried to the hilt in my wife , her legs wrapped around my waist. A real sight to behold. We cannot help laughing and it didn't stop our energetic sex session. We fucked like we both had only this occasion to do it. Much later we are spent and very happy she lays in my arms. I stroke her head. I now know how my family felt about their respective partners during a hunt. Something else I shall look forward again in the future.

We need to get home, the babies will be wondering where we are. Trouble is our clothes are destroyed. Bella and I had not taken care to preserve our clothes. It meant we had to run home naked. We could enter the house unseen by climbing up to my old bedroom window using the trees.

The naked run exhilarates us even more. I could quite easily take my wife again, my want and need for her doesn't lessen with each time we make love I anything my need for her increases, I begin to throb just thinking about making love to her again has me rock hard and raring to go. I try not to look at her knowing that will be me done for. When we reach the house I help Bella climb the tree and we safely enter my old room un noticed. Luckily all my old clothes have not been taken upstairs so I find us both a pair of boxers and t shirt to wear. When we do go up to our apartment Esme doesn't even raise an eye when we enter.

The babies are still asleep, we obviously haven't been as long as I had thought. We let Esme go back downstairs and head for the shower. I proceed to worship my wife all over again, this time with no fear of anything collapsing around us. The powerful shower jets add to the sensuality of our love making. Bella is insatiable, she begs for more, she wants it hard and fast, then slow and easy then hard and harder. She is every mans dream. I cannot get enough of her. I want more and more and right now am more than happy with my never ending erection. Totally exhausted even for vampires we use the shower walls to get our breaths back. She is so beautiful, staggeringly so. She takes my breath away. "I love you I whisper into her wet hair."

"I know" is her only answer.

Back in normal clothes again we get the babies up. They have their breakfast and we take them down to see the rest of our family. Carlisle is in his office, I leave Bella with Esme, Alice and Rose and go and find my father. I knock on the door before entering.

"Dad did Jazz tell you about Bella on our hunt?" I ask.

"He certainly did son, you must be very proud of her."

He knows I am, however, that is not what I meant I try to explain myself better.

"How can she do it Dad, how can she not feel the pull of human blood? Is there a reason why she is not acting like a newborn? It's almost like she has bypassed being a newborn altogether."

He tells me his own research has turned up no reason for her delayed change and no reason for her newborn status to be so different. Because of this he has decided to ask Aro for his advice. The Volturi offer no threat now Bella is an immortal. They have access to hundred and hundreds of experts, scholars, scientists, historians who may know something about what Bella is experiencing. Carlisle has sent them a detailed time line of Bella's reactions since the I bit her.

"Maybe Edward they can come up with some answers for us. Don't worry son Bella is as strong as any vampire I know she would like some answers about this too. Bear in mind she was expecting everything to be as we told her it would be."

Bella comes into Carlisle's office just as we are about to join the rest of the family.

"I'm glad I caught you two still here" she says walking up to me and placing her hand in mine. "I want to try and see Charlie and I'd like to do it today seeing as I've just hunted." she says this with a very determined look on her face.

"Bella love" both Carlisle and I start to say.

"No listen you two, I do not think I am a normal vampire I have no real urge for blood, even today when we were hunting Edward I could have taken or left it. Blood has no pull for me. I feel no thirst. Edward did you tell Carlisle about the campers and how I wasn't interested in them either? Did you?" she says almost pleading.

"I did tell him Bella of course I did and like me he is very very proud of you." I say this kissing her head, pulling her close to me. "We'll talk about this love I promise."

"No, you are not listening to me Edward. I am not like other newborns obviously I don't know why or particularly care, but what I do know my darling husband is that I want to take my children to see their 'pop' and if you don't come with me and support me in this I'll go alone."

"Wow she sounded so hot when she was pissed off, she actually made me horny shouting at me like that.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and walked passed us both and out of his office door. His parting shot was " Er not on my desk Edward please."

Bella and I looked at one another. I think we actually considered it for a second but controlled ourselves. We followed Carlisle out of the door. Downstairs everyone looked at us as we took the final few steps. A series of "are you sure Bella?" came from my family.

She stood proud and tall and raised her head and replied.

"I'm sure, I want to try. Edward and I will go, as we get closer I will know if I can handle it. If I can't, I'll hide in the forest and Edward can take the babies in for a visit."

We dress the babies, with Alice looking on and nodding her approval at our choice of clothing for the day. When they are ready Bella changes, she wants to be totally comfortable. Clothes are not important to Bella, she couldn't careless what was in her wardrobe. Today was more about her being the old Bella. I wasn't surprised to see her exit the bedroom in black jeans and a blue sweat top, comfy trainers on her feet.

With a baby each we decide to take my volvo. The babies have their very own car seats in the rear. I drive making sure I keep to the legal speed limit. Having children has made me a more repsonsible driver. Bella's is grateful too she always hated the speed at which I drove. Esme has called Charlie and told him the babies would be visiting shortly, she didn't tell him who was bringing them today.

As we approached the house I pulled over. I could smell Charlie from here so Bella should be able to too. I turn to her and ask

"Love can you smell him? How do you feel?"

A big smile comes across her face. "I can smell him Edward, I can smell him and I can tell its my Dad but that's all. No thirst nothing. Oh Edward I can see my Dad."

She flings herself into my waiting arms. "I love you Edward Cullen" she screams kissing all over my face.

I get the babies out of the car, she wants to hide behind me. I ring the doorbell. Inside I can hear Charlie scuttling towards the door. It's opened and Charlie is stunned, mouth open. "Edward" he says "what are you doing here, where is Bella?"

"I'm right here Dad" she says quietly stepping out from behind me.

He stares at his daughter taking in the subtle changes, he opens his arms for her and she walks into them.

"So good to see you baby, you too Edward." He then seems to remember his grandchildren and scoops them out of my arms to lots of squeals and laughter. I look on, smiling at the way my children interact with their human 'pop'. That he loves them is unquestionable. Bella and I sit hand in hand listening to Charlie making the silliest child like noises I think I have ever heard. It is a real privilege to see my children with their 'pop' it makes me even happier to realise how very very lucky I am.

We stay at Charlie's most of the day. He never asks if we need to eat. We have brought the kids their own stuff, he helps feed them not batting an eye on their unusual bottles or the fact that they eat so often. It is obvious he loves them dearly, he doesn't care about their little differences.

We head back home after a long but happy day, Bella is ecstatic, the day a real success. She is so happy that she can see her Dad, the best of all worlds. Us together forever, us with our kids forever and Bella and the kids get to spend as much time as they want with Charlie. It makes me even more happy that my lovely wife and our children are getting everything that they want. Can things get any better I wonder.

We settle the babies down for the night. Carlisle and Esme have joined us for the evening. It is really nice just to sit and relax together like normal people, no pressures, nothing hanging over our heads just a nice pleasant evening with our family. We laugh, we talk, we just sit in silence. This is what I have looked forward to since meeting Bella. A normal evening, doing normal vampire stuff. Heaven.

The sun is rising and we are still sat talking. Esme telling Bella all about my time alone and my sulks, my famous temper tantrums and my equally famous strops. Its all so normal I actually feel like I belong in a family. At last after almost a hundred years I feel complete. I'm sure I'll pay later for all the family secrets Esme has divulged.

Our day starts just like the last one ended. A huge gift arrives addressed to the babies. Alice is in her element, she screeches as she rips the wrapping off the box at human speed. She really does get a real kick out of these things. Inside the box is a beautiful wooden rocking horse, dapple grey in colour with a thick white mane. He is very handsome. The gift tag reads

'To My Special Babies. I Love You Both from 'Pop'.

It is a lovely gift, even my dead heart is touched by Charlie's gesture.

Days turn into weeks, our family life happy, complete, Bella continues to have no typical newborn traits. The Volturi experts have never come across a newborn with so much control. They assume that her prolonged transformation is somewhat the cause. They are looking into the possible reasons and will come back to us when and if they find anything out.

Bella adapts to vampire life like a duck to water. No hesitation in anything we ask of her. Straight in, nose first. She is so brave so fearless. I love the very bones of her. We spend lazy days with our children who are developing fast. Some times if the kids are with the family we spend the day making love. At night, we make love all night long. We can't get enough of each other. Even when we aren't in bed together making love or screwing in the shower or wherever the urges takes us, we are touching, kissing or even just holding hands. This is what real love feels like. I irst encountered real love when Bella was human it was so beautiful, it was so real and I loved every minute of it even though I spent most of my time worrying about her or our relationship. Now she is a vampire and if it is at all possible I love her even more. I can enjoy her even more now not having to constantly worry about hurting her, not having to worry constantly about her health, her life being in danger from the Volturi. If I could I would pinch myself to make sure it was all real. Maybe there is a place called heaven for our kind after all.

Alice needs to see me urgently. Not wanting to worry Bella I slip away un noticed when she is bathing the children. I'm not happy about the timing, I love our time with the children and bath time every evening has become a time I cherish. I hate missing it even once.

Alice is waiting just inside the forest, her face tells me something is wrong, something is about to happen. "Edward I can't see the outcome she cries into my arms."

"Alice show me what you see." She does, the Volturi have expelled Jane because of her continued disobedience. She refuses to abide by Aro, Caius and Marcus's rules and they are have removed her from their guard and banned her from Volterra for the rest of her existence. She apparently blames us Cullens and Bella in particular. She feels if she had been allowed to remove Bella and the babies on her last visit, I would have made her my mate and we together would have overturned Aro. Caius and Marcus as rulers of the Volturi. Together with our powers we would have been strong, she'd hoped I would persuade my family to join us. Because her plan was thwarted by Aro recalling her back to Volterra and not being allowed to hurt Bella or my children she lost some of her power and respect. She blames us and is on her way back to Forks to finish the job.

In what life did she ever see or hope to see her and me together. Not if I lived another thousand years would I ever contemplate being with anyone other than Bella. Jane Volturi disgusted me, she holds no appeal to me in any sense. As a vampire she is not as attractive as of our females are. But her evil ways and her poisonious personality made her even more unattractive. Even Emmett who worships all that is female cringes upon mention of her name.

I could not think anymore about her. Vile creature that she is. I had to plan ahead and let my family know we are to expect trouble. Jane would not succeed in her attempt to kill my wife and children. I promise myself that I will not allow that to happen.


	37. Chapter 37

**You are My Life Now**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Lovely to hear from people who are enjoying my story.**

**As usual grateful thanks to SM for the loan of her wonderful characters.  
**

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

When I go back into the house Bella is stood on the steps, waiting listening intently. I should have known that she wouldn't miss a trick.

"Edward what is going on" she says looking deeply into my eyes. She does this so that she can tell if I am trying to hide something from her.

With a sigh I gesture for her to join me on the sofa, I take her hand and sit her down next to me.

"Bella love, Alice just saw a vision of Jane, she has been expelled from the Volturi and blames us, well you and the children actually. She is intent on coming back to Forks to kill you and the babies. Please don't worry love, I will never allow anything to happen to either you or our children." I say this as I lean over to her and kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself Edward" she says in an indignant tone. "Jane Volturi does not scare me any more and if she so much as threatens one hair on either of my children's heads I'll tear her to pieces and burn her myself." This last sentence she says with so much venom I almost believe her.

"I know love, I know." Emmett joins us on the sofa, he lightens the atmosphere immediately even when talking about Jane he is still able to make us both smile. As the family gather I decide we need to have a plan. Carlisle suggests we leave a guard with Bella and the babies at all times. I make it known that I am not leaving my wife's side until Jane is burned. We both shall protect our children and anyone who wishes to stand with us can do so, but at a risk to themselves because whilst I wish none of my family any harm in any way Bella and the babies are my only priority right now. Bella is feeling a little smothered, I can feel her squirming at my side as each of my family commit to standing by our sides. Bella has no experience in looking after herself in a physical way. We don't know yet what if any vampire gift she may possess. We'll need to spend some time showing her some defensive moves although against Jane even the best vampire gifts are rendered useless.

Alice estimates Jane will arrive in Forks in two days time. She has seen her casing the house like a criminal, she has seen her hiding in the forest but has not seen an attack on the house or Bella. Alice's vision goes blurry at the crucial time. I must admit I would prefer to know exactly what is going to happen and when.

We head up to our apartment, Bella grumbling about been treat like a baby. I try to reason with her to no avail. Now she is a vampire she wants to be able to take care of herself. Trouble is Jane is an ex member of the Volturi guard, years and years of experience in hurting people. Bella by nature is a gentle soul, good and kind all the way through. She cannot comprehend evil yet. I know her instincts as a Mother will come to the fore, however, Jane has a very strong gift and if she is able to use it on Bella or any of us it will certainly leave them incapacitated. Giving Jane free rein on hurting our children.

Now I am going to have to tread very carefully with Bella over this issue and hope that her reasonable side will accept my years of experience and knowledge on ths subject to allow me to look after my family properly. Knowing how stubborn my Bella is I won't hold my breath.

We talk and I tell her about Jane's gift. It's subtle, mind control, she says or thinks something, the person it is directed at feels it. I've seen her torture people for nothing, she can incapacitate in seconds. Aro used to use her gift to weaken any opponent before striking the final blow. Physically Jane is nothing, small not a fighter but her gift makes her one of the strongest vampires I have ever known. We need to plan carefully, I need to find out if my beautiful wife has a gift I am as yet unaware of. Maybe Bella's gift will be something to do with me not being able to read her mind. That would certainly be helpful against Jane if Bella cold block Jane getting into her mind. How to test it though?

The day flies by, the babies, the plan, Charlie. Once the babies are bathed and fed and ready for bed I head downstairs and call upon my brothers to help prepare Bella. She's back in the lounge, reading a magazine. When we enter she looks up, a small smile comes to her mouth.

"Boys" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella love, I've asked Em and Jazz to help see if we can work out if you have a gift. We are going to try various things and because I know you love me you are going to be patient and agree to work with us, right?

"Edward, I will do anything I can to help you know that, but please don't expect too much, this is me we are talking about. I may be a vampire now but I'm sure klutzy Bella is still in here somewhere."

I cannot resist pulling her into my arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Whatever you are, you mean the world to me. As long as we are together I'll take whatever Bella I can get." She reaches up to my face and gently places her hand on the side of my cheek. It is a loving gesture.

"Come on you two lovebirds." Emmett yells, 'lets get started unless you two need to get a room first." he says with a grin.

"We'll save that for later when we're in private" I say caressing Bella's arse as she stands next to me.

We decide to show her the physical moves first and move outside. Alice has gone up to sit with the babies, its not really necessary with our vampire hearing but Bella likes to make sure they have an adult close by all the time. Just in case.

She really is very strong right now and easily downs Jazz and a pissed off Emmett. They may have had all the moves on her but once she had hold of them they stood no chance. She was beaming with pride and seemed to be enjoying herself. I couldn't help but grin however, I was sad that once again we were in this position. We all agreed if Bella could get close to Jane she would be able to handle herself okay. Now we had to concentrate on finding out if Bella had a vampire gift.

My brothers at this point could offer nothing more than me so took their leave. Back up in our apartment Bella and I discussed and explored what possible gift she could have. She couldn't read other people minds, she couldn't see visions of the future, she couldn't feel how others were feeling. Having discounted all those I decided to call upon our friend from the Denali clan Eleazar, he was an old Volturi guard and was exceptional at reading vampire and establishing their gifts. Maybe he could give me some more ideas of what I could look for. When I spoke to him, he like us was deeply concerned about Jane's evil. Her gift not being used for all the good it could do but or pure evil. He wasn't surprised she had been expelled, Aro didn't like his position being questioned or threatened. He was surprised she had been allowed to leave and not destroyed. Eleazar thought someday Aro may regret that decision. Not if I had anything to do with it she wouldn't be alive that much longer. He told me I needed to challenge Bella or someone did. He thought at our wedding she was hiding something, almost like she shielded the real Bella from all she didn't really want to know the real her. Eleazar was confident that with time and subtle coaxing and coaching her gift would be revealed. The problem we had of course is that we don't have time on our side.

I told Bella all Eleazar had told me, she was skeptical, she had no confidence in her own abilities. Yes, she was ten time more confident now than as a human, she was more graceful, less clumsy, no more blushing to show her lack of confidence, she was a fantastic Mother, an even better wife but did she believe she could offer our family some form of protection from another vampire's gift. No she didn't.

The only things I could come up with to get a reaction from her would be a threat to myself, Anthony or Elizabeth. I truly believe that she would not believe if one of the family were to make this threat. It had to be believable, but safe for whoever made the threat. It had to be another vampire she didn't know and it had to be in the next 24 hours. I got a message in my head from Alice she is on to it. Contacting all the nomads we know seeing if anyone is near enough to help.

I am disappointed the next morning when Alice tells me no one is close enough to get her in time, but we will be having a visitor from Denali instead. The picture I get in my mind makes me sigh, could we really not do this another way. A silent conversation with Alice makes me realise this really will be the last shot we get a bringing out any possible gift Bella may have. Alice assures me she will understand after the event but hurting her will surely kill me. I don't even know if will be able to play up to Tanya's advances, I have to try I know but I really don't like it. She will arrive before noon. I will meet her in the forest to agree a plan of action, Bella will wonder where I am and then hopefully the seeds of doubt will start to work in her brain. I doubt she will even bat an eye, she trusts me 100%, she does not doubt my devotion to her, she knows I love only her. I'm beginning to regret that I have agreed to this. I just will not work, she won't believe it and we'll be back to square one. Time is of the essence and we need to put our every effort into this if we have a hope of it bringing out any gift Bella may have.

I shout a quick "see ye" when I get the nod from Alice that Tanya is near. Bella looks up but does not question where I am going, she is deep in conversation with Alice. Alice ever the expert of keeping someone occupied when necessary.

In the forest Tanya is waiting. I thank her for coming but stress how unhappy about having to do this I really am. She knows I hate doing this to Bella but Eleazar feels that in order to bring out Bella's gift she needs our family unit to be threatened. Tanya and I need to make this look real. It will break my dead heart having to do this, every part of me is screaming no Edward you can't do this to her. I know deep down it is the only way. I only hope it is worth it and she will eventually forgive me.

We walk back to the house, I announce her with a

"Look who I found out in the forest everyone."

The family all know the plan and play along to perfection, their warm welcome is genuine anyway Tanya is an old family friend. Bella I notice hangs back having said a quiet hello. I stay in the middle of the reception committee grinning like an idiot, I would normally have moved to Bella's side immediately. I know she has noticed my absence from her side. Tanya make a big deal of adoring our children. Never once including Bella in her comments. She says things like, "Oh Edward they are adorable, Edward aren't they like you" and finally "Edward they are just as gorgeous as you told me they were, almost as gorgeous as you."

This last comment made Bella flinch for two reasons. One she thought I'd spoken to Tanya about our children and two I appeared to enjoying the attention and words coming from Tanya's mouth. I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes. She was a proud woman, she stands and quietly slips upstairs leaving us to enjoy our reunion with Tanya.

Alice lets me know that Bella is feeling slightly confused right now. I should play on it. Go upstairs ask why she left then come back down leaving Bella to stew in her own thoughts. Alice actually giggles, she is confident it is going to work.

Upstairs I ask Bella why she left, I tell her she should be proud others think our children are adorable. All I get is a grunt so I tell her I'm going back down to spend some time with our visitor. I can see the stunned expression on her face. I should feel good that she is beginning to feel threatened but I don't its tearing me apart play acting with Tanya. Hurting the only person I have ever loved. I walk back down stairs with a heavy heart.

Tanya and I take the babies for a walk in the forest I know from Alice that Bella has watched us leave. She stood on the balcony watching us go. I place an arm around Tanya's shoulder as she pushes the pushchair along the path we have created for just such occasions. I swear I can hear Bella gasp in shock at my physical contact with Tanya. We stay out a good while. Eleazar has given Tanya instruction on what buttons to press and what might get Bella to react. She runs all of them past me first so that I am not shocked when she does them. I can feel myself squirming and Tanya laughs telling me it's all for a good cause.

Back at the house Bella is waiting for our return. She immediately take the babies out of mine and Tanya's arms and starts to go upstairs. Tanya says in her most alluring voice. " I hope Bella isn't going to mind me spending so much time with your children Edward I mean she is going to have to get used to the fact that I'm here to stay."

Bella's pause was almost non existent, she turned and continued on up to our apartment. I decided to follow to see what she had to say. Boy had she taken the bait. I was really quite shocked.

"You keep that vampire harlot away from our children Edward." She says this quietly she sounds broken, hurt.

"Grow up Bella" I say "I married you didn't I."

Wanting my words to have the most impact I walk back downstairs to join our family. Alice can see the hurt in my eyes, she silently tells me the plan is working Bella is fighting to stay in control. She gives my arm a quick stroke she can see its tearing me apart. Emmett and Rose go up to see Bella, they are going to rub it in a bit more how lovely it is to see Tanya, how she is taken with the babies and how I seem really pleased to see her.

It's quiet upstairs, its late afternoon and time is running out. The babies will be napping, I make my way up and find Bella sat on the balcony in our bedroom. She looks up as I enter. I walk over and pull her into my arms. I nuzzle into her hair and neck. Even as a vampire she smells incredible. It comforts me straight away having her back in my arms. I try to kiss her on the lips but for the very first time she pulls away from me and tells me to go away, go to someone who wants the attention. I do just that. I walk out of our room but as I go I do hear what sounds like a dry sob.

Ignoring Bella when the babies are up again I take them down to spend some time with Tanya. She is really very good with them. Elizabeth keeps asking why mummy isn't playing. I just stroke her head and continue playing. Esme take the children up for their tea. Tanya and I sit on the porch. We hold hands and she strokes my arm. Our conversation is loud and meant to be heard by my wife who is not very far away. Tanya's words are cutting me to the core never mind poor Bella.

Tanya says "Edward I have missed you so much, I never thought we'd get this opportunity again. Now our lives will be truly complete with your children. I swear Edward I will treat them like my own. I love them already how could anyone not. The human girl certainly gave us something we hadn't bargained for."

A growl rumbled low and long from an upstairs room. We needed to take advantage of this now. If Bella got her control back she may never allow her gift to come to the fore.

"Tanya, will you ever forgive me for thinking I could cut you out of my life. I am so sorry Tanya, I'm only glad I realised what a mess I'd made of things and contacted you before it was too late." I say tring to sound like I mean it.

Bella is suddenly stood in front of us growling and hissing. Her eyes black with pure hatred. She takes in the scene in front of her, Tanya and I sat on the porch swing, my arm around Tanya shoulder and Tanya holding my other hand and stroking it gently.

"Well isn't this cozy" she spits "you will never ever get my children Tanya Denali, I will see you burn first." She nods her head towards me and says "him you can have, he is not the person I thought he was." I swear I can hear tears in her voice.

As she turns to walk away Tanya pushes her even further. Tanya gets up and confronts Bella with a " are you going to stop Edward seeing his children Bella? I think not. We have not talked yet about the possibility of the children coming to live with us permanently but believe me Bella dear it is a very big possibility."

Tanya is in Bella's face and pointing, suddenly she is frozen in one position. Alice comes out onto the porch with a skipping motion clapping her hands. Bella turns her stare onto me and suddenly I too cannot move.

"Bella its okay, it was all a hoax to make your gift become visible. We needed to know what if any gift you had before Jane arrived. I thought that you probably needed to be provoked before your gift would show itself. Tanya was the only person we felt could get your protective instincts out. I told Edward that if you felt threatened or if you thought he or the babies were in danger it may come out and I was right. Bella your gift is more special than most because it comprises of two parts. One, you shield your mind from all who you do not want to see and two you can freeze people on the spot. These gifts will help you in your fight against Jane."

Whilst I still cannot move I can hear every word. Bella is not happy she feels abused and I have to agree with her. If she'd only let me free from this hold could talk to her. I hear then what she is saying to Alice. She understands what we did and why but she cannot forgive my actions and words easily. She is taking the babies and moving back in with Charlie. "NO" I scream in my mind.

It would seem that whilst Bella is still angry the gift won't release. I have to literally stand there and watch her pack her stuff and take my children and leave. I am immobile, totally useless. I am losing my whole reason for being alive if that is what I am and I am powerless to do anything about it.

How long Tanya and I stand on the porch I do not know. It could have been hours, days or even weeks. I'm too numb to care. The movement comes back I don't know if I even realise. The first thing I am aware of is Tanya, telling me Bella will come round and placing her arms around me. I cannot help but flinch, I don't want Tanya's touch. I want and need Bella's touch.

I'm in my volvo in seconds and driving to Charlie's breaking every speed limit known to man. I pull up next to Bella's merc. Charlie is on the doorstep before I get the chance to knock. He tells me to leave it for now. She is too upset to see me and is also hopping mad at me too. Charlie promises me he'll talk to her. I tell him to ask her what has actually happened to see if he can persuade her it was all done for a purpose and nothing else. I sit back down in my car and I just sit there. I don't move I don't think I can. What have I done, what have I allowed to happen to my marriage the most sacred thing to me. I am a terrible husband and an even worse Father for allowing my wife and children to be part of this game. I decide now that I will deal with Jane Volturi. I will remove the threat from my family. I drive back to the house.

The atmosphere is subdued when I arrive back without Bella. Tanya has gone back to Denali. Alice has already told Bella this. She didn't care. Why would she. Alice has seen Jane enter Washington's boundary, it won't be long now. I hope she is not aware that Bella and the babies are not here. Rose sets up a protection detail outside of Charlie's although we now know Bella can deal with Jane. Having Charlie and the babies to worry about is just too much. I am grateful to Rose for doing this.

I wander up the stairs I ponder on going into the music room but my heart is not in it. I need my muse to get my creative juices flowing and she is not here. I'm going to call her to see if she will at least speak to me. I check she has her mobile with her, she does. I ring in the hope she will answer. She does saying

"Edward what do you want?"

"Bella I am so very sorry, please believe me it was the only way and I hated every minute of it. Please say you believe me, Please tell me you know that I could never ever look at anyone else. Bella I love you, only you, I was convinced you wouldn't fall for the plan because you knew how much I love you, you wouldn't believe I could do that to you."

"I do believe you did what you did for all the right reasons Edward but what I have to work out now is if I can get past the images of you with her, her words about children. I do truly see now it was a rouse but Edward if you could feel how I felt seeing and hearing those things then you'd know why I need to take some time with this. I love you Edward. Always have and I always will and I know you love me. Just give me a little bit of time to get over the shock and get it all sorted out in my own mind. Please" she says it begging me to give her time.

"I just need us to be together love, I'm lost here without you, I understand you need time and I'll try to give you that, but know this love, I'll be going mad here worrying you won't come back to me so please don't get too mad when I'm calling and texting you all the time and love can I see you and the babies everyday? I ask this last question not knowing what she will say.

"I want to see you too, and the babies need you as much as I do. We'll sort something out don't worry."

We end the call and I feel slightly better. Alice joins me. She tells me she's seen Bella back home soon, Jane no longer a threat. I change into dark clothing, warmer than I would usually wear, I make sure I have matches in my pocket. I set off to deal with the threat once and for all. Behind me a rustling in the undergrowth makes me extra cautious. Then a smell I would die for hits my nostrils, Bella. She steps out of the thick undergrowth.

"Didn't think I'd let you do this alone Cullen? did you" she asks "besides you need my gift to stop her dead in her tracks."

Smiling I hold out my hand. She hesitates only slightly before shaking her head and slipping her cold, small hand into mine. Immediately we were home, invincible and more than anything else together.


	38. Chapter 38

**You are My Life Now**

_**Sorry that its been a while. Work. YUK. It pays the bills so I guess I shouldn't complain.**_

**As usual my thanks go to SM who owns all that is Twilight.**

Keep the reviews coming they inspire me. They also tell me if its worth writing another story when this one ends.

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Running through the forest with my wife, my soul mate, my lover, my reason for living by my side feels better than I ever thought possible. I have missed this incredibly small feisty, sexy as hell woman so much I don't think I could even describe how I feel right now in words. I'm pathetic I know but being in love has made me really look at my life before Bella. Before Bella I now realised I didn't live, I merely existed. I now know the two are very very different.

We don't talk for ages as we run, but we have a reason for being out here together today and that reason is a very real and very scary, a real threat to my family. If it was only me facing Jane I would not care, but the threat to Bella and my precious babies is more than I can take. We are both I know scanning everywhere around us. Alice is keeping me informed of anything she sees. We follow any sound that could be her, we are getting deeper and deeper into the forest. Alice tells me she is at least an hours away making steady progress towards us. It is time for me to talk to my wife, I slowly steady our pace and eventually bring us to a halt. She turns to look at me and her hand drops from mine, I immediately feel bereft.

"What Edward, what do you see?" She asks in a concerned voice.

" Nothing love, I'd just like to talk to you." I say these words to her my voice reflecting the pain I am in being without her and my children, I do not even know if she will hear me out.

"Edward I really don't want to talk about that now. I'm here for a purpose a common purpose. Jane is a threat to our children, as parents we should show a united front. Everything else right now doesn't matter. When and if we get through this there will be time to speak about what happened but right now I want to concentrate on ending Jane Volturi once and for all." She sounds so focused, so determined.

I'm really worried not only about Jane but more selfishly for myself. What if Bella cannot or will not forgive me for what I did. She sounds so sure of herself, she doesn't seem to be having trouble being around me, what if, what if I run these words over and over in my mind. I am absolutely petrified that I have lost her. I try not to show how much of a wreck I am. We both have a role to play if we are going to be successful in ending Jane. I try my very best to remain focused on the job we are here to do.

"That's fine Bella as long as you give me the opportunity to talk to you at some point after we have accomplished what we are here to achieve. I'll wait you know that already."

Alice whispers in my head that we need to head east. She is coming in that way. Unlike us Jane does not have the services of a mind reader. She knows my family have gifts and will be watching for her. She is sure to know that Aro will have forewarned us. Surprising her, catching her so far out will be an advantage to us. She won't I hope expect us to be waiting for her so far away from the house. I hope and prey that Bella's gift will show itself when we will need it most. Her mothering instinct I hope will kick in as soon as she smells Jane's scent. We will need every advantage we can get.

I can hear her crashing through the trees ahead I nod to Bella and set off quietly and stealthily in the direction from which she is coming. Bella keeps pace with me we are about fifty feet apart. We cannot risk her getting past us. A snarl comes from the side of me, as I glance at my wife she is snarling and showing her teeth. Bella can smell our enemy as well I can.

We automatically go into a crouch, an attack position. I whisper to Bella to let Jane get near enough to us before trying her gift. She snaps at me that she doesn't know how to control it yet and I will just have to accept whatever it decided to do for us. I suppose if Bella is able to project it onto Jane like she did to Tanya and myself I should be grateful. With a heavy sigh I prepare for battle.

The next few minutes are a blur. Speed, noise and then nothing. Jane came crashing through the trees, she herself growling at us. How she knew we were here I do not now. Maybe she smelled us. I could feel she was trying to get into my mind, I was almost overcome with pain when she suddenly froze. The pain I was experiencing gone. Bella to the side of me staring right at her, hatred clear on her face. Bella's power obviously had come to my rescue. Jane's eyes were startled, frightened, she is incapable of moving or of using her mind control. She knows what is coming. Bella needed to remain in control of her gift so that I could behead and dismember Jane. The pieces of her body then need to be burnt until she is no more than a pile of ashes. Until the latter was completed I wouldn't feel confident that it was over. I checked the matches were still in my pocket.

I walked slowly forward, Bella closed the gap between us and walked towards Jane completely level with me. I thought for a brief moment she might hold my hand again, she doesn't. Once in front of Jane I walk around her still form.

"You just couldn't leave us in peace could you?" I asked shaking my head.

"We are a peaceful family, wanting nothing more than to be left to our own devices. We hurt no one. Why you had to push this Jane I really don't know. If you ever really thought for one minute that if there were no Bella I could be with you, then you are more stupid than any other vampire I have ever met. Never in almost a hundred years did I find a soul mate, I had in more recent times even considered that I was not meant to have a mate. Then she happened and bang. There would never be and could never be anyone else for me." I know I didn't need to say all these things but I'm not by nature a violent man and if she had just left us alone I would not be about to behead her.

Bella gently touches my arm seeing my anguish.

"It's time Edward" she says nodding in Jane's direction.

With a heavy sigh I walk further forward. Her head is off her shoulders in a flash, Bella helps to dismember the rest of her body. Once completely separate I start a fire. The thick toxic smoke weaving its way up into the trees. It's over, Bella and my children are safe. I can breathe easily again. Now I just have to convince my wife that she needs to come back home to me.

"It's over Bella, its really over, you, Anthony and Elizabeth are safe you have no more reason to live in fear. Please come back to me Bella, I need you and the children back home with me. Please?" I plead in a voice that I do not recognise.

Bella turns away from the fire and looks at me. I cannot read her expression.

"I can't Edward, I'm sorry that if by coming here today I have given you the wrong impression. I never meant to. As I said earlier this was something we needed to do together as parents fighting for their children but as for forgiving you and moving back home, Edward it is too soon, it is all too raw in my mind. I can't even begin to tell you or anyone else just how I felt that day, hearing those words come from your mouth. Seeing that, that thing draped all over you and you lapping it up. I can't talk about it Edward. Goodbye."

She was gone, I was left stood there in a stunned stupor I did nothing for a good while just stood crying silent tears for what I had lost.

The fire was dying down, it waited until it was out so the forest was safe and then made my way back to the house. I did this at human pace. I had nothing to rush home for.

Alice was waiting.

"Where is Bella?, why isn't she with you?" she cried as I walked in the door.

"She's not coming home Alice, she cannot forgive me for the Tanya stuff. Can we please just not talk about it anymore, I can't bear it." with this I walk at human pace up to our apartment.

It feels so empty, so quiet without Bella and the babies. I hate not being able to spend all the time I want with my children. I need to make sure that I see them everyday until they come home. I will get Esme to call Bella and arrange for someone to collect the children everyday for a couple of hours. Surely she wouldn't refuse me that?

I lay on our bed staring at the bedroom ceiling. I don't think I can stay in here without her. Even in the apartment without them. I decide to move back into my old room. I don't really need a bed. It was a pact that Bella and I had made when she was still human to spends our nights together in bed, relaxing when we weren't making love.

Making love, what a wonderful memory. Would I ever get the chance to make love with my wife again.? God I was so stupid, even if it was done with the very best of intentions. I feel like pulling my hair out, screaming myself hoarse. How will I ever get through another day. How will I be able to look at my children and not be torn apart by their resemblance to their mother. I knew I would go on for Anthony's and Elizabeth's sake but it will be like it was before Bella, an existence not a life lightened only by two small children who I love and cherish. I will look forward to their visit later.

Em and Rose pick the babies up and bring them back to me. I spend the first hour of their visit just holding them in my arms. Elizabeth tells me in her silent communication way she wants to play. I have to smile, at least they don't seem too upset by Bella and I not being together. The family as usual fuss over them. Em and Jazz roll around the floor, Rose, Alice and Esme cooing and making sure the boys aren't too rough. I look on, I can't join in, I have no strength to roll about laughing when inside I'm dying. Carlisle stands by my side and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It will all work out son I'm sure. Bella loves you she just needs a little bit more time to get over the shock of what she saw and heard. You'll all be a family again real soon I can feel it." Unfortunately his words offer no real comfort to me.

Charlie is coming to pick the children up at half six on his way home from the station. It will be hard handing them over. I might say my goodbyes before he arrives and disappear until he's gone. I'm a coward and I don't want to face my Father in Laws questions and probing eyes. I hear his cruiser on the drive and pull them both in for a cuddle. I tell them to be good and I'll see them tomorrow. Maybe soon Bella will let me have them overnight so I can tuck them up in bed like I always used to and read them stories. I make my getaway and am half way up to the third floor when I hear Charlie ask where I am. I know should face him.

I head back down. He looks up at me after pulling his grandchildren in for a hug and says simply

"Well at least you look the same as Bella, she like you Edward looks like shit. I can remember a promise you both made me a while ago that there would be no chance of any divorce between you."

Stunned into silence, I don't know how to respond to him. Had Bella talked to her Father about getting a divorce. How I stay on my feet I don't know. My usually strong vampire legs give out under me. Carlisle is at my side in an instant supporting me incase they do give out.

"Charlie there will be no divorce between Bella and Edward, everyone here can see that they adore each other and just need a little time to work things out. I'm sure you agree Charlie don't you?" Carlisle is as cool as a cucumber.

" Well Carlisle" Charlie starts " I think by the look of them both they are suffering enough without our interference. I could knock both their heads together as I'm sure you could but I agree they need to work this out themselves." this he says with an heavy sigh.

I wave my children off, so Bella is suffering as much as me, well that wasn't clear to me earlier today. Maybe things would right themselves in time if I didn't push her too early, if I could keep my distance. If being the operative word.

I contemplate ringing to speak to my wife again, I miss the sound of her voice. I decide against it. I need to be strong. I even considered doing what I had done when we first met and going to sit outside her bedroom window all night. I am losing or already have lost my mind How I stay away from her I don't' know.

It's ten days since she left me. Ten days of pure hell. She has allowed the babies to stay over twice, she rings constantly to speak with them, Alice or Esme but never asks to speak to me. I have done my best to honour her wishes for time. I don't now how much more time I can give her.

Charlie has rung me a couple of times with updates on her mood. He tells me today she looks incredibly sad. He thinks she has made a decision. I really don't know if I am strong enough to find out what it is. I decide to take the bull by the horns and ring her to see if she will meet me to talk. I can only ask.

She answers on the first ring

"Edward"

"Bella I was kind of wondering if you would like to meet me for a bit of a talk." My voice sound all wrong, I feel giddy just hearing her say my name.

" Really you'd like us to talk, today?" she sounds almost pleased.

Dare I hope she is missing me as much as I am missing her?

"Its been a while Bella and I thought I should call and see if you are ready to talk things through." I try to keep things on a civil non emotional basis.

"When and where Edward?" she asks quietly.

We arrange to meet. I am beside myself with excitement. I don't want to get my hopes up but she sounded almost pleased to hear from me. I haven't hunted in a while and decide to go before I meet her so my eyes aren't black and the dark purple patches beneath them don't appear too bad. I know I look like hell.

We are meeting at our meadow. It has always been our special place. I arrive before her, nervous as hell I pace around wearing a path in the flowers. Then she is there, standing lovely as ever at the edge, just outside the tree line. She too looks nervous. My heart surges with a passion when she takes a step towards me. I stand still and wait for her to reach me.

"Hi" we both say at the same time.

I have so much I want to say to her but I have promised myself I will let her speak and I will try with everthing I have left in me not to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless and not jump her bones. Its an awful lot easier to promise these things when you are on your own and the love of your existence is not just a few feet away.

I sink down to the floor, she does the same, she is now within touching distance. It really does takes everything I am not to pull her into my arms and make love to her right here and now.

"Edward, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, I've been trying to get things straight in my head and I wanted to have something concrete to tell you when we did speak. You look like I feel Edward." she says this with a small laugh.

"I have missed you so much Bella love I cannot even begin to tell you how I feel being apart from you."

"I do know Edward I feel exactly the same way. What are we going to do Edward, we're both miserable, but I still don't know if I can get passed the Tanya thing."

The breath I do not need is ripped out of me. She misses me but she cannot get over the Tanya thing. What hope of ever resolving this do we have if she won't even try. She is killing me right here right now. My head falls to my chest can't speak. I just look at the ground. I wait for her to deliver her final blow.

How will I deal with a life without Bella? I don't really hear much else. I am aware she is talking but I don't hear her. I am numb.

"Edward, Edward? EDWARD!"


	39. Chapter 39

**You are My Life Now**

_I am overwhelmed by the recent reviews. Thank you to everyone. Keep them coming as we head towards the conclusion of this story.  
_

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

"Edward, please. Oh no please Edward don't do this to me." Bella screams at me.

I can hear her but I appear to be not capable of responding. I want to tell her I'm okay. I know I'm not but at this point I don't know what is wrong with me. I can't even tell her to ring Carlisle, I hope her instinct to do this will come naturally.

I hear her flip her mobile open. I hope its Carlisle or Alice she calls. I'm a bit surprised at this point that Alice hasn't seen my problem.

"Carlisle, its Bella, can you come to mine and Edward's meadow please as soon as you possibly can. Edward is here and isn't responding to me. I don't know what to do Carlisle please." Her voice is breaking as she speaks. What a pair we are I think to myself.

It seems like only seconds later that my whole family comes crashing through the forest and into the open. Carlisle has his medical bag with him and immediately drops to his knees atmy side. Alice takes Bella in her arms and comforts her. I know from how I feel that he won't be able to find anything wrong. It's almost like Bella's gift has taken me over. My mind is working now or at least I am hearing things but I cannot speak or respond.

Carlisle, Em and Jazz carry me home. The girls follow. Bella is chewing her lip really worried about me a good sign I think. I am taken directly to the downstairs clinic. I just lie there looking into space. It's like my whole body has shut down with the exception of my mind, Although I can hear things, other than thinking about Bella nothing else is registering.

Bella is at my side holding my hand I can see she would be crying if she could. I don't know how to comfort her. I realise that it all happened as she was telling me her 'something concrete'. Seems like my body doesn't want to know about anything bad and has shut down, thats my take on it anyway. I need some sort of sign for Bella to let her know I'm okay. She can continue with her decision and I'll accept whatever she wants me to. I don't have to like it, infact I know I'll hate it. I cannot even contemplate a life without Bella in it. I must not make her stay with me out of guilt. I'd hate that even more than her telling me its over.

I don't know how long I'm laid out like a prat, Carlisle dashes around me, testing my reflexes, taking my temperature all the usual doctor things. He shakes his head unable to find any reason for my almost catatonic state.

"Bella tell me what exactly happened to Edward, tell me everything, all that was said and done. May be I can work this out from that." Carlisle asks my wife.

"Well, we were talking about how much we missed each other, we talked about both being miserable and I said I really missed him and understand how much he missed me because I felt exactly the same but I was still struggling with the Tanya stuff. He never responded after that, he just sort of went blank. Awake but not really with me. The rest you know."

"Bella are you using your gift on Edward?" my Father asks her.

"Not that I know of why? You don't think I'm doing this to him do you?" She sounds appalled.

"I really don't know Bella, I'm at a loss to know what is the matter with my son, his eyes seem alert as if he's hearing us but he is unable to respond. I know your gift had this type of reaction on him and Tanya previously. I was just wondering." he asked her and gently stroked her arm.

"Carlisle if I am causing this I need to get away from him so that I can relax and he will be free." she looks at me now she looks broken.

"Edward if I have done this to you I am so sorry. I never meant to do it. It does sort of make sense that my gift may have kicked in again, we were talking about some pretty emotional stuff. I promise I never meant for this to happen. I'll go back to Charlie's now so you can recover. Know that I love you and I hope we can talk again soon." she leans over and places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

She walks out of the room and maybe out of my life for good. I am powerless to do anything about it.

How long I lay in the clinic I really don't know or care. It could have been hours, days or weeks. It seemed to happen all of a sudden. I turned my head to a noise I'd heard to my left. I had not previously been able to move at all and I am now encouraged. Carlisle cautions me about trying too much too soon.

I sit up slowly and swing my legs off the bed. I feel okay, no adverse reactions. I stand up and start to walk. I'm okay. I nod my head to Carlisle letting him know I'm back. I wander slowly with Carlisle by my side up to the rest of the family. They are sat around the lounge. Alice flits to my side and places her head on my arm.

"Glad you are okay Edward." she said silently to me.

I automatically bend down to kiss the top of her head. Em and Jazz come over and shake my hand. Esme hangs onto my side like I've been gone for years. Rose as usual keeps her distance but does acknowledge me by a slight incline of her head.

"Any ideas then Carlisle what was going on with me?" I ask not really knowing what else to say.

"The only thing I can come up with Edward is that inadvertently Bella's gift kicked in because of your conversation. Maybe it is not only anger that triggers it. Maybe son, emotions also bring her gift to the fore." he shrugs he doesn't really know, he's clutching at straws.

"Has anyone spoken to her since it happened?"

Esme tell me she has visited her everyday. Bella is still really upset, she feels responsible for what happened. Even though we don't know for sure it's her gift that was the cause. I need to speak to her. I walk slowly up to my old bedroom. I press one on my phone. She answers on the first ring.

" Edward? Is that you?" she whispers.

"Hello love, how are you and my beautiful children?" I ask with a sigh. It's great to just hear her voice.

"Are you okay Edward, really? I am so sorry if it was me that caused you to react like that. Does Carlisle know yet if it was my gift Edward?" she rushes her questions.

"I'm fine Bella really and Carlisle is still unsure what exactly happened. What about you love and those adorable children of mine? How are you? I almost sigh this just thinking about my family.

"We're good honestly, we miss you of course and these last few days have been absolute hell, all I wanted to do was come over with the kids and be with you. Edward I'm scared that I did that to you. What if I do that again? What if I can't be around you Edward? I can't live like that Edward I love you too much to be without you." her voice now completely ragged.

"Love, love we'll be okay I promise. I just want you to come home to me Bella I need you so much I can't even find the words. Please consider coming back to me Bella I really do need you to live, if that is what we do. Please?"

"I'll be home in an hour Edward I'll just pack up Anthony's and Elizabeth's stuff and I'll be there."

"Really Bella, you'll come home to me?

"Of course I will you silly vampire. I was always coming home to you, it was just a matter of when my pride would allow me to."

"I'll come and get you love I'll be there before you know it."

I almost fly down the stairs. A huge grin on my face. I shout a quick

"I'm off to bring my wife and kids home."

I can hear the screams and excitement as I jump into the volvo. I'm outside Charlie's in minutes. No time today to respect my father in laws speed limits.

I open the boot ready for her bags and the kids toys and head into the house to gather up their stuff. My wife is waiting patiently just inside the door. I cannot resist pulling her into my arms and burying my face into her hair. I take a deep deep breath, it feels so good having her back in my arms where she belongs. I don't kiss her I dare not. Plenty of time for kissing later I hope. The children are around my legs shouting Daddy. I pick them both up and snuggle with them. Bags in hand we all walk out to the car. Bella has called Charlie already. His only comment being 'about time you two got yourselves sorted out.'

How I don't know but somehow Alice had managed to decorate the house like we were having a party. The children squealed with delight when they saw the balloons and streamers. Cakes and buns were available for the children, Elizabeth still had a sweet tooth and loved the occasional treat. Lots of hugs and kisses later we made our way up to our apartment. Bella was very surprised I hadn't stayed here in her absence. She wanted my stuff back in our room immediately. I laughed at how matter of factly she was talking. No tension in her voice whatsoever.

The family take the kids off our hands so we can spend some time together. I'm really quite nervous, I realise we need to talk and talk in detail about things that may upset both of us. The problem is that if we leave things unsaid they will fester and cause us more trouble down the line.

" Bella love sit down lets talk." I say gesturing with my arm to her.

She walks over looking slightly worried. I pull her into my arms to reassure her I'm okay.

"We need to do this love so we can move on properly. I think we should both have our say and see how we both feel afterwards. How does that sound love?"

" Yes Edward, lets do this now so we can restart our married life."

"You go first love, I promise I won't interrupt." I kiss her hand and keep hold of it.

"Well Edward, seeing you with Tanya like that, even now knowing it was all pretense I was heart broken it felt like someone had ripped my still heart out of my chest. I wanted to kill her and you. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course it all makes sense now, but in the moment if I live a thousand years Edward I will never feel as I did that day. I have forgiven you, I do understand why you did what you did. I had decided to forgive you when we met in the meadow. My decision was reinforced when you froze on me, I was petrified I was going to lose you because of my actions. I love you Edward I can't help that, you are the other half of me, you complete me. I just want to put all this upset behind us and move forward as a family. Do you think we can do that Edward?"

"Well love we can only try. I want you to know that I hated the Tanya plan but we had to see if you had a vampire gift that would be useful against Jane. I hated every second of it Bella and was convinced initially you had too much faith in me in us to believe what you were hearing. I suppose I should have known that using Tanya would always be the key. You have always had a problem with her haven't you Bella even though I have told you a thousand times and shown you even more that she means nothing to me."

She traces patterns on the back of my hand and I'm distracted for a second.

" Bella when you left, when you took our children something in me died. I never ever thought you'd do that to me to us. You hurt me in a way that has had a profound effect on me. I love you, you know that but you walked away from me, from us. Everything I thought about us gone. I do understand your reasons Bella but I really thought we were stronger than that. I thought we were invincible together. Now I know we aren't. Oh Bella my love I adore everything about you. I am nothing without you, I just think we both have to accept that we are not who we thought we were. I need to be with you Bella but like you I'll always remember the pain caused by your leaving."

She crawls onto my lap. We hold each other tightly. We just sit there together holding each other, no words are needed. We have both said our piece. Now we need to move on. I am confident we can do this.

"Will we be okay Edward?" she asks me quietly.

"Absolutely" I tell her with confidence.

A commotion down in the lounge brings us back to the here and now. The children want to know where we are. With a deep sigh I stand us both up, kissing Bella gently on the lips. We walk down the steps at human pace hand in hand. My besotted smile back on my face where it had previously been for so long. Our family look up as we enter the room. The kids barrel into us screeching. Both are excited to be back home even though they loved spending time with 'pop'.

When they are in bed, Carlisle joins us to ask if we are okay now and if I have had any adverse reactions today or if Bella has felt stressed. We answer his questions truthfully, Bella has felt upset especially when we talked earlier. I had had no reaction so she couldn't have projected her gift or else it was a no show today. Carlisle is thrilled we have talked our problem through. I can tell he thinks we are being very mature. He says goodnight and leaves us to start rebuilding our relationship properly.

"Want to hunt love?" I ask her.

"Yes Edward, I'll hunt with you. I'll just get Alice to sit with the kids whilst we are out." Alice is here before she finishes her sentence.

We jump out of our lounge window and run off into the forest. We head out of the Olympic range to have a more varied menu. I fancy something that will be a bit of a challenge. Bella as usual never feels hungry, she will drink whatever is available she doesn't mind. She has no particular favourite yet. Maybe she never will. I am still perplexed as to why she has never acted like a newborn. She has never been hungry but eats when I do to keep her strength up. She has no reaction to human blood at all. I wonder if her long transformation has anything to do with it.

We are deep into Oregon on our way to Crater Lake national park. We'll have a choice of animals available, grizzlies, elk, antelope, mountain lions, deer and lynx. I fancy a cat or two. Bella laughs at my enthusiasm. The scenery is stunning, both Bell and I have always been suckers for a pretty picture. We are soon on the trail of elk, grizzly and mountain lions. I am careful to ensure my more carnal nature is not realeased during this particular hunting trip. Full to bursting we head home. I can feel my stomach slopping around as I run. It still feels weird after all these years.

We arrive home within the hour. Alice informs us she hasn't heard a thing from either of our children. I cannot resist walking to their room and just standing watching them sleep. They are so big now. I'd say the size of an average three year old. Carlisle is still doing his weekly checks on their progress and growth. The Volturi predications of them being fully grown young seem to be right.

As I stand leaning on the door jamb leading to their room I feel Bella approach. Her arms snake around my waist and she pulls herself against my back. She traces gentle kisses on the back of my neck. I can feel myself getting excited as she presses her breasts against me. I wonder to myself if she will want to make love tonight. I'm nervous as hell.

"Come on Cullen lets hit the sack." she says this with so much smouldering sex appeal we almost don't make it to our room before I devour her lips.

The thoughts running through my head as she matches me kiss for kiss are shocking. I don't know if to make love with her slowly or fuck her every which way hard and fast. I guess I'll let her decide.

I do manage to pull her into our room and close the door. I remember to drop the latch too. Our children now quite capable of wondering around in the night or early in the morning and whist I love them getting into bed with us I really don't need my kids seeing me and their mum doing what we are going to be doing for the next ten hours.

Our clothes are gone in seconds a pile of designer shreds on the floor. Our lips never part, our tongues dance a seductive dance, our hands raking through each others hair or caressing each other's bodies. The feelings now being created are absolute bliss. In recent times I never thought I'd feeling what I'm feeling right now. If I believed in god I'd be thanking him right now.

"Edward, I need you inside me now." she says nibbling along my shoulder.

How can I resist a request like that. I thrust into my wife's willing body and nearly come apart. The sensations are out of this world. My body is throbbing with sensations so incredible so intense, I purr a little in total satisfaction. She is matching me thrust for thrust, her arousal scent driving me on. She is so wet the sounds coming from our joining add to the intensity of our love making. I cannot stop my orgasm. I pound into her over and over as I release my seeds deep within her core. She pulsates around me now too. She milks my cock for every last drop of my juice.

I do not withdraw from her and soon she is moving against me and I harden immediately and respond by matching her stroke or stroke. Our mouths kissing each other our lips and teeth nipping at each others. She moans into my mouth

"God Edward I have missed your love making so much." a long slow moan comes from her lips against my cheek.

"Argh" I groan as she gyrates her hips and tenses her internal muscles. She is literally sucking me dry. It's as sexy as hell and I flip her over and re enter her from behind doggy style. In this poistion I hit her G spot with every thrust and soon she is moaning and squirming below me. She explodes around my dick over and over again as ride her hard. I pull out of her to loud protests. I lay her back down on her back and head south. I want to taste my wife's juices. I want to feel her pulse around my mouth and tongue. I want to feel her squirm and beg me for more.

Her scent is driving me wild, I dive straight into her delectable pussy. My tongue and mouth soon covered in her juices. She writhes and meets my tongues thrusts by raising her hips high off the bed. Her hands are buried in my hair, she pulls and tugs it. It is very sexy.

"Oh Edward, I love you baby, don't stop, please don't stop. I need you , I need this so badly. Oh god."

I love hearing what I do to her, she knows she has the same effect on me.

Our first night back together is breathtaking. We don't get any rest. Good job us vampires don't need it. I'd heard Emmett complaining several times when they'd heard us over and over. I think he said something along the lines of

"Wish Bella had stayed at Charlie's" and " Jesus Edward you do have tomorrow and the next day and the rest of your lives ye know you don't have to fuck her all night long."

I'll be having a word with my brother in the morning. I don't want him referring to Bella's and I's love making as fucking its downright disrespectful.

**The next chapter will be the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed my story. When its finshed please let me know if you want me to start another.**


	40. Chapter 40 and Epilogue

**You Are My Life Now**

_Thanks to everyone who has followed Edward and Bella on my journey_ _for them. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_Look out for my next story to start soon. _

_**I cannot thank SM enough for introduing me to the wonderful characters of Twilight. **  
_

CHAPTER FORTY and EPILOGUE

We have finally settled down to rest. We're just laid there, holding hands. Occasionally I stroke the inside of her palm with my thumb. It feels wonderful being back together. We both know now how the other felt. I am sure we will be even stronger for it. I turn onto my side and stare at my beautiful wife. I will never ever get tired of looking at her. She turns too, a huge smile on her face. Her hand reaches up and cups my cheek.

"I love you Edward Cullen, never ever forget that," she leans towards me and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

I cannot stop myself from pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Kissing her is for me the ultimate turn on. We are totally in tune with each other physically. Even before Bella's change we were well matched, she always responded to my attentions and often was the instigator. Kissing my wife, my lover, my soul mate, my very reason for living strengthens me as a person.

Her hands creep down my naked body, her caresses so gentle the sensation is divine it goes straight to my dick. She'll get more than she bargained for if she continues. I think to myself. A brief glance at her shows me that's her intention.

I have never been able to resist Bella. I am putty in her hands, she can do with me what she wants. Her whole naked body snakes down my own. Her small gentle hands cup my balls and stroke the length of my shaft.

"Hmmm" she says as she prepares to take me in her mouth. "God I have missed you Edward and oh how I have missed this." She dives straight onto me. Her hands continue to stroke and cup me. Her hands like feathers. The sensations mind blowing. The things she does with her tongue have me thrusting into her mouth my arse off the bed. I am a slave to her every whim I know. Emmett is right I am pussy whipped, but I like to think of it as more Bella whipped. I want no one but her.

I drag her back up my body I want to bury my cock inside her wet sex. I want to feel her pulsate around me and suck me dry with her internal muscles. She hovers over me and kisses me with so much love I am breathless. If I were ever in any doubt that she loved me, that one kiss would convince me I was loved.

She positions herself over my cock. It's twitching in anticipation of what's coming. Ever so slowly she lowers herself down the length of me. She hesitates teasing me along the way, once she is impaled, she withdraws, leaving only the very tip inside then plunges down. She does this over and over again. It drives me insane. I have to hold onto her hips, keep her impaled on me. I need to drive myself in and out of her with me in control. She has had her fun now it's my turn.

I think she tell can when I want to take over, a small smirk comes to her lips. She does not object when my hands rest on her hips and guide her pace. She is incredible and I love every millimetre of her body. I pull my head off the pillows and take her breast in my mouth. Her nipple already erect my tongue and teeth work to make sure it stays that way. Her hands are now in my hair she is pulling at it like she always does when her release is near.

"Edward, Oh Edward, please I'm so close, please baby I need you," she half moans half groans.

It drives me to pound her even harder. I cannot get in her any deeper and I know her G spot is getting a hit at every thrust. We are both soaked from thesjuices dripping from her. Her release comes and she lets out a long loud moan, I know Emmett is going to have something more to say but what the hell, I love it. About time its me getting all the action around here and he better get used to it. Bella and I's love life is only just starting.

Her internal muscles squeeze me, the feeling is so intense I love it. I explode into her with the very next thrust. Bliss, I am totally blissed out.

She collapses onto my chest, a small giggle escapes from her.

"What are you laughing at love?" I ask her kissing the top of her head.

"Well Edward, we've made love last night and this morning about ten times. What the family going to think if we keep this up?"

"Do you care what anyone else thinks love?" I ask although I'm not surprised she is concerned about what others think, I know it's only that she knows they can hear everything.

"I hate that they hear us Edward, especially knowing Emmett will tease us the next day. I love what we do and wouldn't want to stop. No, no way I'd stop I'd just like some privacy."

"Well unless we move out and get somewhere on our own love then you'd better get used to it. Welcome to my world love, I've had to listen to that lot doing it for years. Although I have to say they don't do it quite as good as we do." I add to tease her a bit more. I drop a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"I don't want to move away from them, I suppose I'll get used to it too." she says with a sigh.

Our bedroom door handle moves, the kids are trying to get in. I jump up and quickly put on a pair of PJ bottoms, I throw Bella one of my t shirts. I unlock the door and open it to reveal our two chldren. They are our pride and joy.

We all snuggle back down in our huge bed and talk, we have tickling competitions and tell stories. The kids squeal with delight. Life is perfect once again.

EPILOGUE

Several years have passed. Bella and I have been married almost ten years now. The children are grown up, both look about my age. In reality they are only nine. They continued to develop at an astonishing rate. Now they seem to have reached where they will stay.

We have moved several times, more for Elizabeth and Anthony's sake than ours. They are home schooled, but do need to integrate with humans on a regular basis. I myself have more than sufficient education to teach them and Bella and Alice and Jazz have all added their expertise.

I stand in awe sometimes at the beauty of both Bella and Elizabeth. Elizabeth so like Bella but with my eyes. Bella is exactly as she always was stunning, to me she is everything. I get hard just looking at her. Elizabeth is going to be giving me a hard time soon, local boys have already noticed her and I'm a very protective father. Even thinking about it makes a low growl escape. Bella glances in my direction and shakes her head. She thinks its funny rembering exactly how Charlie was with me.

Anthony looks like me, infact if it weren't for his deep brown eyes he could easily pass for me. He too has caught the eye of several of the local girls. Unlike me, he is confident and loud, even Uncle Emmett gets a run for his money when Anthony is around. God knows where he got his confidence from. Bella and I are still quiet, reserved, only with each other do our true natures come to the fore.

Elizabeth is confident too but in a much more refined way, she has had Bella and Alice's influence not to mention her closeness to Esme. Our daughter loves her Grandma to distraction and the feeling is mutual. Elizabeth has learnt all of Esme's graciousness and everybody loves her more for it.

I feel truly blessed that I have a family that are so wonderful. Never in my widest dreams did I think that I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen could be this happy, that I would find my true mate and to have children with her. Incredible...

Bella and I continue to act like love sick teenagers, the kids often catching us making out. Anthony's favourite phrase a while ago was ' gee peeps get a room'. Our physical loving has never waned, infact it has probably increased. We make love, when and wherever possible. I cannot remember a day where we have not made love at least once. More often that not its several times, I'm not bragging, its just how Bella and I are. We are one, we always have been and it is how it always will be.

We are to decide in the next few days where our next move will be to. We all want to go to college, Bella wants to study literature, Alice design, Jazz history, Emmett PE, Rose engineering, Anthony and Elizabeth have yet to decide on their preferred courses. Me, well I've done medicine twice and vet school twice, English once and Music once. I think its time for me to try something different and I want to be with my Bella so I'll study Literature this time around. I even earned a few rolls of the eyes from my brothers at my choice. Carlisle thinks it would be best if we head somewhere big that has more than one college so we can spilt up. Some going to each. A huge family discussion will resolve where and when.

Our lives will go on...

Never changing, only the places change. The Cullen's remain.

Forever, as a family strong. As partner's very much in love and happy.

** THE END**


End file.
